Save a life, lose a life
by jj87
Summary: Jamie and Eddie dating in secret, Joe perusing The Blue Templar, Jamie finds out and wants to help. What happens when it goes wrong and results In Joe saving Eddie and being shot (All Reagan's make an appearance)
1. Chapter 1

Jamie sighed as he held his phone to his ear "yes Danny, I remembered, would you quit calling me," he said and held his finger up to Eddie as she approached him "I know, I got it covered, I gotta go," he said and hung up.

"That seemed intense," Eddie said as they started to walk.

"Ah, just Danny being Danny," he replied, "it's my turn to pick up dad's birthday present and he's assuming I can't even do that."

Eddie chuckled "you know he likes to have control over everything."

Before Jamie could reply Renzulli stuck his head out "Reagan! Visitor!" he called and disappeared.

"I swear to god, if it's Danny I'm gonna kill him," he groaned and started to walk.

"Need back-up?" she chuckled.

"Ten-four, partner," he chuckled and walked to the desk and frowned when he couldn't see anyone.

"Hey! J!" someone called from behind him.

"Joe?" he frowned and walked to him "hey, what's up?" he asked as he was pulled in for a hug.

"Just checking on my little brother," he replied and pulled back.

Jamie looked at Eddie and gave her a look "I have the present under control, I already called ahead, it's there for me when I'm finished tour."

Joe chuckled "Danny call you?"

"Yeah, three times already," Jamie replied.

Joe chuckled again "you know what he's like-anyway, I need a favour."

"Sure, what can I do?" he asked.

"I need you and your partner to sit on a house for me-off the clock," Joe said. "We're watching this guy moving drugs and guns. We haven't been able to get anything on him nor have we been able to get anyone in. No Ci's are willing to risk going up against him and no one we bring in is talking."

Jamie nodded and turned to Eddie "you got plans tonight?"

"Yes, same as you two do," she said shaking her head.

"Oh yeah, dad's birthday…tomorrow then?" Joe asked looking at Eddie.

"I'm free tomorrow," she nodded.

"Great," he said and looked at Jamie "I'll stop by in the morning and fill you in, thanks J, I owe you…see you tonight," he said and walked off "nice to see you again Janko!" he called as he left.

Jamie walked to Eddie and both started to walk on to roll call "you sure you wanna do this?" he asked, "tomorrow is Friday night."

"I know," she replied, "I've no plans, since the whole Tom thing I've kinda gone off dating."

"What?" Jamie laughed.

"The guy peed in my bed and took my stereo," she cringed "that has sworn me off guys for a while."

"The guy was wasted and he gave you back your stereo and apologised," Jamie said.

"Trust me, the next guy I bring home will be you," she said without realising how it sounded. "I meant to help me paint Saturday," she added quickly.

Jamie laughed and wrapped his arm around her "if you wanna see the goods Janko all you have to do is ask."

"Don't be so gross," she laughed and shoved him away from her.

…

After shift Jamie popped his head into the female locker room "you ready Janko?"

"Ready!" she called back and appeared from behind a row of lockers.

"You look nice," he said looking at her simple jeans top and boots.

"Gotta impress the boss," she laughed and grabbed her bag "is Biaz coming too?"

"I don't think so," he replied as they walked outside.

"I thought Linda couldn't change her shift," she asked as they climbed into his car.

"I'm not sure, Danny said she was and then she wasn't, we'll see when we get there," he said as he pulled away "they'll probably both be there."

"It was nice of your dad to invite your partners," she said, "I'm sure he sees enough of us at work," she chuckled.

"My dad sees our partners as family, you Biaz and Anderson are welcome in his home any time," Jamie replied.

"Is Joe bringing Angela? I really liked her last time we met."

"I think so…we're here," he said and pulled into a parking lot.

"Okay, I know you told me not to get him a gift that it would just make him uncomfortable."

"Eddie," he groaned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "I'm gonna kill you, you heard what he said last week. You'll embarrass him and we'll end up pulling tickets for a month."

"He wouldn't do that," she laughed "I'll give it to him just before he leaves where no one will see me."

Jamie chuckled and shook his head "you're really thoughtful and he is gonna have words with you, but thank you," he smiled.

"So, you did bring a date," came Danny's voice from behind him.

Jamie rolled his eyes and looked behind him "cut it out Danny."

Danny chuckled and pulled the door open "I'm kidding, come on then," he said ushering them inside.

"Where's Biaz? Is she coming?" Eddie asked as they approached the table to see just family at it.

"Yeah, she's outside taking a call," Danny replied and walked ahead of her.

"Are you nervous?" Jamie smirked.

"No," she scoffed "it's just a little intimidating when the whole family is watching you waiting to grill you."

"They won't grill you," he laughed "they've known you for years now Eddie, I think they're past that…sit," he said pulling out a chair for her.

"Hi everyone," she said and sat down "happy birthday sir," she smiled.

"No sir tonight Janko, and thank you," Frank smiled back.

"Happy birthday dad," Jamie said as he sat beside her.

"Joe not here yet?" Danny asked.

"Angela called, they're on the way, he got held up," Linda answered.

"To dad," Erin said holding up a glass.

"And to a good night," Henry added as they all picked up a glass.

"Happy birthday old man!" Danny called causing the whole table to laugh.

"Hey, less of the old man," Frank chuckled "and thank you all for coming."

* * *

The next morning Eddie groaned and reached out for her alarm as it went off, frowning as her hand didn't reach her locker she sat up and opened her eyes. Looking around, her eyes went wide as she looked around Jamie's living room "Jamie!" she yelled spotting him on the floor "Jamie, come on, we're gonna be late," she said and pulled herself off the sofa.

"What time is it?" he groaned.

"After six, come on," she said and kicked him gently "I'm borrowing clothes," she added and walked into his bedroom.

Jamie got up and made them coffee, thinking about last night he frowned, he Joe and Danny had left early enough. Eddie Linda and the other girls decided to stay out…how did Eddie end up here?

He looked up as she came out of his room "how did you end up back here?" he asked.

Eddie thought about it "Erin, Linda, and Biaz went home, me and Angela stayed out…I think she brought me here."

Jamie chuckled and handed her a cup "I'm going to get dressed, you look good in my clothes by the way!" he called as he walked into his room.

"Don't want what you can't have Reagan!" she called after him.

Arriving at the station they both got changed and headed to roll call, Eddie groaned and threw her head onto his shoulder "please help me," she whined.

Jamie chuckled and wrapped his arm around her "I'll stop at that juice bar you like so much and get you something."

"Thank you," she yawned "I swear, I'm never drinking on a school night again."

Jamie laughed again "why don't you come home with me after tour? We can have dinner, you can sleep a bit then we'll go wherever Joe wants us to."

"Aww," she whined "I forgot all about that…damn it."

"You don't have to come," he said, "we're probably just gonna be watching for the night."

"Nah, I got your back, but right now I need to puke," she said and took off with her hand over her mouth.

"J!" Joe called and waved him down.

"Hey," he called and walked to him.

"Where's your partner?" he asked looking around.

"Bad night," Jamie chuckled.

Joe laughed "yeah, Angela is the same, she said she didn't know where Eddie lived and she was totally out of it so she dropped her at your place."

"I know," he nodded "she wouldn't shut up shouting in to me so I ended up sleeping on the floor in the living room while she took the sofa."

Joe laughed again and nodded for him to walk "I just want to show you a few pictures and run down what you'll be doing tonight…feel better Janko?" he teased as she walked back to them.

"Your fiancée is an evil witch," she muttered.

"I heard it was the other way around, you were referred to as the devil," he chuckled and led them into an empty office.

….

Later that night Eddie looked down on her watch and groaned "it's not even midnight yet," she said and sunk down in her seat.

"I told you to go asleep," Jamie replied.

"I'm too cold," she muttered "I forgot my coat."

Jamie shrugged his off and put it over her "better?"

"Now you'll be cold," she said trying to give it back.

"I'll be fine, get some sleep," he said pushing her arm back.

"Thank you," she said and settled back into her seat.

"I'll wake you if anything happens."

"I'm just closing my eyes for a minute," she mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, a minute," he chuckled and went back to watching the house.

A while later he saw a garage door open and two men approach while another stepped out, grabbing his walkie he put it to his mouth "we've got movement at the garage."

"Hold your position," came Joe's voice.

"Copy that," Jamie replied and picked up the camera, taking a few pictures he put it down and grabbed the walkie again "suspect made an exchange, they're leaving with a package."

"Reagan stay put, Collins, you follow the car," Joe said.

Another while later Eddie was awake and watching "the garage is opening again," she said.

Jamie watched as the suspect backed his car out "suspect is on the move," he said into the walkie.

"Tail him, Gonzalez, stay on the house," Joe said.

"Copy," Jamie replied and started up the car.

"Be careful kid," Joe said quickly.

"Aww, that's sweet," Eddie said.

Jamie pulled his phone out and glanced at the screen "it's a message from Joe," he said handing her his phone "will you read it out to me?"

Eddie entered his code and opened the message "don't be a hero, don't get out of the car, just watch and report back to me. I mean it Jamie, this guy is dangerous," she read out.

Jamie shook his head "what does he think I'm gonna do?"

"He's just looking out for you…will I reply?" she asked.

"No, he's going into a storage place," Jamie replied.

"You think that's where he has the stuff?"

"We'll find out-take pictures," he said tossing her the camera.

After he'd gone Jamie called Joe and asked him did he want them to go inside and check it out. Another car had picked up the tail so they could search the storage unit-and that's where he was holding some of his stuff.

"Nice work Kid," Joe said slapping him on the back "he never led anyone else to this place, he always shook off the tail, nice job," he added.

"Just trying to help," Jamie shrugged, he hated getting praised.

"I think your partner is ready to drop," he chuckled.

Jamie looked over to see Eddie sitting on his car fighting to stay awake "yeah, I better get her home, anything else you need me to do?"

"Yeah, go and enjoy your weekend, thanks again J," he smiled and walked off as he walked called.

"Come on sleeping beauty," Jamie said and nudged her up "let's get you to bed."

* * *

The following Sunday Jamie arrived at his dad's and let himself in "hey!" he called.

"Hey Uncle Jamie!" Nicki called back.

"Where is everyone?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Angela and Linda are setting the table, Danny isn't here yet, mom ran out to get something. Grandpa and pops are upstairs and Joe is out working on his car with the boys."

Jamie nodded and walked to the back door, "call me when dinner is ready," he said and went outside.

"This is working on your car?" he asked and sat beside Joe as he watched the boys wash the car.

"Hey J," he sighed.

"Wat's up? You were very quiet at mass," Jamie asked.

"Ah, don't worry about it," he replied waving him off.

"Joe, I may be your younger brother and I know I haven't as much experience as you and Danny on the job, but I am here if you need someone to listen. Something bothering you at work? Did you and Angela have a fight?"

Joe sighed heavily "this has nothing to with you or how much experience you have. I'm proud of you no matter what you do, I've just gotten a little deep in something is all, don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

"Dinner! Boys, come wash up!" Linda called.

"Hey," Jamie said stopping him "if there's anything I can do let me know."

"Thanks kid," he replied, "but I don't think anyone can help me now."

"Joe," he said stopping him again "I know something is wrong, if it's work can't you talk to dad?"

"Dad is the one person I can't go to," he sighed and stepped closer to him "Jamie, I've gotten myself into something I don't think I can get out of."

"Let me help, whatever it is I can help. Danny can help, it's never too late to ask for help Joe."

Joe smiled and patted his cheeks "help me by keeping this to yourself, it's too dangerous, I don't want you anywhere near this."

"Jamie! Joe!" Danny called "come on! dad is waiting to say grace."

"Not a word," Joe said and walked ahead of him.

"Jamie, you know I'm right here, back me up," Erin said pulling him from his thoughts.

"What? sorry, I zoned out…what are we talking about?" he asked.

"Everything okay son?" Frank asked, "you're being very quiet."

Jamie glanced at Joe then to Frank "I'm fine, just a little tired, Eddie had me painting again yesterday," he lied.

"Didn't you finish that last weekend?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, the bedroom and spare bedrooms, she wants the bathroom and living room done now."

"It's really sweet of you to help your partner like that Jamie, good on you," Linda said.

"Sweet of him?" Danny laughed "they go on like a couple, when are you gonna cut the bs?"

"Nothing going on there Danny, just helping my partner," Jamie replied and looked down at his plate.

"What was it you said Joe?" Danny asked, "some guy pushed her and he went nuts and took it too far?"

"Well wouldn't you if someone pushed Biaz to the ground?" he snapped.

"Chill," Joe said looking at him "but he's right, there's more than partnership going on there."

Jamie shook his head "jerk," he said and looked down at his plate again.

…

That night Jamie and Eddie had pulled the midnight shift, Eddie glanced at him a few times and sighed "okay, what's going on? you've barely said a word all night."

"Nothing I'm fine," he said glancing at her.

"You're not fine Jamie."

"I'm just worried about Joe," he said and pulled in to the side of the road "he's acting weird and telling me everything is fine."

"Maybe he just got a tough case," she said.

"No, he told me he'd gotten himself into something he didn't think he could get out of."

"Can you talk to his partner and see what open cases they have?"

"No, he'll know I was asking around, he already asked me to keep it to myself," he sighed.

"I don't know what else to say," she said "maybe it was just a bad day and he'll have worked it out tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe," he replied and listened as a call came in.

"Detectives requesting back up?" she frowned "I thought there were no busts tonight."

Jamie shrugged and hit the lights "guess we'll find out," he said and pulled away.

Arriving at the scene they climbed out, "there's Joe's partner," he said and started to walk "Anderson!" he called

"Reagan," he greeted back.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked.

"We pulled over this known gang member," he said nodding to a guy handcuffed beside him. "He's wanted for questioning, we need you to bring him to booking and put him in a cell."

"Where's Joe?" Jamie asked looking around.

"Cooling off," Anderson replied and nodded down the street.

Jamie watched him pace back and forth "Janko! Put him in the car, I'll be right back," he said and walked down to him "what's going on?"

"Nothing," Joe sighed "he punched me and lost my cool."

"That's not like you," Jamie frowned "you wanna tell me what's really going on?"

"Stay out of it Jamie," he snapped.

Jamie frowned again, he never called him Jamie unless he was really pissed or it was something serious "is this about what you told me earlier?"

"I said stay out of it!" he yelled grabbing him by the collar "you know nothing about it!" he hissed.

"Joe, let go of me," he said calmly.

Joe closed his eyes and sighed heavily, letting him go he stepped back "I'm sorry kid," he said scrubbing his hands over his face.

"Hey, I'm worried now," Jamie said nudging him.

"Don't be…I gotta go," he said and hurried off as he was called.

"Joe!" he called after him.

"I'm fine J, honestly, don't worry, I have it under control."

* * *

Another week had gone by and Joe had done his best to avoid Jamie as much as he could, after what he'd told him he couldn't risk him finding anything else out-it was too dangerous.

Sighing as he walked into the twelfth precinct he hoped Jamie was out on the streets…of course he wasn't he thought as he walked towards him.

"Joe?" he called and walked to him.

"Hey J, not on the streets today?" he asked stopping for him to catch up.

"Hey," he replied, "yeah, we brought someone in already…what brings you here?"

"I need to see Detective Barns, seems we're looking for the same guy."

Jamie nodded "you seem in better for."

"I am," he nodded and looked around quickly "that hole I got myself into, I got out of it."

Jamie smiled "that's great, I can stop worrying now. Are you still okay to drop me and Eddie to the hotel tonight?"

"What?" he frowned.

Jamie shook his head "the wedding me and Eddie are going to, I asked you last week."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, seven o clock?" he asked.

Jamie nodded "that's it, but I can ask Danny if you're busy."

"Nah, I'm good, I'm not even working today…have a great day kid!" he called as he hurried off-he hated lying to him.

"Yeah, you too, see you later!" Jamie called after him and went to find Eddie.

Later that evening Jamie and Eddie stood on the street outside his building "you did tell him seven, right?" Eddie asked as she shivered.

"Yeah," he sighed and pulled out his phone "it's only ten past, maybe he got held up."

"Call him, I'm freezing and we can't walk into a rehearsal dinner late," she replied.

Jamie called Joe and sighed as it rang out, calling him again with the same outcome he hung up "I'll give him five minutes then we'll get a taxi."

"I only brought drinking money, we'll have to stop by my place," she replied.

"I got it," Jamie muttered and looked down at his phone "come on Joe," he sighed.

"Jamie, I'm freezing I can't wait any longer," she whined.

Jamie sighed and looked the direction Joe would be coming "pull a taxi."

"Hey, thanks for coming with me," he said as they sat in the back of a taxi.

"No problem, I love a good wedding," she chuckled.

"You'll love Mike and Sophie," he added.

Eddie nodded "I think I met Sophie, isn't she the girl with the black hair that we ran into on patrol a few months back? She was after having a dress fitting?"

"Yeah, that's her," Jamie said and looked down at his phone as it beeped "here's Joe now."

"What did he say?" she asked curiously, she knew things weren't great between them.

"So so sorry Kid, car wouldn't start, didn't realize the time," Jamie read out.

"He did say he was having trouble with the car last week."

Jamie sighed "it's not the car, I know something is going on."

…

All hours later Eddie opened Jamie's front door and both fell in laughing "I think we had too much champagne," Jamie laughed and fell onto the sofa with her.

"It was awesome, I swear, you dancing, has to be the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"I was dancing?" he asked horrified.

"I have proof too so you better be nice to me Mr Reagan," she replied and rested her head on his chest.

"Mr Reagan?" he asked and burst out laughing.

She shrugged against him "you still gotta be nice," she giggled "hey," she said titling her head "did you notice how many people asked us how long we were together or that we make a lovely couple?"

Jamie chuckled again "only about every person there, do we give off a vibe or something?"

"You're protective and I'm jealous, goes well together," she replied.

"Jealous?" he frowned "Eddie, why would you be jealous?"

"I'm protective of you too you know, no one is good enough for my partner," she said slapping his cheek, she couldn't believe she'd said that out loud, he wasn't supposed to find out she was crazy about him. "Anyway," she said and stood up "I better get my beauty sleep, we have to do this all over again tomorrow."

"Stay?" he asked, "I'll run you over to get ready in the morning."

"I think I've spent enough time on your couch Reagan," she laughed "I know we're close and all but your couch sucks, I want my bed."

"Eddie it's two am, I'm not letting you walk home, you're not getting a taxi home alone this late, so you've no choice really," he chuckled.

"Are you holding me hostage?" she gasped.

"Yes," he nodded and stood up "and just to make you feel a bit better about it, you can take the bed."

"Aww, you're such a cutie," she giggled "but I can't ask you to give up your bed, you can walk me home-you never said that wasn't an option," she added quickly as he raised an eyebrow.

Jamie walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders "neither of us are leaving this apartment tonight, I don't mind sleeping on the couch…go to bed," he chuckled and shoved her towards his room.

"Fine, but I'm wearing your Harvard hoodie and whatever else I can find," she said and walked by him.

"That's fine by me," he said and followed her "I am taking my pillow though," he added and pulled it off the bed. "Night," he said and went to kiss her on the cheek.

Eddie turned at that exact moment and caught his lips, staring at him for a moment she leaned in and kissed him.

Jamie slid his hands onto her waist and kissed her slowly, after a minute he pulled back and cleared his throat "uh, night." he said awkwardly.

"Yeah, night," she sighed and watched him walk out of the room…what the hell just happened?

* * *

The next morning Jamie lay on his couch trying to work up the courage to go into his room, it was time to wake her, and he needed to get ready. "It's Janko, it was a mistake, you were both drunk… just do it," he scolded himself and pulled back the blanket.

Pushing his door in he watched her sleep and smiled before he shook his head and walked to the bed "Eddie," he whispered and shook her "come on partner, time to get up."

"Go way," she muttered and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Eddie, come on," he chuckled and pulled the covers off her face "we've to be ready at one, it's nine now."

"How long do you think it takes me to get ready Reagan?" she huffed-Eddie was not a morning person.

"Eddie, you took two hours to get ready for the rehearsal dinner," he said and shook her "come on, I'm buying breakfast."

"Food?" she said and opened her eyes.

"Yes," he chuckled "I'm gonna get a shower and just bring my suit to your place, we'll get breakfast on the way."

"Sounds good," she yawned and rolled out of the bed "but I'm keeping the clothes," she added and walked out.

"Borrowing," he said coming after her "that's my favourite hoodie."

"And now it's my favourite," she smiled sweetly and dropped onto the sofa.

"Don't make me take it off you," he replied.

Remembering last night her eyes went wide, she looked over at him and knew by the look on his face that he'd remembered too.

"So, about last night," he started.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she said quickly.

"No, it's okay, it wasn't entirely your fault," he said coming to sit beside her.

"So, we'll just forget it?" she asked.

Jamie nodded "it was bound to happen sooner or later, we spend all day nearly every day in a car together. We spend a lot of time off the job together as well, we're partners either we hate each other or we…"

"Kiss after a wedding I'm a stand in date for?" she asked.

"You weren't a stand in," he chuckled "I said yes to a plus one before I asked anyone."

"So, who did you ask if you ended up with me?" she asked curiously.

"No one," he said and stood up "I didn't ask anyone, I was gonna ask Joe but he had a lot on. You we're the only person I asked, and you owed me for spending two weekends painting."

"I fed you," she protested.

"Beer and pizza?" he laughed.

"What?" she laughed relieved the tension was lifting "two of your favourite things…go get your shower, I'm starving here."

Jamie chuckled and stood up "we good?"

Eddie nodded and stood up "it was a heat of the moment thing, we were both drunk, and you said so yourself, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Cool, won't be long," he said and walked off to the bathroom.

…

That night after the wedding Eddie decided she wasn't going back to his place again and nor was he coming into hers. After last night she didn't trust herself, they walked in silence down the deserted street "you can really feel the weather changing," she shivered and pulled her shawl closer to her.

"That's what you get for wearing a piece of material," he chuckled.

"Ass," she laughed and bumped him with her hip "I don't think my leather jacket would have went well with this dress."

"Why do women always have to match their clothes?" he asked as he shrugged off his jacket.

"Hey, you called to see what colour my dress was so you get a tie, so don't pretend you don't know why."

Jamie laughed and put his jacket around her "that's because Danny and Linda found it hilarious that I didn't know I had to match you, she dragged me to like ten stores for the right colour."

"Thank god someone in your family has fashion sense," she laughed "apart from Erin, she always looks good."

"Hey, I look good," he shot back.

"Yes lambchop, you do," she chuckled and linked her arm into his.

He looked ahead of him as he heard speeding cars "whoa, hold on, something's going on here," he said and pushed her behind him as they sped towards him. "Eddie get down!" he yelled and shoved her as gunshots rang out.

He jumped and flattened himself against her as one car came up onto the side walk skinning them "you okay?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah, isn't that your brother's car?" she asked.

Hearing a crash, they both looked back to see the cars had collided "yeah, that's Joe," he said and took off pulling his shield from his neck "stay there!" he yelled back.

"Jamie!" she called and ran after him "Jaime stay out of it! We're not on duty!"

"Hey! Police!" he yelled as he ran towards a guy that had Joe pinned to the ground "hands where I can see them! Get off him!" he yelled.

He didn't see another man climbing out of the car and sneak up behind him with a metal pole in his hand "Jamie! Look out!" Eddie yelled and pulled her gun from her bag "don't even think about it!" she yelled.

Jamie turned quickly-not quick enough, he stumbled backwards as they pole was smashed against his head. Shaking his vision clear he dived on him and took him to the ground.

"You okay Kid?" Joe panted as he pulled the other guy to his feet.

"I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth as he cuffed the other guy "what the hell is going on Joe? Where is Anderson?"

Joe walked to him and tilted his head "you need to get checked out, I'll call a bus," he said and loaded the two men into his car.

"Joe!" he yelled frustrated.

"We'll talk once you get checked out," he said and walked off to his car.

* * *

A while later Jamie was stitched and ready to go, Eddie sat in the corner glaring at him "what?" he sighed.

"That was reckless and dangerous and stupid Jamie, you could have been hurt, you could have been killed!" she yelled.

"My brother was in danger, what did you want me to do?" he snapped back.

"We we're off the clock, we were drinking, do you have any idea what'll happen if the bosses found out?"

"I didn't use my gun-didn't even draw it, I didn't drive a car, get off my back! I have a banging headache," he hissed.

"That's no excuse Jamie!" she yelled "you shouldn't have ran after them, you should have called it in and waited! I had to pull my gun! I could get jammed up!"

"The guy had Joe on the ground, I wasn't about to stand by and let my brother get hurt or even killed!"

"You such an idiot," she huffed.

"And you're a pain in my ass!" he yelled back.

"Whoa, whoa, everyone calm down, let's take a breath," Danny said slipping into the room "I can hear you down the hall…what's going on?"

"Your brother is a dick," she hissed and stormed out of the room.

"What are you doing here Danny?" he grumbled.

Danny sat on the chair beside him "Linda called and said you were here, she said something weird was going on because Joe just made sure you were checked in and then left…what's going on kid? weren't you at a wedding?"

"I was walking Eddie home," he replied.

"Okay, and?" Danny asked.

"And two cars flew by nearly hitting us, gunshots started going. I copped it was Joe's car, they crashed a bit up the road, I didn't think twice before I took off after them."

Danny nodded "what happened then?"

"When I got to them Joe was on the ground, a guy was on top of him getting the better of him."

"How much have you had to drink?" Danny asked.

"Not a lot…too much last night, what's that got to do with anything?" he scoffed.

"You're gonna have to answer all these questions Jamie, what happened after you got there? Did you draw your gun? Did you identify yourself as a cop?"

"Of course I identified myself Danny, it's not my first day," he snapped.

"What's going on?" Danny asked angrily "you're too wound up over this."

Jamie closed his eyes and sighed "Joe was alone, no patrols were behind him, no partner with him."

"What?" Danny asked, "no back-up?"

"No, no one and if I hadn't been there the guy that hit me would have done worse to Joe," he replied.

"Do you think something is going on?"

Jamie looked at him "why do you think that?"

"Because I know you Jamie, I know when something is bothering you, same way I know something is bothering Joe."

Jamie sighed if he told him he was going against Joe, if he didn't god know what else could happen. "You need to keep this to yourself Danny, I'm not sure what's going on yet."

….

A few minutes later Danny roamed the grounds of the hospital looking for Eddie, Linda had cleared Jamie and he was now in the car waiting. Spotting her sitting on a bench he walked to her "come on Mrs Reagan, time to go."

"Not in the mood for jokes Danny," she muttered and stood up.

"Who's joking?" he chuckled "you two are idiots, the sooner the better you get together."

"Not you too," she sighed all "weekend people have been asking how long we're together and telling us what a great couple we made."

"Janko, I know you're into my brother-big time," he said, "I've never seen Jamie like this with anyone-not even Sydney, and he was engaged to her."

Eddie shook her head "he's just being a good partner and friend."

Danny laughed and pulled the door open for her "you keep telling yourself that."

Arriving at Jamie's he pulled off his belt and turned to Danny "I'll meet you in the morning and we can finish what we were talking about," he said and looked back at Eddie "and I'll see you Monday."

Eddie scoffed and pulled off her belt "you banged your head, I'm staying with you…thanks Danny," she said and climbed out.

"Good luck," he chuckled and pulled away.

"Eddie, you don't have to stay, I'll be fine," he said as they walked up the stairs.

She chose to ignore him and let herself into his apartment "sit on the arm of the chair, you have blood all down the side of your face," she said and walked to the kitchen.

Jamie watched her get a cloth and sighed heavily, walking to the chair he sat on it and waited for her to come over "I'm sorry Eddie, I know you were worried but I wouldn't change what I did, he's my brother, he was alone."

"I know," she sighed as she dabbed his head "if it were my brother I'd do the same. I was just scared of losing you and anger is what I use to hide how scared I really was."

"Hey," he said and stilled her hand "I'm sorry I scared you, don't you worry about losing me-it's never gonna happen."

Eddie decided to take Danny's advice and test it out, sliding her hands around his neck she locked them there and looked him in the eye "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Jamie slid his arms around her waist and moved her closer to him, his heart was racing, was he reading this right? Was she saying what he thought she was saying? Only one way to find out, "not gonna happen," he whispered and kissed her slowly.

As the kiss heated up Eddie leaned into him further-sending them both over the arm and onto the sofa "sorry," she giggled and pulled back a little" forgot you were on the arm."

Jamie chucked and slid his hand onto her neck "more room down here anyway," he said and pulled her back down.

 **A/N hope you all enjoyed the first instalment, lot of things to come, see ya soon, JJ.**


	2. Chapter 2

Then next morning Jamie woke with a bad headache, squinting he looked around and groaned as his living room came into focus. Looking down on a sleeping Eddie he smiled and rested his head back on the arm…wasn't so bad now he'd seen her.

"What's wrong?" she yawned.

"Just my head…go back to sleep," he said softly and pulled the blanket closer to her.

"When I play nurse," she said and rolled off the sofa-sliding on his shirt as she went.

Jamie watched her wander around his kitchen in nothing but his shirt, apart from wanting to go over there and rip it off her this felt totally normal to him, her being here was totally normal "you know," he said and sat up a little "I could get used to this."

Eddie sent him a glare and walked back with painkillers and water "I'm not your maid Reagan," she said and handed it to him.

"I meant you being here," he replied.

"I'm always here dummy," she chuckled.

"You know what I mean," he said and lurched forward to pull her onto his lap "any regrets?"

"Just one," she said shifting to face him "this sofa," she added quickly as his face dropped.

"Shut up," he laughed and kissed her sweetly.

Pulling back, she jumped up and held out her hands "come on, we're having a bed day."

"A naked bed day?" he asked with a grin as he let her pull him along.

Stopping at the bed she turned to face him, locking eyes with him she slid off his shirt and let it drop to the floor "go get me your Harvard hoodie," she smirked and slid under the covers.

Jamie shook his head and walked to his wardrobe, pulling the hoodie from a hanger he walked to the bed and climbed in "you're driving me crazy," he chuckled and handed it to her.

"I know," she said and took it from him "this is for later," she added and put it on the locker beside the bed.

Jamie chuckled and moved closer to her "tease," he mumbled and kissed her.

Rolling him onto his back she climbed onto him and pulled back "what's going to happen tomorrow?"

"What?" he frowned.

"Us, work," she replied, "I'll assume you want to continue this?" she asked pointing between them.

"Definitely," he nodded.

"So, we can't ride together anymore," she said, "if anyone finds out we'll be in so much trouble."

"Don't worry about it, we'll go see Renzulli before tour tomorrow," he replied.

"It's gonna suck not riding with you every day," she groaned.

"Do you want this?" he asked seriously.

"Yes," she nodded "we've finally done what we've both wanted, I want you Jamie, I want to be with you, I want us to be a couple."

Leaning up on his elbows he kissed her quickly "me too, I know we're gonna be great together. Don't worry about work, coming home to you will be ten times better."

…

A while later Jamie reached out for his phone as it beeped on the locker, seeing a message from Joe he read it and sighed "really?" he groaned.

"What?" she mumbled into his chest.

"Joe wants to see me, as soon as," he sighed.

"Well tell him no," she said and tightened her hold on him "it's his fault last night even happened, just tell him your head is too sore."

"He's on his way here," he replied as he read another message.

"Great," she muttered "you better go pick up all our clothes before he gets here."

Jamie rolled her onto her back and hovered over her "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sighed and slid her arms around his neck "he just left you there, he didn't wait to see how you were, I mean he's your brother and he didn't even wait to find out anything. The whole thing is weird and now he wants to see you…I think something is still going on here."

Lowering his head, he kissed her sweetly "I know," he said and rolled out of the bed "I'm gonna hear him out first then take it from there."

"Want me to go?" she asked.

"No," he scoffed "you're staying right there."

"I gotta go home at some stage today anyway, so it may as well be while he's here," she said and rolled out of the bed. "I'll go home and get my stuff for tomorrow, you call me when he's gone, when I get back we can watch a movie and get a take out."

Jamie watched her pull on his clothes instead of her dress from last night "alright," he nodded "but you better not go home and fall asleep."

"As if," she scoffed and walked to him "not when I know what's waiting here for me," she added and wrapped her arms around him.

Jamie chuckled and pecked her quickly "get outta here," he said and walked to the table by the door "take my car so you don't have to walk, we can ride in together tomorrow morning."

Taking his keys from him she leaned in and kissed him softly "don't let him brush you off this time."

"I won't," he replied and opened the door for her "I'm warning you Janko, no naps."

Eddie laughed as she walked by him "I'll be back as soon as he's gone…see ya!" she called as she walked down the hall.

A few minutes later Jamie walked to the door as someone knocked, pulling it open he stepped back to let Joe in.

"How's your head?" he asked turning back to him "it looks sore," he added with a guilty look.

"What's going on Joe?" he asked ignoring his question "and don't tell me it's nothing."

"You have to understand Kid, you were never meant to get hurt-no one was. No one is to know what's going on."

"What's going Joe! And do not lie to me!" Jamie yelled.

"I'm investigating dirty cops!" he yelled back.

* * *

Jamie stood there staring at him as he took it all in, he hoped he was hearing wrong "what?" he finally asked a lot calmer.

Joe sighed and sat on the arm of the chair "it started off with drugs going missing from crime scenes, I knew they were there because I collected it or my partner did. When the evidence reached the station, the drugs would be gone along with notes of them and the pictures that were taken."

Jamie again sat there trying to take it all in "what do you mean it started with drugs?"

Joe scrubbed his hands over his face "I'm in deep J, my partner is on the take and I can't get anything solid-he's good…the feds are involved too," he said and stood up. "It then escalated to money and guns going missing in transport, FBI brought me in on it and asked me to help, this goes all the way to One PP…that's why I couldn't get dad involved."

"Joe," Jamie said and walked to him "you need help on this, dad can help you-Danny and I can help you."

"No," he said quickly "I can't risk any of you getting hurt, I don't know how high this goes, who to trust, who to watch…I'm better off on my own."

"So, what?" Jamie yelled "I'm supposed to go on like I knew nothing? What if something happens to you? Am I to lie to Angela? To Dad? To our family?"

Joe sighed heavily "if something does happen to me you need to get in touch with an Agent called Anderson, she'll tell you everything you need to know."

"No!" Jamie yelled "I'm helping you! you're not doing this alone! We've already lost mom! Dad can't take another blow like that!"

"I'm so close," Joe said quickly "I've got over a dozen names confirmed, Jamie, please," he said grabbing his shoulders "two are from dad's office, he can't know. Three are I.A, Four are from your precinct, and six from Danny's. I have nine from my precinct, hell I even have one judge and people from the DA's office…this is gonna get dangerous."

"I'm not letting you do this alone Joe," he said and walked to the door "we're meeting tomorrow and you are gonna fill me in on what you've got. If you don't come clean on everything-and I mean everything, I'm going to dad."

Joe shook his head and walked to him "I don't think you realise how dangerous this is kid, I can't risk you getting hurt."

"I don't care, you're my brother, I'm not letting you do this alone…those guys you were chasing last night?" he asked and turned back to him "why no back up or partner?

"Because they are guys who take the guns and drugs off these cops and sell them for them."

Jamie sighed "that's stupid Joe, do you not think they'll go right back to these cops and talk?"

Joe shrugged and pulled the door open "like I said, I'm so close…see you tomorrow-and kid…I'm so sorry you got caught up in this."

…

Later that evening Eddie bust out laughing, when Jamie didn't follow she titled her head "okay, that was funny and you didn't laugh…what's on your mind?"

"Sorry," he said glancing at her quickly "just thinking about something."

"How did your talk go with Joe?" she asked, "you never filled me in."

"Good," he replied.

"Just good?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied.

"Jamie," she sighed "it's been a one-sided conversation since I got here…you know you can trust me, whatever it is."

"Can't talk about it," he said and stood up.

"Not even with me?" she asked as she followed him to the kitchen.

"Eddie, lives are at stake here, the less you know the better," he replied hoping she'd understand.

"Are you in danger?" she asked worried.

Jamie nodded "I will be once I'm up to speed," he said and walked to her "you can't know anything, I want you safe and away from this."

"I'm your partner, I'm supposed to back you up, just tell me?" she asked.

"No," he said and kissed her quickly "you're not my partner anymore so you won't be there to back me up."

"Well then this," she said pointing between them "is over."

"You don't mean that," he shot back.

"Yes I do, I'm staying as your partner where I can see your every move, if you're in danger I'm gonna be there, you've no choice so you'd be best just telling me because I'm not going anywhere!" she yelled.

Jamie blew out a breath and stared at her, damn her and her damn stubbornness. He did trust her and would tell her in a heartbeat, but he wanted her safe, if she didn't know anything no one could come after her "Eddie," he started.

"No," she said cutting him off "I care about you I'm not gonna let you put yourself in danger with no back up just like your stupid brother did."

Jamie sighed again "you're not gonna like what I'm gonna say."

"I can handle it," she said trying to stay calm.

Walking to her he grabbed her hand and led her to the sofa "Eddie, I trust you with my life and I know I don't have to tell you not to tell anyone else, but I gotta be clear here."

"I won't breath a word to anyone…tell me?" she asked.

"He's investigating a group of dirty cops, this goes from our precinct, to Joe's, to Danny's, the DA's office, the court house-even one PP. There are a lot of high power names on the list that he's already confirmed."

Eddie sat there open-mouthed "and he's one hundred per cent sure?" she asked after a minute.

Jamie nodded "he's being on this with the FBI for a while now, money drugs and weapons are not making it from crime scenes to the evidence room, they're being sold on the street by these cops."

"I'm sorry I asked," she said and dropped down beside him.

* * *

The next morning Eddie yawned and made her way out of the bedroom to find Jamie already dressed and at the table "couldn't sleep?" she asked sitting beside him.

"No," he sighed "I just keep thinking about Joe and this whole mess."

"Can't you go to your dad?" she asked.

"No, Joe knows there's people there, we can't risk it."

"What about Baker? She can be trusted."

Jamie stood up "I know she can be trusted but we can't risk anyone finding out we spoke to her, we could put her in danger."

"Right," Eddie nodded and stood up too "so what now?"

"I don't know," he sighed "I'm meeting Joe after tour, I'll know more then…we should get ready," he added and walked to the bathroom.

Pulling up at the station Jamie sighed and looked at the building "Eddie," he said and grabbed her arm as she opened the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked frowning.

"I can't go to Renzulli-not today, I've too much on my mind."

"Then it's strictly business today," she said and climbed out.

Watching her hurry on inside he groaned and climbed out, why did this have to happen now? He was so close to getting everything he's ever wanted. Stopping at the locker room door he knocked "Janko?" he called in hoping she was alone.

"Come in!" she called back "there's no one else in here!"

Slipping in he closed the door behind him "I'm sorry, I didn't explain that properly," he said as he walked to her "I do want us to be together but with this thing with Joe is messing with my head."

"It's okay, I understand," she replied.

Leaning in he kissed her slowly and pulled her to him "I want nothing more than this, but right now I'm gonna be all over the place. I know in my mind I can't commit to this one hundred per cent, I don't wanna hurt you or make you think I don't love you."

"You love me?" she squealed wide eyed.

"Yes," he chuckled and tugged her back to him "I love you-you don't have to say it back, it's just the way I feel," he said and kissed her again.

Sliding her hand onto his cheek she deepened the kiss a little then pulled back "we shouldn't be doing this here," she mumbled as she teased him with kisses "someone could walk in," she added.

Jamie backed her up against the locker and kissed her hard, sliding his hands onto her butt he lifted her onto his hips and broke the kiss "you're the last one in," he panted and walked back towards the shower rooms.

"Jamie," she mumbled "we're gonna get caught."

Jamie balanced her against the wall "do you want me to stop?"

"Well, no," she said slowly.

Jamie laughed and moved back to her "didn't think so," he said and claimed her lips again.

…

A little while later they both emerged from the female locker rooms fixing their uniforms wearing matching grins "roll call is in less than a minute," he chuckled as they hurried to the room.

"Your fault," she laughed as they skidded into the room.

"Janko, Reagan, nice of you to join us," Renzulli said.

"Sorry Sarge, Janko had a little car trouble this morning," Jamie replied.

"And boy wonder comes to the rescue," he chuckled "alright, listen up!"

After they were given assignments and sent on their way Jamie and Eddie headed to the coffee machine. Jamie turned at his name being called to see Joe's partner Anderson walking towards him quickly "I'll meet you at the car," he said and walked to him "everything okay Anderson? Is it Joe?" he asked worried.

"He's fine," Anderson replied, "but I do need to talk to you urgently, I've secured a room from your Sergeant…this way," he said and walked by him.

"Be careful," Eddie muttered as she walked by him.

"What's this all about?" he asked as he closed the door.

"I need to ask you a few questions regarding your brother."

Jamie frowned "Danny or Joe?" he asked playing dumb.

"Joe," Anderson sighed and sat on a chair "he's not himself lately and I was hoping you could shed some light for me."

Jamie shrugged "I'll answer what I can, but I'm not sure what you're getting at, he seems fine to me."

"How did you get that cut on your head?"

"Walking my partner home after a night out and fell over a crack in the ground…what has this to do with Joe?" he asked.

Anderson moved closer to him "so you didn't see anything or hear anything regarding your brother Saturday night?"

"No," he replied slowly "like I said, I was out with my partner then I walked her home before I went on home."

"Did Joe come see you yesterday?"

"Yeah," Jamie nodded knowing they were onto him "so? He's my brother…what's going on here?"

"What did you talk about?"

Jamie sighed "I'm not saying another word until I know what's going on."

Anderson sighed "we have reason to believe your brother is involved in some illegal activity, so I'll advise you to answer my questions so I can help him. what did you guys talk about when he came to see you yesterday? Was he upset? Was he acting differently?"

Jamie went wide eyed and shot up "Joe? No way, this has to be some kind of mistake."

"It's not, I've done my homework Jamie, I need to know what you talked about, I haven't gone any further with this but it's only a matter of time before someone else finds out. Joe is my partner, I want to help him, I want to have his back."

Jamie sighed "his car, I ordered pieces online for him about a month ago and he's worried they go lost. He was fine I haven't noticed anything, now if you'll excuse me, my partner is waiting for me," he said and pulled the door open "I don't know what's going on here but Joe is not your guy."

"This stays between us Reagan!" he called after him.

* * *

"What did he want? What did he say?" Eddie asked as soon as he got into the car.

"Not here," he said watching Anderson watch him.

As soon as he was gone Anderson pulled out his phone "the kid is clean, I don't think Reagans' told him anything, but I think he knows something is up."

"I'll take care of him," the voice on the other end replied and hung up.

Jamie pulled in a few blocks away and turned to Eddie "I can't risk using my phone will you send Joe a message for me?"

"Sure, but what happened?" she asked as she pulled out her phone.

Jamie sighed heavily "he knows Joe is on to him, he tried to turn it around and make it look likes it's Joe doing it all."

"That's bull, no one will believe that," she scoffed.

"Eddie, I don't even wanna believe some of the names that are involved in this, we need to get this dealt with as quickly and quietly as possible. If it comes out that the PC's son is being investigated his career is over whether he's found innocent or not."

"You're getting ahead of yourself there, it won't come to that, he's just trying to figure out if you know anything. He won't go any further, he knows once they shine that light on Joe they'll look at him next…what do you want me to say to him?"

"Just tell him to call your phone as soon as he can," he said and looked over at her "I'm sorry, I think I might have landed you in it too, I wasn't thinking."

"Okay," she said as she shot of the text "what did you say about me?" she asked and looked over at him.

"He asked me did I see or hear from Joe Saturday night and I said no I was out with you and I walked you home before going home myself."

"Okay, almost true, I can roll with that," she nodded.

"He asked me what happened to my head and I told him I tripped over a crack in the ground."

Eddie nodded again "okay, I got it," she said and looked down as her phone beeped. "it's Joe, he said it's not safe to call so soon after Anderson visited you, you've to call Angela's phone later tonight and delete the messages."

Jamie sighed "he knows they're on to him, they're following him, how else would they know he was at my place yesterday?"

"That means they would have seen me leave too," she sighed.

"Hey," he said nudging her "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know, it's not that, what if it's passed onto Renzulli?"

Jamie shrugged "we're friends you're allowed in my apartment."

…

Meal time had come and Joe was the only thing on Jamie's mind, sighing he looked over at Eddie to see her watching him "what? Did you say something?"

"No," she said and leaned over the table "that guy at the bar is Joe's old partner, right? The one from warrants?"

Jamie stood up and walked to an empty table, grabbing some ketchup he glanced where Eddie had nodded. Sure enough, there was Joe's old partner sitting at the bar by himself, sighing he walked back to the table and dropped into his seat "Sonny Malevsky," he muttered.

"Do you think he's watching you?"

"Why else would he be here the same time as us," he sighed and stood up "I'm gonna say something."

"Don't," Eddie said and stood up "I'll get this, you wait in the car."

"I'm not gonna let him intimidate me Eddie," he huffed.

"Hey," she said and nudged him towards the door "you can't just go up to the guy for sitting there, he'll know you know something."

"Yeah, guess you're right, I'll be outside," he said and walked out the door.

Eddie walked to the counter and handed the girl her bill, she glanced over at Malevsky watching her "can I help you?"

"No," he replied and slid off his stool "just wondering where I know you from."

"You must have me mixed up with someone else," she said and turned back to the counter "thank you," she said as she took her change.

"Wait, I know," he called stopping her "you're from the twelfth precinct, right?"

"And if I am?" she asked.

"Sonny Malevsky, out of the twenty-seventh," he said holding out his hand.

"Eddie Janko," she said and shook his hand "you're a cop?"

"Detective," he nodded "hey, your Reagan's partner?" he asked.

"Yeah, and he's waiting for me, nice to meet you," she said and walked off.

"Stay safe out there Officer!" he called after her.

"What did he want?" Jamie asked as soon as she climbed into the car.

"He asked me where he knew me from, then asked me was I your partner."

Jamie sighed "he's up to something," he said and started up the car.

Eddie glanced over at Jamie as they drove in silence "are you okay?"

"Yeah," he sighed "sorry, my head is all over the place, I can't keep this to myself much longer."

"Hey," she said placing her hand on his knee "it's gonna be okay, with you helping now Joe will end this quicker."

"Eddie," he said as he slammed on the brakes "the brakes!" he yelled "something's wrong!"

"Jamie! Watch out!" she yelled as an old couple crossed the road ahead of them.

"Hold on!" he yelled and flipped on the sirens.

"Jamie!" she squealed as he hit the kerb.

"Hold on to something!" he yelled as the car sped towards a river bank.

"We're not gonna stop!" she yelled panicked.

"Open your window!" he yelled as they got closer.

"Jamie! We gotta jump!" she screeched.

"We can't we'll hit the ground too hard…brace yourself!" he yelled as the car skidded into a wall and over the bank into the water.

* * *

"Jamie! Jamie!" she yelled panicked as water swamped her feet.

"Stay calm!" he yelled and pulled his radio to his mouth "Central! This is twelve David! Officers in distress! We need help! We're in the water! Send help to our location fast!"

"Twelve David, fire and rescue are on route, any casualties?"

"We're going under!" he yelled back as water covered his knees.

"Jamie!" Eddie screeched "we need to get out!"

"We have to swim Eddie!" he yelled and pulled off his belt.

"It's stuck!" she yelled and yanked at her belt "Jamie it won't open!" she cried as she pulled at it hard.

Jamie looked at the rising water, it was going to pull them down fast "calm down, I'm not leaving you."

"You have to," she whimpered.

"I'm not leaving you," he replied and pulled out his knife.

"Jamie just go," she said as water covered her chest "I'll be fine."

"Eddie I'm not leaving you, I almost have it," he said and went under the water.

"Hey, you're bleeding," she said and grabbed his face as he came back up.

"I'm fine, got it, you go first," he said and pushed her towards the window.

"Jamie," she said unsure as water swallowed the car fast.

"Eddie go now!" he yelled as he tried to hold his head above the water "I'm right behind you."

Eddie pushed herself through the window and up to the surface "Jamie!" she called when he wasn't behind her "Jamie!" she screeched when he still hadn't surfaced. She whipped around as water splashed behind her "you scared me!" she yelled as he swam to her.

"Swim, we need to get out of the water," he panted as he fought to stay afloat.

Getting to the bank Jamie pushed her up with all his strength, "here," she panted and leaned over to pull him up.

Rolling onto his back he closed his eyes and let out a few heavy breaths and just lay there for a moment "are you okay?" he asked sitting up.

"I'm okay," she shivered and rubbed her arms.

"Come here," he said and scooted so he was behind her "we'll be warmer," he added and pulled her back against him.

Eddie sighed and leaned back into him "something tells me this wasn't a fault in the car."

Jamie kissed her on the side of the head and rubbed her arms "no, it wasn't…we'll worry about that later," he added as he heard screeching tyres.

He looked behind him as a car screeched towards them "Danny?" he frowned.

"Jamie!" he yelled and jumped out of the car "are you alright kid?" he yelled as he ran towards them.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" Jamie replied.

"Caught a homicide around the block, a uniform got the call on his radio and told me that it was your car," Danny replied as he threw foil blankets around them "are you both okay?" he asked and looked at Jamie "where's that blood coming from?"

"My head, I banged it off the wheel, my stitches opened," Jamie groaned, it was only starting to hurt now.

"We're getting you checked out," Danny said and helped him to his feet.

"Eddie," Jamie said and pulled her into him "we're gonna go get you checked out too alright?"

Eddie nodded and shivered into him "then can we go home?"

"Definitely," he replied as he helped her into the car.

…

Over at One-PP Frank sat with Garret and Sid as he listened to his son's distressed voice over the air along with his partner in the background. He closed his eyes tight as Jamie yelled they were going under, as it cut off his heart beat out of his chest. No one had called to tell him what was happening, all he knew was Jamie's car had gone over a bank and both were taken to hospital "what is the status on both officers?"

"Both at Saint Vic's, Officer Janko has a few bruises from her belt that's all, Officer Reagan has reopened the wound on his head and has bruises too…he's fine Frank," Garrett said and patted his back.

"Thank god for that," Sid said and stood up "will I tell your detail you're heading there now?"

Frank nodded "thank you Sid," he said and looked at Garrett "I want a full investigation as to why that car malfunctioned."

"On it," he replied and left the room.

Sighing heavily, Frank walked to the window and looked up to the sky "thank you for looking out for my boy and his partner today."

"Sir?" Baker called from the door "your detail is ready."

"Thank you Baker," he replied without turning around.

Arriving at the hospital he found Jamie leaning against the wall with his eyes closed "Jamie," he greeted once he'd reached him.

"Dad," he sighed "I told them to tell you I was fine."

"I wanted to see for myself…how's Janko?"

"She's fine, she's asleep, Linda said we could go as soon as she's awake."

Frank nodded "that's good, what happened son?"

"I don't know," he sighed "the car was working perfectly fine before we stopped for meal."

"Car is being pulled from the river as we speak, there'll be an investigation."

"Dad?" he started, sighing he looked up to see a sleepy Eddie by her door "never mind, thanks for coming but I gotta get Eddie home."

Frank nodded again and stepped out of his way "I'll meet you both outside and drop you off."

"Thanks dad, I'd say we'll both just got to mine, she's a little shaken, I don't really wanna leave her alone," Jamie replied and walked to Eddie.

"I'm taking you back to mine with me okay?"

"Sure," she nodded and glanced at Frank "did he ask you anything?"

"I just said I didn't know what happened…we'll talk at mine," he added and nudged her to walk.

* * *

Later that evening after calls messages and a few drop ins Jamie and Eddie sat on his sofa in silence "you warm enough?" he asked as she shivered against him.

"Little cold," she replied, "I think that water went right through to my bones, I just can't seem to heat up."

Jamie moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, grabbing the blanket off the back of the sofa he threw it over her "better?" he asked.

"A little," she replied and rested her head on his shoulder "has Joe called yet?"

"About ten times," he replied, "I'm too mad to talk to him just now."

"It's not his fault," she said and tilted her head "Jamie we could have been seriously hurt today-or hurt someone else…you need to tell your dad."

"I know," he sighed "but Joe has asked me not to until he figures out his next move."

Eddie sighed "what if next time we're not so lucky?"

Jamie looked down on her "there won't be a next time, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you, when I do talk to Joe I'll be telling him we need to go to my dad."

Eddie leaned up and kissed him sweetly "this put things into perspective for me, when you weren't behind me my heart stopped, I was so scared, I don't wanna lose you Jamie…I love you," she said seriously.

Jamie smiled and lowered his head "love you too," he mumbled and kissed her "this'll all be over soon."

Eddie leaned up and kissed him again "I think I know what'll warm me up."

"Yeah?" he chuckled as she moved to straddle him.

"Uh-huh," she nodded and kissed him hard.

Sliding his hands under her shirt he rested them on her back and pulled her closer "you gotta be kidding me," he sighed as someone knocked at his door.

"Maybe it's your grandpa this time," she giggled and kissed him quickly before rolling off him.

"Whoever it is won't be staying long," he grumbled as he walked to the door, pulling it open he sighed heavily.

"Hey," Joe said from the other side.

Anger he'd never felt before took over him, pulling back his arm he launched it right into his face.

"Oww! What the hell Jamie!" he yelled and grabbed his nose.

"She could have been killed Joe!" he yelled pointing to Eddie.

"Not out here," Eddie said and pulled Jamie back inside.

Joe followed and closed the door "I came here to find out exactly what happened," he said as he held his nose.

Jamie sighed and walked to the freezer, wrapping some peas in a towel he walked back to him "Sonny Malevsky," he said and handed it to him.

…

"What?" he replied wide eyed after a minute.

"We were in a diner on meal, he was at the bar by himself," Eddie started.

"I wanted to say something, but Eddie said I shouldn't, so I waited outside," Jamie added.

"Did he say anything to either of you?"

"He was watching me as I paid so I asked him was he okay," Eddie answered "he asked where he knew me from. When I said he had me mixed up with someone else he asked me was I from the twelfth precinct."

"Okay," Joe nodded "did he say anything else?"

"Yeah, he introduced himself and asked was I Jamie's partner, I said yeah he was waiting for me then I left."

"Did he say anything else? Anything to make you think it wasn't a coincidence?"

"Yeah, actually," she frowned "I didn't hear properly but I'm almost sure he called stay safe out there or something like that."

"What?" Jamie asked, "you never told me that."

Eddie shrugged "I just remembered there."

"I'll kill him," Jamie sighed.

"He knows you're a threat," Joe sighed and looked over at him "we have to end this before someone else gets hurt."

"What do you suggest?" Jamie asked, "you said you didn't want to go to dad until you had everything."

"I know but I can't risk you or anyone else getting hurt, I can't believe I'm saying this," Joe said and stood up "we need to bring in Danny. I've gotten solid proof of four names from his precinct, maybe he could shed some light on the others."

Jamie nodded "we can call him now, knowing Danny he's probably standing over whoever is examining our car."

"No," Joe said quickly "there's one thing I need to do first…don't call Danny until you here from me," he said and walked to the door "I'm really glad your both okay, I'll call you later!" he called and slipped out the door.

Jamie sighed heavily and dropped back into the sofa, Eddie sat back beside him "I wasn't expecting that."

"No," he agreed "I was expecting more leave it to me, don't tell anyone else crap."

Eddie rested her head on his chest and got herself comfortable "I've never seen you that mad before…well, apart from the time you beat the crap out of that guy who pushed me."

Jamie pulled her closer to him "no one messes with you or puts you in any danger."

"Aww, you're such a cutie," she chuckled and tilted her head "but it is nice knowing you have my back no matter what."

Jamie lowered his head "I'll always have your back and I'll always beat the crap out of anyone that hurts you," he chuckled and kissed her slowly.

"Idiot, you do know I can look after myself?" she laughed and let him lift her into his arms.

"I know, but I like defending your honour…I think it might be bed time," he said and stood up.

"I think so too," she chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the bedroom.

 **A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter, see ya soon, JJ.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey everyone, there's a little steamy session in the second lot (nothing too steamy) so if you're not** **into that kinda thing or you just don't wanna read it then please skip ahead, JJ**

Two days had passed and Jamie was getting worried, Joe hadn't been in touch nor had he been at Sunday dinner. Angela had explained that he'd been sent out of town to help on a case and should be back no longer than a day or two, all of the Reagans' had bought it-all except Jamie.

Huffing as he called him again he threw the phone down as it went to mail "god damn it Joe!" he hissed he had called him more than ten times in the last hour and not one call was answered. Looking at his door as someone knocked he walked to it "who is it?" he grumbled-he was in no mood for anyone. When no one answered he gritted his teeth and pulled it open ready to let whoever it was have it-his face immediately changed as he was faced with a bunch of colourful balloons "Eddie?" he chuckled.

"Happy birthday!" she yelled as she popped her head out from behind them.

"You're crazy, you know that?" he chuckled and moved to let her in, his bad mood now gone...she had that affect on him.

"I know, but you love me anyway," she replied as she closed the door over. Dropping the balloons, she walked to him and threw her arms around him "happy birthday babe," she smiled and kissed him deeply.

Sliding his hands onto her waist he sighed into the kiss and pulled her closer.

Eddie pulled back "what's wrong?" she asked full of concern.

"Nothing," he replied and pulled her back to him.

Eddie pulled back again "no presents till you tell me what's going on."

"I don't need presents, I've got you," he smiled and tugged her back to him.

"That's sweet and all, and normally I'd have you on the floor by now-but not this time," she chuckled as a smirk crossed his face "…tell me?" she asked seriously.

Jamie walked to the sofa and sat down "Joe still hasn't been in touch, he hasn't returned any of my calls-not even a message."

Eddie came and sat beside him "he's fine Jamie, I just saw him go into your dad's when I drove by."

"What?" he asked "when? Did he look okay?"

Eddie moved closer to him "he's fine, no marks on him, I'm sure he'll be in touch," she said and kissed him quickly "stop worrying about your brother, it's your birthday, and I got plans for you."

Jamie sighed heavily "why didn't he call me back? I've called him about a hundred times."

"Jamie," she groaned "will you please turn your brain off for like, a minute."

"I can't just turn if off Eddie," he snapped "a lot is going on, we need to sort this."

Eddie sighed and stood up "okay, I see you're not in the mood, so I'll just leave you to it," she said and grabbed her bag "call me if you want to do anything later," she added and pulled the door open.

"Eddie, wait," he said and stood up "I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry, I was worried about him, he hasn't been in touch since he left here the other day."

Eddie closed the door and turned back to him "you gonna let me give you your present?"

"Yes," he chuckled and held out his hands "I'm all yours."

…

After a brief make out session Eddie rolled off him and sat up properly, grabbing her bag she reached in and pulled out a box "now, this is only a small one, if it's too weird, or corny or…whatever, I can take it back," she said as she turned back to him.

Jamie took the box from her and looked down on it "I'm sure whatever it is I'll love it, thank you," he said and kissed her quickly.

"Open it," she said excitedly.

"Do you want to open it?" he chuckled as she bounced beside him.

"Just open it," she chuckled and nudged him "come on, I wanna see your face."

"Okay, calm down," he chucked and took the lid off the box, removing the paper his eyes went wide "babe," he breathed "this is…wow, I mean I don't know what to say," he smiled as he stared down on it.

"Do you like it?" she asked nervously, she'd put so much thought into it, she was worried he wouldn't like it the same way she did.

"Like it?" he asked as he fingered the silver chain in the shape of a police badge with both their badge numbers on it "I love it Eddie, this is amazing…thank you," he said and looked over at her "this really means a lot to me, this is so thoughtful…I love you," he said and leaned in to kiss her slowly.

"Really?" she asked once she'd pulled back "you really like it?"

"Babe this is the best gift I could ever get, but you didn't need to go to all the trouble."

Eddie smiled happily, she could relax now, she'd made the right choice "well I was thinking that we couldn't hide this forever, so," she said and took it from him "this is for you when you get your new partner, you'll always have me with you and know how much I love you," she said as she slipped it around his neck.

Jamie put his hand over it and turned to face her "best girlfriend ever," he chuckled and kissed her sweetly "thank you, I really don't know what to say."

"There's more," she said and jumped up, walking to the balloons she untied a bag and walked to him "open that, I need to pee," she said and ran off.

Chuckling he shook his head and opened the bag, pulling out shirts he admired them and reached back into the bag, pulling out a small envelope he frowned and ripped the seal "no way!" he yelled as his eyes went wide "Eddie! Bon Jovi? Really?" he yelled.

"What? I can't hear you! come to your room! I'm fixing my make up!" she called back.

Standing up he made his way to his room "I said, Bon Jovi tickets you didn…wow," he sputtered and dropped the tickets.

"You like?" she smirked as she walked to him in her very sexy very revealing one piece.

All he could do was nod before grabbing her and slamming his lips to hers.

* * *

A while later they both lay breathing heavily "I think you chipped my tooth," she chuckled.

"You know I've no control when it comes to you," he chuckled back and scooted over to her "you are one in a million," he mumbled and kissed her.

Eddie pulled back "did you have to be so rough?" she chucked and held up her now ripped once piece.

Jamie shrugged "I'll buy you a few new ones."

"So you can rip them too?" she laughed.

"Most definitely," he nodded and kissed her slowly as his hands wandered under the sheets.

"Again?" she giggled as she rolled on top of him.

Jamie made a face and slid his hand onto her cheek "I still have a mental picture," he chucked and tugged her down to him.

"Don't answer it," Eddie panted a few minutes later as his phone rang.

"Can't hear it," he groaned as she sped up "Eddie, fuck, don't stop," he groaned and pulled her closer.

She knew he was close, he always curled his hand around her neck and pulled her as close as he could which sent tingles all down her body. Sliding her hands into his as she got faster she closed her eyes tight as he bit on her neck, she loved this feeling, loved knowing she did it to him as much as he did it to her. Clamping her fingers into his she let out a satisfied moan and started to slow down "Jamie," she whined and peppered his face with kisses until she reached his ear "happy birthday," she chuckled in a low voice.

"Best birthday ever," he panted and planted a kiss on her as he came down off his high.

Another while later Jamie slid back into the bed and handed her a cup, "drink up," he chuckled "you'll need your strength."

"Are we getting out of bed at all today?"

"No," he chuckled "there's nothing more I wanna do than lie here with you all day."

"Sorry to break it to you," she chuckled "but I booked us a table for dinner for eight."

"You didn't have to go to all the trouble, I told you, you're more than enough," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, I wanted to spoil you," she said and looked up at him "coz you're so good to me, you always have been."

"Because I love you, and you deserve it," he replied and kissed her quickly.

"It's your birthday," she chuckled "stop complimenting me."

"Never," he chuckled.

"Hey," she said and tilted her head again "I think it's time we went to Renzulli and sorted out new partners, don't you think?"

"Yeah," he nodded and pulled her closer "it's gonna suck without you."

"I know," she replied and smiled "but this is so much better, we won't have to hide anymore."

"Yeah," he agreed "it's way better, and I'll always have you with me," he said placing his hand over the badge.

…

Later that evening they were just ready to head out for dinner when his buzzer went "who is it?" he called.

"Danny, don't you answer your phone kid? buzz me in."

"He doesn't sound happy," Eddie said.

"Don't worry, whatever it is can wait," he replied and buzzed him in.

Jamie opened the door and let Danny in, frowning when Joe was behind him "what's going on?" he asked.

"I found this idiot sneaking around my precinct," Danny replied pointing to Joe "so now I'm here to get the truth from you, I don't believe him at all."

Jamie sighed and looked over at Eddie "Eddie," he started.

"It's okay," she cut in "I'll cancel the table," she added and walked off to his room.

Jamie watched her go, he didn't miss the way her face dropped "do we have to do this now?"

"Yes!" Danny hissed "you came to me a few weeks ago saying you were worried about him and now I find this and all this madness he's telling me!"

"What did you tell him?" Jamie asked turning to Joe "and where have you been?"

Joe sighed and dropped into a chair "first off, happy birthday J, second, I was following a led that I suspected would lead me to where they meet."

"Where who meet Joe?" Danny yelled "why were you snooping around McKinley's desk? He's a solid cop, a family man, he loves his job."

"He's not the cop you think he is Danny!" Joe yelled back.

Dany scoffed "I've worked with the guy for over twenty years! Of course I know what kind of cop he is! You're out of your mind, you need to take a step back before someone punches you!"

Joe sighed heavily and stood up "I've teamed up with the FBI to take down the Blue templar and all its dirty cops."

Danny scoffed "I was in the Blue templar! Pops was in the Blue templar! Are you saying we're dirty cops?" he asked angrily.

"Everyone calm down!" Jamie cut in before Joe could reply "Joe, tell Danny what you told me-the names you got."

"What names?" Danny asked rolling his eyes.

"You know, I didn't ask you to get involved in this, I asked you to forget you saw me and I'd explain when I could. But no, Danny Reagan has to know everything and stick his beak in where it's not wanted!" Joe yelled angrily.

"You son of a bitch!" Danny growled and ran at him.

"Cut it out!" Jamie yelled and grabbed him "he's telling the truth Danny, if you'd just sit there, shut up and listen to him."

"Jamie!" Eddie called from the door "I'm gonna head, call me later?" she asked.

Jamie let go of Danny "you two sit there and don't even speak till I get back," he said as he followed her outside. "I'm sorry babe," he sighed "I know you went to all this trouble, and you look absolutely mind blowing by the way."

"It's okay," she chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck "I get this is important to…go inside, I'll see you later," she said and kissed him

"I love you," he said when he pulled back "I'll be over as soon as I can, and I'm so sorry about tonight."

"Love you too," she replied as she wiped lipstick from his mouth, "I'll talk to you later," she smiled and walked off.

* * *

"Joe, start from the beginning, tell Danny what you told me," Jamie said as he sat down.

"It started with things going missing during transport, drugs and the paperwork were the first I noticed. I looked into to it, only myself, Anderson, one Detective from Narcotics and the driver of the van handled it, the guy on the van swore to me that it wasn't in the evidence and I could check his dash cam for when the box got put in and he took inventory."

"And did you?" Danny asked.

"Yes, everything was accounted for except the drugs and my notes to go with it, he didn't touch them, he didn't even see them."

"What next?" Danny asked trying to remain calm.

"So I looked at the Narcotics guy, he had a solid alibi, as soon as he signed the drugs over to me he was called to another scene."

"Which leaves you and Anderson last seeing the drugs?" Danny asked.

Joe nodded "I didn't want to believe it was him, I dropped it and thought I'd keep an eye on him before I made another move."

Jamie leaned forward "tell him about the Feds."

"Feds got in touch with me after I searched for missing weapons that never made it to their destination," Joe said. "I met with them they told me they were investigating a group they suspected were on the take."

"On the take?" Danny yelled "so this isn't just about missing inventory?"

"No," Joe sighed "I'm sorry Danny…I've a list of officers from your house and mine, and Jamie's and more. Erin's office, IA, One PP….and a judge too."

Jamie sat watching Danny take it all "I believe him Danny, that accident with me and Eddie was no accident, they think Joe told me and they're afraid of what I know."

Danny snapped his head to him "what? When you went over the bank?" he asked and stood up "this happened because of you? My little brother nearly got killed because of you?" he yelled and grabbed him.

"He's my little brother too!" Joe yelled back and shoved him off "I'm trying to explain here Danny! I'm trying to sort this out without Dad looking like and Idiot or one of is getting killed!"

…

"Cool it," Jamie cut in "tell him the names," he added and turned to Danny "if you can't sit through this and listen you'll have to go and stay out of it. Danny, we all need to be in on this, we all need each other, we need to look out for one another and stick together."

"Yeah, yeah," Danny muttered and dropped into a chair.

Joe sat back down and pulled out a note book "starting with my precinct," he said and opened a page.

"So far I have solid proof on these…Anderson, my Partner, I followed him and saw weapons and money exchange hands with local gang members.

"Your partner?" Danny yelled.

"Yeah, he questioned me about Joe last week, he's trying to put the blame on him because he knows Joe is onto him," Jamie answered.

Joe looked back to his list "Sonny Malevsky, from what I have seen, he's at the top, he's running it, everyone answers to him."

"Malevsky? Are you sure?" Danny frowned.

"Yes Danny, I've done my digging, I've followed him, I've traced phone records."

"Who else is on this list?" Danny asked, "just names for now, then you can fill me in on what they've done."

"Okay," Joe nodded and looked at his list "Jack Henderson, Damon Camia, Mark Sully, James Bradshaw, Oliver Bennet, Peter Lowes and Sergeant Wayne Hyde."

Danny shook his head "Hyde? Dad's known him for years."

"That's just from my precinct," Joe replied, "from Jamie's I have… Adam Locklear, Dennis Jacobs, Mike Mowers and Philip Kent."

Danny sighed "I know most of them, they were all pretty good guys."

"Not anymore," Jamie sighed.

Joe continued with his list "Alex Bellows, Gina Hodges and Ian Masterson from IA. Connie Windsor and Clive Brennan from Erin's office. Judge Keller, I have Molly Matthews and David Fallon from Dad's office."

"Fallon?" Danny asked horrified "he's one of dad's closest allies."

"I know,", Joe nodded "but trust me I went over everything I have on him twice, he's in on it."

Jamie looked over at him "who have you got from Danny's precinct

Joe sighed "you're not gonna like this."

"Just tell me," Danny muttered.

"Apart from McKinley I have…Dan Rogers, Mya Canning, Damon Gayle, Mario Lopez and Lana Vans…I'm sorry Danny, I know you know them all well."

Danny dropped into a seat and looked down at his hands "I know McKinley since college, I'm his son's godfather for crying out loud."

"I'm sorry," Joe sighed "I double checked him twice too."

"What's our next move?" Jamie asked.

Joe shrugged "I was hoping we could come up with a plan together."

Danny nodded "we're going to get Dad and Erin, we're gonna fill them in, get a team of our own-people we can trust. Joe, you get onto your fed contact and tell them we're all in on this…I need a drink," he huffed and walked to the fridge.

* * *

"How big are we gonna make this team?" Jamie asked, "shouldn't we be extra careful?"

Danny looked over at him we got Baez and Janko for now, along with us and Jackie that's it for now until we know more."

"What about Baker?" Jamie asked, "she knows this Molly chick and Fallon."

Joe nodded "meet at Dad's in an hour, I've one or two guys at mine I can trust."

"No," Danny said, "we're not leaving here until it's to go to dad's-together," he said and looked at Joe "you're not on your own anymore."

Joe walked to him and stopped in front of him "before we go anywhere, before we do anything…this is my mess, what I say goes, got it?"

Danny nodded "let's just get this over with and take these sons of bitches down."

Jamie sighed heavily "this isn't gonna happen overnight."

"I know," Joe replied "a few weeks tops, I still need to get more on a few of those people, and if I know Erin as well as I think I do she's gonna want this done by the book and the evidence to be airtight."

"That's our sis," Danny chuckled "Jamie, call Janko and get her to meet us at dad's I'll call Baez and Curatola."

"Alright," he nodded and walked towards his room "just so you know!" he called getting their attention "Eddie and I are together now."

"Tell us something we don't know," Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, her lipstick shade really suits you," Joe smirked.

"Don't tell dad," he chuckled and slipped into his room.

"Hey," she yawned upon answering.

"Hey babe, were you a sleep?" he asked

"No just being all lazy and cosy on the sofa," she replied "what's up? Did your brothers kill each other?"

"Almost," he chuckled "we talked, Joe told him everything."

"Good, he shouldn't be doing this by himself anyway…what happens now?"

"That's kinda what I called about, we're putting together a little team of our own, just a small one-people we can trust."

Eddie sat up on her sofa "what can I do?"

"Meet us at my dad's? Maria and Jackie will be there too…probably Baker too."

"Sure, what time?" she asked as she jumped up to get ready.

"Actually, I can pick you up on the way," he replied "I gotta go, get ready, I'll be by for you soon," he said as Joe called him.

"Okay, love you, see you soon," she said and hung up.

"Eddie's in," Jamie said as he walked back to the living room.

"Jack and Baez are on their way," Danny said and turned to Joe "you ready to face dad?"

"Uh, no," he said slowly "is it weird that I'm more afraid of dad than these guys?"

Danny chucked and pulled the door open "nah, I'd be scared of dad too."

"Maybe it should just be us three in case he flips," Joe muttered as he followed him out.

"You'll be fine…just make sure you know where the exits are at all times," Jamie teased.

"Shut it you," Joe chuckled and got him in a headlock "or I'll spill the beans about Janko."

Jamie laughed and freed himself "you wouldn't rat me out."

"Nah, I'm happy for you kid, I call best man" he replied and wrapped his arm around him.

…

Frank stood staring at his three sons, he couldn't believe what he had just heard "and you're absolutely sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Joe nodded "I've done my digging, I've done it more than once…I'm sorry dad, I've kept you out of it for as long as I could, they're onto me, I need your help."

"Why didn't you come to us when all this started," Frank replied as he looked at a picture of Joe and his mom.

"I thought I could handle this myself and keep you out of it…now I'm in over my head and I don't know my next move," Joe replied.

"One of the Detectives involved knew Joe had told me, another Detective came to see me at the station and questioned me about Joe and what we talked about, the same day someone cut the brakes on my patrol," Jamie said.

Frank turned back to them after a minute or two, "when I came on as commissioner, I conducted a thorough review on all the departments fraternal organisations with IA-including the Blue templar, I never saw anything that would cause concern, much less alarm. I guess I just saw what I was supposed to see," he said and turned back to them.

Walking to his chair he sat down "who is your FBI contact?"

"A female agent-Anderson," Joe replied.

"Anyone else? IA?"

"Lieutenant Bellows from IA interviewed me when I was seen in China town with her, she came forward and backed up my story," Joe answered.

Frank sighed and looked away for a moment "you lied to IA?"

"I didn't know who knew what," Joe replied as he looked back at his dad helplessly.

"You should have come to me right away son," he said softly.

"I know," Joe said and stood up "I'm sorry dad, I've made this worse, I put Jamie and Janko in danger, I can't risk anyone else getting hurt."

Danny stood up "Dad we have a plan, but we'll need your help."

"I'm listening," he replied.

"We've assembled a small team, as this goes from a lot of places including your office, we can't risk it getting out or anyone knowing what we're doing, so for now it's us three, Janko, Baez and Curatola."

"We want Baker too," Jamie cut in "we know we can trust her."

Frank nodded and pulled out his phone "Have Detective Baker and Jim sent to my house," he said and hung up "and you're all sure these officers can be trusted?"

"Yes," Jamie and Danny said quickly "I've known Janko for a long time, I trust her with my life, she always has my back, she'd never betray me."

"Baez and Curatola are as solid as they come," Danny added.

Frank nodded "I need a few minutes to think about things," he said and walked off.

"Where's Janko?" Danny frowned.

"Upstairs playing chess with Pops," Jamie chuckled.

Joe dropped into a seat and sighed heavily "silence from dad is not good."

"He just needs time, come on Joe, we'll have this ended in no time," Jamie said reassuringly.

* * *

Later that night Eddie sat chatting with Maria, Jackie, and Abigail as they boys sat at the table trying to figure out their next move. Watching Jamie leave the table and slip out the back door "sorry girls, I need a bit of air," she said and excused herself.

"Hey, you," she said and leaned on the rail beside him.

"Hey," he sighed and turned his body to face her.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"I couldn't even tell you," he sighed "I don't know what way this is gonna go Eddie, I wanna tell you I don't want you on this, but at the same time I want you there because there's no one I trust more than you."

"It's okay," she said moving closer to him "I know this is gonna be dangerous Jamie, but you can't worry about me. I have the best training behind me, I've learned a lot from my awesome partner…I'm gonna be fine, I'm gonna have your back no matter what."

Jamie slid his hand onto hers "I love you, you know, I think my feelings for you are clouding my judgment."

Eddie stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck "look at me, it's me, Janko, your partner-not your girlfriend…out there I can't be, okay?"

"I can't turn my feelings off," he replied.

"I know," she nodded "you think I'm not gonna worry about you too? Or your brothers? Or any of those girls in there? We got a job to do Reagan, you need to push your feelings aside, I'm a big girl, I am a cop, okay?"

"Okay," he chuckled and lowered his head "I'll try my best."

Eddie closed the distance between them and kissed him slowly, pulling back she looked him in the eye "I love you okay, we're gonna be fine, we're gonna end this, then we're gonna sort out our new partners and you Mr Reagan are gonna take me on a real date, go it?"

"Got it," he chuckled and stepped away from her "we better get back inside."

At the side of the house Frank had slipped out to have a cigar and a moment to think, he had heard his youngest and his partner-seen them kissing too. Shaking his head, he put the cigar out and made his way back inside, Janko was right, they were gonna end this-and fast.

Eddie sat down beside the girls who were all smirking at her "did I miss something?" she asked.

"Uh, you know we can see through the blinds, right?" Maria chuckled.

Eddie's face drained of colour "did they see?" she asked quickly.

"No," Jackie laughed.

"Yes we did!" Danny called over "but we already knew anyway…don't tell dad," he chuckled.

"Dad knows," Frank said and sat back at the table "but for now I'll forget I saw anything."

Eddie groaned and threw her hands over her face…they were in trouble for sure.

…

Late into the night Joe yawned "so we all know where were at? What we've to do over the next week?"

"Yes," everyone nodded.

"I've called Reacher, he'll be here first thing tomorrow," Danny added.

"Jamie, you and Janko are on Malevsky," Joe started "but be careful he's already on to you."

"I'll take him," Baez cut in "I've never met him, he doesn't know Danny is my partner, it makes sense."

Joe nodded "okay, you take him, he's tying up loose ends, I need you to follow him and see what you can get. Jamie and Janko, you take...Camia, he's the paper trail to the money, I want you to check his banks, search any names you can associated with him."

"I think we should call it a night," Frank cut in "it's after two am, everyone go get some sleep and be back here for eight am sharp you'll all be cleared to be missing for the day. As we don't know who knows what, this stays inhouse-in this house."

As everyone left Jamie hung back "dad?" he asked.

"Yes son?" he replied.

"Can I talk to you?"

"If it's about you and Janko save it, I can't deal with that right now."

"It's not," he said and walked back to the table "uh, I know David Fallon is a good friend of yours, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Frank sighed and smiled sadly "he was, unfortunately he took the wrong road, no one is above the law, my friend or not."

Jamie nodded and stood up "I'm sorry anyway…I better go, I've to drop Janko home."

"Keep an eye on Joe!" he called after him and watched them all file out of his house, how the hell did he not notice this? how did no one notice it before the FBI? Why did they come to his Son and not him?

Outside Eddie waved to the others and waited by the door "ready?" Jamie asked as he shrugged on his coat.

"Yeah…is your dad okay?" she asked as they walked to his car.

"I don't know what he's thinking," Jamie sighed "I guess he still needs time to process it…come on, I'll drop you home."

"Do you want to stay?" she asked.

"J!" Joe called before he could answer and walked to him.

"Everything okay?"

Joe nodded "I just want to say thanks-and to you too," he said turning to Eddie "I know this is my mess and I brought this all into our lives, so if any of you want to back out, now is the time."

"I'm in till the end," Eddie said.

"Me too," Jamie added "we'll end this together…go home Joe, Angela is probably wondering where you are."

"I am, I'm beat…she owes me twenty bucks, I told her you two would end up together and she didn't believe me."

"Get outta here," Jamie chuckled and shoved him.

"Night guys!" he called as he walked to his car.

"So, we're unofficial official?" she chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so," Jamie chuckled "they won't say anything, we'll see Renzulli when this is all over…in you get."

…

The next morning Eddie yawned and rolled over, squinting against the light she looked at the clock and saw it was only gone five am. Sitting up she looked around for Jamie, sliding out of the bed she walked to the door and pulled it open, seeing him by the window she walked to him and leaned on the wall beside him "what are you doing up?"

"Thinking," he replied and glanced at her "about you."

"Me?" she asked and turned to face him.

"It scares me how much I love you, it scares me how much I care about you and worst of all, it scares me how much I worry about you," he said and looked over at her. "I can't afford to lose you Eddie, I honestly don't know what I would do, I don't think I could go on without you."

"Jamie," she sighed.

"I'm just telling you what's on my mind, going into what we're about to is scaring me more than I thought. We don't know what we're dealing with, we don't know if we'll walk out of there alive."

"We will walk out of there," she said and moved close to him.

"You don't know that," he said and moved away from her "they killed a detective Eddie, one of their own, all to cover up their dodgy dealings."

"You're over thinking things Jamie, we're all gonna be fine, they're all gonna be arrested and made pay for what they've done."

Jamie sighed again and dropped onto the sofa "I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out."

Eddie walked to him "you're an amazing cop, you're good at your job, you'll have a great bunch of people around you…we're gonna be fine Jamie."

Jamie looked up at her as she sat on the arm "promise me you'll take extra care of yourself if I'm not with you."

Eddie nodded and slid onto his lap "stop worrying," she said and wrapped her arms around him.

Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into her "Eddie?" he said and looked up at her "do you think we're moving too fast?"

"No," she smiled "we just have a massive connection, I knew I loved you from day one, the more time I spent with you the more I fell in love with you. No one has ever made me feel what you do-not even close to it, I love you Jamie, there's never gonna be anyone else for me."

Jamie leaned in and kissed her "move in with me?" he whispered.

"What?" she asked and pulled back.

"When this is all over and we're back to normal I want you to move in with me."

"Are you sure?" she asked "that is a massive step."

"There's not gonna be anyone else for me either Eddie so why put it off? I love you, I wanna live with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Then okay," she chuckled "we'll talk again when this is over."

Jamie stood up and shifted her onto his hips we got a few hours, I can thinkof a few things we can do," he chuckled and kicked the bedroom door closed.

 **A/N hope you all enjoyed this, sorry for the delay, I kinda got lost for a bit-but I've figured it out…next chapter is the big one eeek! See you soo JJ xx**


	4. Chapter 4

A week had gone by and the gang were quickly gaining in on the Blue templar and all its members. Jamie slipped away from his dad's leaving Eddie behind…he had something to take care of.

"Jamie!" Renzulli called pulling him from his thoughts.

"Sarge," he replied and stood up "you got a minute?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, is everything okay?" he asked as he gestured for him to follow him into his office.

Jamie closed the door over and hovered by the desk "there's something I wanted to talk to you about…I want a new partner," he added quickly.

Renzulli raised an eyebrow and looked at him "sit down," he sighed "a new partner?" he asked "why?" he frowned "I'm confused, you and Janko are the dynamic duo around here. You're my best officers, you work so well together, I thought you loved her."

"That's the problem," Jamie replied, "I do love her-I am in love with her, I want to see where this can go, and we want to do this by the book."

Renzulli smiled and nodded "ah, I see," he chuckled "so you finally did it? You finally admitted to what I've known for years?"

"Yeah," Jamie chuckled "we've both talked about it, we think this is best for everyone."

"I think so too," he chuckled "I'll terminate your partnership and look into getting you both new partners, but before I do," he said and stood up "I have one question for you."

"Okay," Jamie nodded as his heart sped up, he couldn't lie, if he asked had anything happened he'd be spilling his guts.

"Have you really thought about this?" he asked and sat across from him "I know it's all well and good now and you want to see where it can go, but have you thought about what would happen if it doesn't work out?"

Jamie nodded "we have, I'll have her back no matter what and she'll have mine. If things don't work out then they don't work out, we're both professionals and we'll be able to handle working together."

Renzulli nodded again "okay, if this is what you both want I'll get working on it."

"Thanks Sarge," Jamie said and stood up relieved he hadn't been asked that dreaded question.

"Hey Reagan?" he called before he could leave "I'm real happy for you, I'm glad you've finally come to me, I wish you both all the happiness in the world, you both deserve it."

"Thank you, and thank you for pairing us together," he chuckled.

"Go on, get outta here," Renzulli laughed and shooed him away "I'll see you back here Monday, you've to report to twenty-seven today and tomorrow at the request of the Commissioner."

Jamie nodded, he felt bad that he couldn't say anything, he knew he could trust him, he just wasn't sure Joe and Danny would feel the same. "Thanks again Sarge, I can only image what Joe has lined up…I'll see you Monday!" he called on his way out the door.

…

Over at Frank's Jamie slipped in and joined everyone in the kitchen "where have you been"? Danny asked.

"Had to get something from home," he replied and moved over to Joe "where are we at?"

"We're just waiting on Jackie to get back from the airport," Danny answered, "one of the guys know the heat is on, he's packed his family up and dropped them off at the airport."

Erin moved closer "get me names, I can have customs hold the wife on the other end."

"In the meantime," Joe started "you can all head off, I'm gonna stay here and go over everything we have…we move tomorrow, that's when they're meeting."

"Are you sure there's nothing else we can do?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah," Baez chimed in "anyone else we can follow? A plate we could run?"

"We've got everything we need on every one of them, I know where and when they're meeting with the missing twelve million dollars," Joe replied. "We've got solid evidence on all of them, they'll all be going down, there is no walking away from this one, and I just want to thank you all, I couldn't have done it without you," he added and looked over at Jamie "especially you…and your constant nagging," he chuckled.

"Jerk," he chuckled.

"Yeah, kid," Danny said and slapped him on the back "if it wasn't for you and your worrying head we wouldn't have known about this, and Rambo over here might have gotten himself into some deep trouble."

"Got him!" Jackie called coming through the door. "Dropped the wife and kids off with enough luggage to go on a Bon Jovi tour, I got close enough to hear the goodbyes, he told them he'd be seeing them Monday."

Joe nodded "that's Camia, McKinley, Jacobs, Kent, Lopez and Fallon that have moved their families. Tomorrow must be the last job-the big one, this money will set them up for a while."

"Dad?" Danny asked, "do you want us to sit on them and see what they do tonight?"

"Tying up loose ends no doubt," Jamie said.

Frank nodded "just sit on Malevsky, McKinley and Fallon, they seem to be the top players."

"We'll take McKinley," Danny said quickly.

"I'll take Fallon," Jackie added.

"We'll take Malevsky," Jamie cut in.

"No," Joe said quickly "J, I don't want you doing anything else."

"I wanna help Joe," he replied annoyed.

"Anderson and Malevsky are on to you son," Frank cut in.

"Exactly," Danny added "so just go home or stay here, we'll keep you updated."

"I'm not a kid anymore," Jamie replied angrily "I can look after myself you know?"

"Jamie, leave it, they're right," Eddie said and moved closer to him "we had a close call last week, we should lie low till we're ready to move."

"Fine," he sighed "I'll be at home then," he added and stalked out.

"Sorry…he just worries," Eddie said and hurried after him.

Joe sighed heavily-he worried too.

* * *

Eddie left Jamie alone with his thoughts after they got back to his, he was still annoyed and muttering every now and then, not making any sense. Looking up as the bathroom door open she watched him walk to the bedroom "do you want anything for lunch? We could go to the Bodega down the street and grab subs."

"No, I'm good," he replied and walked on to his room.

"Jamie?" she called after him.

"What?" he called back.

"Are you with me? Do you even know I'm here?"

"I'm just pissed," he replied and dropped down beside her "Joe came to me for help and now Danny is involved I feel like I've been pushed aside because I'm the younger brother."

"It's not like that and you know it," she replied, "they know Joe told you something, they could have someone watching us."

"Still," he sighed "I feel like I'm being left out because they think I can't handle myself."

"You're being ridiculous," she sighed and stood up "last week we could have died, what if I hadn't got my belt off? Where would we be now?" she snapped. "I'd be dead! And all you can go on about is you being left out! Grow up Jamie!" she hissed "this isn't a football game!" she yelled and stormed off to his room.

As the door slammed Jamie sighed and dropped back into the sofa, leaving her for a few minutes he stood up and made his way to his room. Pushing the door in he found her in a ball lying in his bed "I'm sorry, okay," he said and sat beside her.

"I'm scared Jamie," she whimpered "this is really big, we're going up against other cops, there's more of them than there is us. I can't sit there and listen to you go on and on about something that doesn't matter, your brothers are trying to protect you, they're not doing it just because you're the youngest-end of."

"Eddie," he said and lay back beside her "if you want out all you have to do is say," he said and rolled to face her. "I know we've had this conversation before and I know you're scared, but I am too."

"I don't want out," she said quickly.

Jamie moved closer to her "even the thought of something happening to you is killing me, I can't lose you, but I know you can handle yourself and I know we're gonna be just fine."

Eddie rolled onto his chest "the sooner the better this is over with."

"I hear ya," he chuckled and wrapped his arm around her "and I'm sorry, I won't mention being left out again."

"Baby," she chuckled into him.

"Witch," he chuckled back.

"What?" she gasped and sat up "take that back!"

"No," he chuckled "…oww!" he yelled when she pinched him

"Take it back," she warned.

"Okay, okay," he said and grabbed her "you're my sexy witch," he chuckled and kissed her deeply.

…

A while later they lay tangled in the sheets "Jamie?" she asked and titled her head "do you think we'll get them all?"

"I hope so," he replied as he ran his fingers up and down her arm "I don't think any of them know we're onto them apart from Joe and what I might know."

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when your dad comes in," Eddie chuckled.

"My dad?" Jamie frowned.

"Aw, yeah, you weren't there when they said that part," Eddie said and sat up "your dad wants to see them all personally, so they've decided once we clear the place and take their weapons he'll come in with his detail."

"Okay," Jamie said slowly "what else did I miss?"

"Ah, Danny and Erin getting into it over a warrant for a wiretap," she replied, "where did you go anyway?"

"Uh," he said and sat up "I went to see Renzulli."

"What?" she said and looked over at him "about us?"

"Yes," he nodded "I know I said we should wait, but I've told you twice I'd talk to him, something kept coming up. I didn't want to put it off anymore, I felt it was right…are you okay with that?"

"Was he okay with it? Are we in trouble?" she asked.

"No, he was happy for us more than anything else, he said he'd terminate our partnership and look into new partners."

Eddie felt a twang of sadness in her chest, Jamie picked up on it right away "hey," he said and slid his hand onto her cheek "bigger and better things."

"I know," she said sadly "but it's four years that's come to end, four years on the streets together, all the things we've been through-we delivered a baby, we talked a guy down off a bridge, you've saved my life more than once…it's just a lot, and now it's just over."

"We'll have our memories," Jamie said and scooted closer to her "we'll still be at the same precinct, we'll still see each other, I've still got you back," he smiled.

Eddie leaned in and kissed him "better start arranging that date."

"Already planned," he chuckled and kissed her slowly "damn it," he sighed as his phone rang "Joe?" he said quickly.

"J, I need you," he panted "they're onto me, I followed them, they've moved the party up…meet me at dads now!"

"Are you running?" Jamie asked as he rolled off the bed "are you okay? Where are you? Are you alone?"

"Yeah," he panted "I had to ditch my car, don't worry about me, I'm fine, just get to dad's and the get the others there," he said and hung up.

"Joe? Where are you?" Jamie asked "Joe?" he yelled louder.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked.

"Get dressed, we have to get to my dad's," he said as he put his phone to his ear to call Danny.

"Try Danny and Baez again," he said as he pulled away.

* * *

Arriving at Franks Jamie let himself in "Dad!" he called and hurried around looking for him.

"Jamie, calm down," Eddie said softly.

"Jamie?" Frank said as he came down the stairs.

"Where's Danny? Have you heard from him? Have any of the others been in touch?"

"Danny is on a tour…why? What's going on?" Frank asked as he followed him to the kitchen.

"Joe called me, he told me they were onto him and they were moving things up, he was running dad they must be following him," Jamie said as he called Joe again "Joe?" he said relieved "where are you?"

"Back door," he panted and hung up, two seconds later he burst through the door.

"Thank God," Frank sighed "where were you? What happened?"

Joe dropped into a chair to catch his breath "I followed Fallon, he dropped his wife and son off at the train station. After that he met up with Camia, so I followed them to a warehouse Malevsky was there waiting, they talked for a few minutes before going inside."

"How did they see you?" Frank asked.

"I was trying to get a better look inside," Joe replied, "I didn't see Anderson come up behind me."

"What now?" Jamie asked, "surely they'll move it or hold off now that they know you've seen them."

"No," Joe said shaking his head "the place they're meeting at is an old bar that Lopez's father owns, it's a run-down joint on the other side of town. This place is where they're storing the stuff they've stolen."

"What did Anderson say when he saw you?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing, I saw him and took off, he lost me in the woods, I doubled back and got back to the window, but they had my car blocked off, so I had to leave it."

"Did you hear anything else?" Frank asked as he walked to get his phone.

"Midnight tomorrow night," Joe replied, "they've moved from seven pm, but I guess someone will be keeping a look out in case I turn up."

Frank nodded "Jamie you and Janko go to Danny's Precinct, I've had him recalled to his desk, get him to run Malevsky's plate and track him from there. If he goes near that warehouse or the bar you call me immediately, you are not to make any moves, you just watch, you got it?"

"Got it," Jamie nodded.

"Hang on," Joe cut in "he can't go, Malevsky knows what car he has and what he looks like, it's too risky."

"We'll take mine," Eddie cut in before Jamie could start arguing back. "He's only seen me once, he won't know me with my hair down and I haven't been in my car in a while, so it hasn't been at the precinct….we just have to go get it from my place."

Frank nodded again "go, stay together and stay in touch!" he called after him.

Outside Jamie grabbed Eddie and slid his hands onto her waist "I love you," he said and kissed her hard.

Eddie pulled back after a minute "love you too…let's do this," she said and climbed into his car.

…

Pulling up outside Danny's precinct Jamie sighed and looked over at Eddie "last chance to back out," he said as he slid his hand into hers.

Eddie looked down at their joined hands, smiling slightly she squeezed "don't be such a baby Reagan," she chuckled and climbed out.

Following her he dug his hands deep into his pockets "Eddie," he said and paused for a moment.

"I know, okay?" she said and walked back to him "I know, you don't need to tell me again," she said and took a step closer to him "just think," she said sliding her hands around his neck "this time tomorrow this will all be over and we can get started on clearing out my place.

Sliding his hands onto her hips he let out a heavy sigh "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, you know that?" he asked and looked into her eyes "you're everything to me Eddie," he said and slid his hand onto her cheek "I'm not gonna let anything get in the way of us-I promise, no matter what it is, I'm always gonna love you and be there for you."

"You know," she said tugging him closer "sometimes you're such a dork-but, I love you too and nothing is ever gonna change about that," she said and kissed him.

"Break it up Romeo and Juliet, we got work to do," Danny said brushing by them.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked as they hurried down the steps after him. "I thought we were just getting a plate from you and heading off on our own."

"Conveniently," Danny said as he pulled his car door open "there's been a break in at the warehouse Joe was at and now it's on fire, we gotta get there before all the evidence is gone."

"But Danny," Jamie started "Malevsky's plate...we should follow up on that. That's what dad and Joe want us to do."

"Okay genius," Danny said annoyed and slammed his door shut "let's call dad and see if he'd rather you chase a guy that'll still be at home in an hour, or if he'd rather you get to the warehouse to get the only solid leads we have on this case so far."

"No need to be such a jerk about it," Eddie said "we're just doing what we were asked to do."

Danny gave Eddie a clod stare "does she have to be with you everywhere you go?"

"Hey," Jamie said in warning "don't start taking it out on her, we're just trying to help."

Danny sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face "kid, I don't have time for this, either you come with me or you don't...the plate number is on my desk," he added and climbed into his car.

"Hey, wait," Jamie said and grabbed the door "where's Baez?"

"Not answering her cell," Danny replied.

"And you don't think that's weird?" Eddie asked.

"No," Danny sighed "she was getting some sleep last I spoke to her."

"She knows what we're working on Danny," Jamie said and looked over at Eddie "she'd have her phone near her...maybe we should check her place out."

"I'll go," Eddie said before Danny could reply "Jamie, you go with Danny, I'll link in with you soon, I'll get the plate and follow with Baez," she said and hurried off before either boys could answer.

"Be careful!" Jamie called after and hurried around to the passenger side.

"I'll get Jack to meet her there," Danny said as he pulled away.

"I'll let her know," Jamie replied and pulled out his phone.

Arriving at the warehouse Danny stopped the car and stared at the building "damn it!" he yelled and punched the wheel. "There's no way they're gonna let us in there."

Jamie watched the frail building sway slightly as a fire hose was pumped into it, the damage had been severe, so severe that whoever had done this had known what to use to make the place non-fixable "you got talk to the firefighter and I'll sneak around back and see what I can get."

"Too risky," Danny said as he shook his head, "place could come down any minute now."

"I know, which is why we need to move fast," Jamie replied and pulled off his belt "Joe said they hadn't much there but it's worth a look, I'll be in and out in five minutes."

Danny sighed again "I can't risk it."

"I'm a big boy," Jamie replied and opened his door "I make my own decisions," he said and climbed out before Danny could reply.

Watching Jamie sneak around the back he gripped the wheel "be safe kid," he said out loud and watched him until he was gone out of view.

* * *

Over an hour later Jamie and Danny let them into Franks' house and stopped inside the door "prepared to be murdered by Eddie or Erin?" Danny asked as he shut the door.

Jamie groaned and touched the cut on his head "I think I'd rather my chances on the highway blindfolded."

Danny chuckled and clapped him on the back "Let's go then," he said and nudged him towards the kitchen where voices were coming from.

Frank looked up as they entered and frowned at their dusty clothes and his youngest supporting a head wound, both their clothes dripping wet "what happened?" he asked half concerned half angry.

"Well," Danny drawled and glanced at the looked Joe and Erin's faces "we went to check out the warehouse and it was toast, I distracted the fire guys while Jamie went around back to see if he could get anything.

"And?" Joes asked next "what happened to your head?" he asked walking to Jamie.

"And," Jamie sighed "I missed a bad patch of floor and fell through a ceiling, Danny heard the crash and came in...I was stuck upside down swinging from a pole I got caught on while the fire fighters sprayed water from every angle."

Joe laughed out loud and clapped him on the back "only you Jamie, only you."

Frank sighed and turned to Danny "did you get anything?"

"Most of it was destroyed, but we got a little," he replied and pulled a plastic bag from his coat containing a burnt sheet of paper with faded and charred writing on it.

"What is it?" asked Erin as she moved closer "looks like there's something written on it."

"I don't know," Danny said as he held up the bag "we've been trying to figure it out all the way here."

"Yeah," Jamie said and looked over his shoulder "to us it looks like the white something...we can't make out the last word."

Frank leaned in closer "looks like a time and date there too," he said and took the bag from Danny "the white...ind-"

"Indian!" Joe cut in wide eyed.

"You know what this means?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Joe said as he pulled out his phone "we've been looking at this all wrong, get everyone together, right now."

"Joe?" Erin asked "what's going on? What does this mean?"

Joe ignored her and flicked through his phone frantically.

"Joe!" Danny said louder getting his attention "what's going on?"

Joe leaned on the counter and sighed heavily "The white Indian is a bar that has gone out of business, a few cops bought a few years back- Malavsky's dad being one of them. I'm so stupid!" he yelled and banged himself on the forehead "I've been so focused on the other bar that I forgot all about this one. I've been there a few times, it's strictly members only, they're very careful who they let in...we're moving right now, an hour to get everything ready and get yourselves prepared. Erin I need a warrant just to cover us, Jamie I'll need Eddie and the girls back here now...this is it," he said and walked off.

...

An hour later Joe stood in the family living room, looking around at all the people that were there for him he sighed, he never wanted this, he just wanted to do what was right. Looking over at Jamie and Eddie huddled in the corner, he knew by the look on their faces that they were having a deep conversation. Thinking of Angela he walked to the kitchen and pulled out his phone, smiling at a picture of them smiling back at him he dialled her number "hey babe," he said softly "how's your night going?"

"Hey," she replied "it's quiet enough, I just finished stitching up a kid that tried to crack his brother open with a tennis racket."

Joe chuckled "and the brother got the better of him?"

"No," she laughed "he tripped over a mat and cracked his own head off the corner of the table."

Joe chuckled then turn serious "Ang," he sighed "it's time."

"what?" she squeaked out "I thought you said a few more days, you said a few more days Joe!" she cried.

"I know," he sighed "but we got more info today, they're moving, if we don't hit them tonight they'll be gone."

Angela could be heard sniffing on the other end before she spoke "promise me you'll come home to me?"

"Ang," he said sadly.

"Promise me!" she yelled.

"Baby, you know I cant promise that, we don't know what's gonna happen, I just want you to know you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you so much."

"Joe," she whimpered.

"I love you Ang, always remember that," he said as his voice broke.

"I love you too!" she sobbed "Joe please be careful, please come home to me, I can't live without you!"

"I gotta go," he said shakily "I love you, I'll call you later," he said and hung up quickly, her voice was breaking his heart.

He jumped as a hand clapped him on the back "you'll be home to her before you know it," Danny said.

"Yeah," Jamie added "we're in this together we'll come home together."

Joe didn't say anything for a moment, turning to face them he placed a hand on each of their shoulders "if anything goes wrong," he started "I want you to promise me you'll get yourselves out of there."

"Joe," Danny sighed.

"Just listen!" he yelled "if anything happens to me I want you all out of there, this is my mess I'm gonna clean it up. Promise me you'll look after Angela if anything happens...promise me!" he yelled when neither answered.

"We're all coming home," Danny replied "but you know we will," he added after Joe threw him a death stare.

"Let's get this done," Jamie said and walked by him back to the living room.

"Anyone wants out, now is the time!" Joe called as he followed.

Waiting for anyone to move he went on "three teams," he started "Janko, Curatola, you're on the front door with me. Danny, Baez and Jamie, on the back door. Baker and Jim will be on the side door with an armed Swat team. We'll all be joined by armed teams too. We go on three, on my count, stick to your team, stay alert. If anything should go wrong I want you all to fall back and get yourselves out of there, got it?"

After nods and yes's Joe sighed and turned to Frank "change of plan, I'll be watching from here," he said and walking to him "stay safe out there and keep an eye on your brothers...I'm so proud of you son, good luck everyone, do the NYPD proud," he added and hurried to the kitchen. Closing his eyes tight he tilted his head up towards the ceiling "please God, keep my boys and everyone else safe tonight."

* * *

Arriving at the bar Joe, Eddie and Jackie climbed out of the car and made their way to the front door and joined the swat team "Team one in place," he called into the mic.

"Team two in place," came Danny's voice.

"Team three in place," came Bakers voice.

Joe looked back at Eddie and Jackie and nodded "on three...one, two, three...Move in!" he called and followed the swat team through the door "police! don't move!" he yelled as all the doors burst open and people darted everywhere. He reached out and grabbed the first person trying to flee "well, well," he spat as he swung Anderson to face him "hey Partner!" he spat as he pinned him to the wall and took his weapon "I don't know what to say Anderson, I really don't. You were my Partner, my friend, I trusted you with my life!"

"Go where the money goes Reagan," he sighed "it was nothing personal."

"It's personal to me you scumbag! And to all the law abiding officers of this department! My dad!" he hissed "took you into his home like one of his own and this is how you repay him!" he hissed as he slapped cuffs on him. "I hope you rot in hell!" he hissed and looked towards Eddie to see she had three already cuffed and had removed their weapons "Janko? who've you got?"

"Camia! Henderson! and Sully!" she called.

"Baez?" he called seeing she had four pinned and cuffed to the pool table.

"Bennet, Lowes, Locklear and Masterson!" she called back as she led them out.

Danny arrived huffing deep breaths with two cuffed to each other "Baker and Jim have four each already cuffed and in the van outside.

"Who've they got?" Joe asked as he looked at Jacobs and Mowers.

"I'll go ask Baker," Danny replied and pulled the two men away.

"Kid?" Joe called to Jamie as he had two pinned and cuffed "who've you got?" he asked getting nervous...no sign of Malevsky.

"Kent and Hyde," he grumbled and led them outside.

"Baker has Bradshaw, Bellows, Hodges and Windsor," Danny replied a minute later.

Jim arrived in the doorway with a woman "found this one in the bathroom, I believe this snake works at one PP...Molly Matthews."

Joe nodded "who did you put in the van?"

"The Judge, Brennan, Fallon, and McKinley," he replied and walked off with the sobbing Molly.

"Who we missing?" Jamie asked as he arrived back with one more man cuffed.

Joe knew him as Damon Gayle "apart from him, we're still missing Malevsky, Rogers, Canning,Lopez and Vans."

"I got Vans and Canning!" Jackie called from the door "trying to get to a car!"

"Good, so that leaves us with just Lopez, Rogers and Malevsky," Eddie said.

"I got two more!" Baez called in "Rogers and Lopez!"

"He was here," Joe sighed "I saw him, I know he's here...spread out."

"No," Danny said stopping him "you take Janko, I'll take Jamie, we're not splitting up Joe!" he called as he walked off with Jamie.

Out back Joe and Eddie slowly ceared the hallway "did you hear that?" Joe asked as he stopped suddenly.

"Yeah," Eddie replied "it was someone knocking something over...that way," she said nodding behind her and took off.

"Janko!" he hissed "Janko wait for me!"

Eddie stopped and turned around "come on, I really need to pee," she chuckled "it has to be him,we have everyone else."

Before he could reply Joe saw a glint of silver from down the hall, seeing a light land on Eddie's forehead he didn't think twice and dived on her.

"Joe!" Eddie gasped as she hit the floor. When Joe didn't move she grabbed his head and tried to pull him up "oh god!" she cried as it slipped with all the blood now rolling down onto her "no! no! no! Joe! Joe!" she screamed "wake up! wake up!" she cried.

Hearing footsteps she grabbed her gun from beside her and let off two shots, hearing a yelp and a thud she looked up to see Sonny Malevsky drop beside her. Rolling Joe gently off her she jumped up "you son of a bitch!" she yelled through gritted teeth and kicked him in the stomach before gabbing his gun. Pulling cuffs from her pocket she cuffed him to a radiator and ran back to Joe. "Please no!" she panicked "please open your eyes, Joe! COME ON!" she screamed all over the place.

"Pulling off her coat she pressed it to his head and felt his pulse "Oh no" she cried and pulled him onto her lap "HELP! she screamed down the hall "We need help! Officer down!" she yelled and turned back to him "come on Joe, Angela needs you, you need to wake up...please wake up," she whispered.

"Eddie!" Jamie called down the hall as he and Danny came running.

"JOE!" Danny cried and ran faster as he spotted the blood pooling around them.

* * *

An hour later the Reagans' all sat in a room waiting of news of Joe, it had all been so hectic, no one knew how they got here or how long they had been here. Eddie, Jackie and Maria had joined the family in the room away from half of the police department that had turned up once news had spread. Angela was in a corner inconsolable as Linda and Nicky tried to comfort her. Baker and Garrett stood by the door like guards, while Jim stood outside refusing entry to anyone who wasn't a nurse or doctor.

Danny had said nothing since he arrived and sat there staring down at his brothers blood on his hands. Jamie placed the room like crazy not speaking or looking at anyone. Frank sat on one side of Henry and Erin on the other, all lost in their own thought.

Eddie looked down at her shaking hands that still had Joes' blood. She sucked in a breath when a hand each side clasped hers, she looked beside her to see Maria and Jackie had moved either side of her giving her hand a squeeze to let her know they were there for her.

They all looked up as the door opened and Frank shot up "how's my boy?" he asked croakily.

"He took a bullet to the temporal lobe," she explained.

Frank glanced at Angela as she let out a loud sob and buried her head in Linda's chest "what can you do for him? Is he gonna make it?"

"Frank, what you need to understand," she started and gestured for him to sit "the brain is a very sensitive area."

"He didn't ask you that," Danny growled.

Frank looked up and Danny, gave him a look and turned back to her "you were saying?"

"The brain is a very sensitive area, we can't just remove the bullet and hope for the best, he's out of x-ray now and being prepped for surgery. The bullet fragmented but a good chunk of it is lodged in his brain, we'll remove what we can but I'm afraid if this goes well he will still have the bullet."

"If?" Jamie asked "what do you mean if? Is he gonna make it through this operation? Will he have any brain damage?"

"I'm sorry," she replied and stood up "I can't tell you anymore until after the surgery, I will do my best and keep you updated...I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

Frank sighed heavily and stood up "thank you Doctor, we'll be here when you're done."

"Hang tight guys, he's a fighter," she said and left the room.

After a few minutes silent Eddie's voice was heard "it should have been me," she said in a daze.

"what?" Jamie asked "why do you say that?"

Eddie sighed heavily "he saw the gun aimed at me, he jumped on top of me."

"He saved your life," Danny muttered "he would have done it for any one of us."

"We heard noises behind us, I went first, he called me to wait up so I stopped...it happened so fast," she sniffed.

"You went first?" Jamie asked "After Joe told you to wait you kept going?" he asked angrily.

"No, I stopped to w-"

"So we're here because of you and your usual lack of following rules?" he snapped.

"Jamie," Frank warned.

"No dad!" he yelled as his fists clenched by his sides "It's her fault, this is my brother Eddie!" he yelled and grabbed her "he could die! can you not see what you've done!" he yelled as he shook her.

"Lay off Jamie!" Maria hissed as she and Jackie pulled him off her.

"If he dies I swear to god Eddie! I will kill you!" he yelled and lunged at her again.

"Take a walk kid," Danny said and shoved him towards the door.

As soon as he was gone Frank walked to her "Janko."

"I know," she cut in and stood up "I'm sorry sir, it was my fault...I'll go, I'm so sorry," she sniffed.

"It's not your fault," Frank said quickly and stepped in front of her as she tried to leave.

"It was," she whimpered.

"It wasn't," Angela said in a daze "he was protecting you like he would any one of you who was there tonight."

"Angela," Eddie sighed.

"No, I won't hear of it, Joe wouldn't want you blaming yourself, he'll be happy to hear you got the man who did this as well as look after him, so, thank you Eddie, if it weren't for you he might not have had a chance at all."

Eddie looked down at her feet "I'm no hero," she muttered "I'm sorry, I have to go!" she cried and ran out of the room.

Outside on the grounds she stopped in her tracks as Jamie made his way towards her, giving her a dirty look he said nothing and kept walking "Jamie!" she whimpered at him.

Sighing heavily he walked back to her "Look Eddie, I'm sorry about the way I snapped back there, I shouldn't have grabbed at you or yelled in your face so I'm sorry. I meant every word of it though," he said and took a step closer to her "if anything happens to him I'll never forgive you, we're done, I don't wanna see you again, I don't wanna ride with you again, I don't wanna see your name come up on my phone. I want you to stay away from me in work, I don't want you to ask anyone about me. Quite frankly I'd be happy if I never saw your face again...go home, you're not wanted here," he said and walked off.

"Jamie!" she called after him as tears fell rapidly down her face, her heart breaking more with each step away from her he took.

 **A/N hey guys, so so sorry for the long long delay. Long story short. I moved house, took a month and a half to get my internet set up...so sorry. Hope you all enjoyed this one...poor poor Eddie and Joe (crying face) (snotty weeping crying face) wonder what'll happen next? Promise next chapter will be end of week or earl next week...JJ x**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Jamie sat up on the chair and groaned as his neck throbbed, he looked over to see Erin and Nicky asleep on the sofa, Frank and Henry sat in silence in another corner. On another chair Danny sat in the middle of Linda and Angela holding both of their hands as he stared at a spot on the wall. He looked towards the door as it opened and watched Jackie come in and hand out coffees, taking one from her he smiled quickly and looked down at his cup. For a moment there he thought it was Eddie-hoped it was Eddie, what he'd said he could never take back, he was horrible to her, he blamed her. Sighing he sat back in the chair and thought about her some more she hadn't fought back, she hadn't tried to make him stay, she wasn't here with him or his family. Anger started to rise in him again, this was her fault, they were here because of her, she hadn't listened to Joe, she put Joe in danger-she put herself in danger.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened again and Baez stuck her head in "Reagan!" she whispered loudly towards Danny "can you come out here a sec?" she asked and waited for him to nod before she stepped back out.

Jaime was closest to the door so he could hear everything they were saying, hearing Eddie's name he listened harder "Janko gave me her full statement," Baez started I knew no one would have thought of it last night and we don't expect you to do it."

"Alright," Danny sighed with his tired voice "was there fault on her or Joe's part?"

"No," Baez replied "they heard a noise behind, Eddie being at the back turned and was now leading the other way, Joe called out to her to wait so she stopped and waited, next thing she knew Joe was gone wide eyed and pale before he dived on her just as a shot went off.

"Malevsky," Danny growled.

Baez nodded "he came from a room down the hall and I'm guessing he took aim at Eddie."

"Joe saw something Janko didn't see," Danny replied.

Baez nodded Eddie was facing the other way by then because Joe called for her to wait."

"So if Joe hadn't called her they both would have seen him and he would have been taken down sooner no one would have been hurt."

"It was no one's fault," Baez said "he snuck out of nowhere, could have happened to any one of us."

"How is Janko after the kid blowing up at her?"

"She's a mess," she replied "she's still blaming herself, Jackie is with her, she's a right mess, nothing we are saying is getting through to her. She's worried about Joe-keeps asking is there any news, she's devastated over Jamie. I know he's your brother and all but, he had no right to say any of that to her and if he had have put his hands on her again I would have floored him."

"I know," Danny blew out "I was gonna knock some sense into him but I didn't think my dad would appreciate it, Joe and Jamie are like best friends, this is a little harder on him than me or Erin. What he did was wrong and I will talk to him about it, for now ask Janko to just leave him be, I know what he's like when he lashes out."

Baez nodded "we're in the canteen, she didn't want Jamie or any of the family bumping into her...keep me update!" she called as she walked away.

...

A while later Jamie was still thinking about what he'd heard between Danny and Baez, taking a walk he walked along the halls in a world of his own, he really wanted to go see her, but how could he? what did he say? it was her that should be mad at him. Scrubbing his hands over his face he turned the corner and was met with the gasp of a woman as he collided with her "I'm so sorry," he said and grabbed her round the waist as she stumbled.

"It's okay," she replied quietly.

Snapping his head up he was faced with those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much "hey," he said without releasing her.

"Hey," she replied and looked away down the hall.

Realising he was still holding her he slowly let go and stepped back "just going to get some air," he said awkwardly.

Nodding she looked back to him "any more news on Joe?"

"No," he said quickly he couldn't be here, he couldn't be near her, he felt like he was suffocating "nothing since the update...I gotta go," he said and hurried off quickly.

Watching him go she sighed heavily and turned the corner to continue on her way. She looked up as someone stopped beside her "Sir," she said as she tried to keep her voice as normal as possible.

"My youngest," he started "has a real big problem controlling his emotions, I hope you don't take it personally."

"I know," Eddie nodded "I've been his partner for four years now, I know him inside out."

"Why aren't you with the family?" he asked and looked down on her "no one blames you-in fact," he said and turned his body to face her "I want to thank you for acting so quickly, you saved my son's life, you gave him a chance he might not have had you not acted as you did."

Eddie looked down at the floor as her eyes welled with tears "I was just doing my job, and I thought it might be best to stay out of the way."

"I expect to see you in that room soon," Frank said and walked off without another word.

Eddie sighed and watched him go, she wanted to be there, she really did, she just wasn't sure how much more she could take from Jamie. What he'd said had really cut her deep, the look on his face had broken her, how would she look if she broke down in front of them while they were worrying for their Son, brother, grandson and uncle...what it if wasn't good news? How would he react towards her then?

* * *

Later that afternoon Eddie stood outside the room, she had been in but couldn't take the stares from Jamie the worried glances from Erin or the tears from Angela, she stood up straight as the doctor made her way towards the room "how is he? How did it go?" she asked quickly.

"I'm sorry," she said and walked by her "I can only discuss with family," she said and slipped into the room.

Frank walked to meet her "how is he?" he asked as the rest of the family moved to gather round.

She sighed heavily and looked at Frank "it didn't go as well as I had hoped, I removed as much of the bullet as I could, but as I said yesterday it was a big risk to try and remove it all."

"What does that mean?" Angela asked.

"The surgery went as well as it could have considering where the bullet is placed, however, the swelling on the brain is not moving at all, I'm worried about the lack of oxygen it's getting too. He was already deprived for fifteen minutes when it happened, which is already fifteen minutes too long."

"What are you saying?" Danny asked "is he gonna be okay or not?"

"I'm going to monitor the swelling over the next twenty-four hours, and see what we can do next, but I'm afraid if it doesn't go down we'll need to talk about options."

"Options?" Jamie asked "what options?"

"He is on life support at the moment to help with his breathing and to let his body recover from the surgery."

"What options!" Jamie yelled as his heart beat out of his chest.

"You want us to make a choice to turn off the machine if the swelling doesn't go down?" Angela whimpered.

"Yes," the doctor said sadly "but that is just an option," she added quickly "I'll keep watching him over night and we'll talk again when I've done more scans...I'm sorry, apart from making him comfortable there is nothing else I can do at this time," she said and nodded at Frank before hurrying out of the room.

"What do we do now?" Erin asked and looked at Frank "should we talk about it?"

"Are you crazy!" Danny yelled "it's Joe we're talking about here! not some pet Erin!"

"I know that!" she yelled back.

"Cut it out," Frank cut in "we'll talk about it if and when we need to," he said and sat down again.

Jamie marched towards the door and pulled it open "I can't listen to this, I need some air," he muttered and walked out, seeing Eddie wiping her face anger shot through him again "what are you whinging for? What are you even doing here?" he snarled "did you hear all that? Did you hear my brother might die?"

"Jamie!" Erin yelled and hurried to Eddie "go cool off, this isn't Eddie's fault."Jamie scoffed and stared at her for a minute before stomping off. "I'm sorry Eddie," Erin said and rubbed her back "he's struggling."

Eddie nodded and wiped her face "I'm okay," she said and looked up at her "Erin, I'm so sorry, if I could trade places with Joe I would."

Erin waved her hand "and have Jamie ten times worse than he is now? I don't think so...it's not your fault Eddie, no matter what anyone says to you, it's not."

Eddie frowned "I don't understand, why would he be worse than he is now?"

"He loves you dummy," Danny said as he walked by "he's just using you as his emotional punching bag! I'd put a stop to that now if I were you!"

"Danny's right," Erin said "the longer you stand there and take it the easier it's gonna be for him to take it out on you."

"What do you want me to do...punch him?" she asked.

"If that's what it takes," Linda said joining them "Eddie, he's angry, he's upset, he's worried, and he's also thinking what would have happened if Joe hadn't spotted what was about to happen and It was you lying there."

Eddie blew out a breath "thanks guys, I think I'll let him cool down first...I'm gonna head home and get changed," she said and hurried off.

"Outside she spotted Jamie sitting on a bench staring at his feet, blowing out a deep breath she decided to say a little piece and leave him be, she walked to him and stopped right in front of him "you can take out on me as much as you want Jamie, I know it wasn't my fault-or anyone else's. I know you're hurt, and upset, and angry, so I'm gonna leave you be with your family." Leaning down to him she kissed him on the cheek "I love you, I'm here if you need me," she said as she pulled back and walked off.

Jamie watched her go as a tear rolled down his cheek, he did need her, he wanted her to stay with him "I love you too," he sniffed as she climbed into a taxi.

...

Two days had gone by and still no change in Joe, he had been moved to a private room where the family could see him, everyone decided it was best if they go home and take turns sitting with him. Jamie stood outside the door watching Frank, he had been here all night ignoring the request of the rest of the family to go home. He looked beside him as someone joined him "hey," he mumbled and looked back in to the room.

"Hi," Erin replied and looked into the room "time to go home Jamie, you need sleep and proper food, I'll be here all day, I'll call you if there's any change."

Looking in at Joe he nodded, he was so tired "alright, but call me if there's any change," he said and walked off.

Arriving at his door he stuck his key in and frowned when it wasn't double locked like he had left it, letting himself in he frowned again when he spotted a bag on table, hearing footsteps he looked towards him room and saw Eddie walking out of his room with her arms full.

She hadn't spotted him yet, dropping her stuff into the bag she looked around and sighed heavily, turning around she finally spotted him "hey," she said quickly "sorry, I didn't think you'd be here, I just came to get some stuff I need, I'll be gone in a minute," she said and hurried into the room.

Jamie followed her to the door and leaned against it, watching her clear out the wardrobe his heart sank he didn't want her to go, why couldn't he just tell her that "you don't have to take it all," he said after a minute.

Eddie looked down at the pile of clothes on the bed "I think it'll be best if I just take it all now," she said and gathered them into her arms "that way I won't have to bother you again," she said as she walked by him.

Jamie turned and watched her shove it all into the bag as quick as she could, she was dying to get away from him and he didn't blame her walking to her he stopped beside her "Eddie," he sighed.

"I'll be gone in a minute," she said quickly and walked by him "I just need my stuff from the bathroom."

Walking to the bathroom he blocked her exit "stay?" he asked, it was all he could think of.

Eddie stared back at him "what?" she finally asked.

"Come talk with me?" he asked holding out his hands.

"Jamie," she sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Please?" he asked softly.

Closing her eyes tight for a minute she put her stuff down and slid her hands into his and let him lead her to the living room, once seated she tried to pull her hands away but he tightened his hold. Looking over at him she noticed he was staring down at their hands "Jamie?" she said again.

"What I said to you the other night," he started without looking at her "I can never forgive myself for it," he said and looked over at her "Eddie, I've done nothing but think about you, I miss you, I don't know what came over me, I don't know why I took it out on you, so I just want you to know how sorry I am. I understand that you might not forgive me and I don't blame you, I totally deserve it."

"I just want you to know that I love you," he said and slid his hand on to her cheek "I do, I love you so much, these last few days have been hell without you, so many times I wanted to call you, to beg you to forgive me."

"I can't do this," she whimpered and jumped up "I'm sorry, I can't, not right now," she said and hurried towards the door.

"Eddie! Please don't go!" he cried after her and ran towards her "Please don't leave me! I need you! I need you!" he sobbed and dropped to his knees "I'm so sorry, I love you, I'll do whatever it takes to fix what I've done, just, please don't go," he cried into her.

Eddie looked down wide eyed at the sight of him on his knees crying into her waist with his arms locked tightly around her. Putting her hand on his head she started to rub his head "okay," she whispered out and closed her eyes tight as his cries became louder.

* * *

After what felt like an hour she nudged Jamie to his feet and led him to the sofa, walking to the fridge she got a beer and walked back to him, handing it to him without a word she sat across from him on the coffee table "Jamie," she started and looked down at her hands "I know you're going through a tough time now, but you broke my heart," she whimpered and looked over at him "you broke it in to a million pieces, I sat in that hospital all night by myself going over and over it in my mind, you told me you'd kill me, you don't say that to someone you love no matter how angry you are. If it weren't for Jackie and Maria I would have been totally alone."

"I know and I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"It's okay," she said over him "Joe is your brother, I understand that, but," she sighed "I can't get out of my head what you said to me, the look of hatred on your face, you blamed me, you grabbed me, you shook me...you hurt me," she sniffed "I have finger mark bruises on my arm. I was scared, I was humiliated in front of all your family...I'm sorry, I can't do this now, I can't forgive you," she said and stood up. "If you loved me you wouldn't have said any of that, if you loved me you wouldn't have forgotten about me so easily...if you loved me you wouldn't have hurt me," she said and walked to the door "you need me now because you have no one else not because you want me here."

Anger was rising in her now "I'm not your punching bag! I wont stand there and let you take it out on me over and over again! I've done my interview with IA, I've been cleared of any wrong doing and so has Joe. I know I did everything right, no one is to blame...Jesus Christ Jamie! you never once asked me was okay, had I been hurt-you never even asked me what happened but you were so quick to jump to the conclusion that I was in the wrong, that I hadn't followed orders! I am a good cop!"

"I never said you weren't," Jamie said and stood up "Eddie, I was angry and upset, my brother had just been shot in the head, I was freaking out."

"That's no excuse to attack me!" she hissed and snatched her bag off the table "I'm going before I say something I can't take back! You're a jerk Jamie Reagan, you don't treat someone you love like that, no matter the reason...we're not gonna fix this so let's just cut our losses now!" she yelled and stormed out the door.

"Eddie!" he called and ran after her "I won't give up! I'll do whatever it takes to earn back your trust!"

"Don't bother!" she called back as she hurried down the stairs.

Catching up to her he grabbed her arm and swung her to face him, tugging her to him he crashed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, dropping her bag she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as hard. After a minute or so he pulled back "tell me you don't love me and I'll walk away, tell me you don't have feelings for me and I'll never bother you again."

Eddie looked up at him "I love you Jamie," she whimpered and grabbed her bag from the floor "but right now I don't want to, right now I hate you," she said and hurried off.

"Do we have a chance?" he called after her.

Stopping in the doorway she closed her eyes tight as tears tracked down her cheeks "I don't know," she said without looking back and took of before he could say anything else.

...

Another week had gone by and there was a little improvement from Joe, not enough to get him out of the woods, but enough to give Angela and the Reagans' hope. Jamie had left Eddie be after the last conversation they'd had and just focused Joe and his family for now. Frank had suggested that once they'd got the news they were waiting for they should all return to work and get back to normal. That news was due today, he thought about going back to work, about seeing Eddie, he had heard from Renzulli that she had returned two days ago and was riding with someone new...he had requested it after all, she was now partnered with the biggest jerk and self-centred idiot the twelfth precinct had. His Name was Mike Galleon, he was the same age as Eddie, thought he was gods gift to women, lazy and unreliable in Jamie's book...he was good looking though-and that's what worried him most.

"Kid!" Danny called pulling him from his thoughts "Docs here, he said and walked back into the room.

Afterwards all Reagans' filed out of the room and turned to face each other "we have to have that talk now," Frank said "I'll meet you all back at mine," he said and hurried off.

Erin wrapped her arm around Henry and led him away with Nicky following, Linda followed a minute later leaving Danny and Jamie alone "this isn't right," Danny sighed as they watched Angela sob over Joe.

Jamie sighed and moved closer to the glass "do you think?" he asked and swallowed hard "do you think there's really no chance for him?"

"I don't know," Danny said sadly and put his hand on his shoulder "you heard the doctor, he's only had ten per cent brain activity in the last week."

"I don't believe it," Jamie sniffed "if we gave him more time, a little longer to rest he could come through this."

"Jamie, you're clutching at straws here, you heard her, if he hasn't improved by now."

"I know what she said!" he said over him "we can't give up on him Danny! We can't! I know he can come through this! He's not ready to go!"

Danny squeezed his shoulder "let's get to dads and we can all talk about this together."

Jamie looked in on Joe again, he didn't want to go, didn't want to accept that this could be the end "I'll meet you there, I'll bring Angela," he said and walked into the room.

Over at the precinct Eddie groaned as she hurried into the locker room, she'd had the day from hell-again. Her new partner was a total moron, he spent more time looking at himself in the mirror and offering rides to all the 'hot girls' than working. He didn't care about his job at all or what it meant to wear the uniform, or actually care what happened in this city. Changing quickly she grabbed her bag and hurried out the door with a beer and bed on her mind.

"Janko!" called Baez's voice.

"Oh thank god," she sighed and turned around to her "I thought you were Galleon...what's up?"

"Can we talk in here?" she asked nodding to an empty room.

Eddie followed her and closed the door "you're freaking me out here Maria."

"I was speaking to Danny a while ago and I just thought you should know before you start hearing it around here."

"Okay," Eddie nodded "what is it?"

"Things at the hospital didn't go so well today, Joe is making no progress so they've been asked to talk about their options."

Eddie bit on her lip as her eyes filled with tears, her thoughts immediately went to Jamie "are they gonna turn off the machine?" she asked shakily.

"They haven't decided yet, I just thought you'd like to know in case you wanted to go see him...or Jamie," she said and walked to the door "Jackie and I will meet you at your place at eight, we all need a drink after the last few weeks."

Dropping onto a table she pulled out her phone and pulled up his number, biting her lip as her finger hovered over the call button. shaking her head after a minute she settled on a message-a simple one. Sending it she got to her feet and headed out the door and hurried out of the station.

...

Over in Frank's Jamie picked up his phone as it beeped, seeing Eddie's name on the screen his heart leapt with joy, opening it he read the simple **thinking of you** and smiled to himself. Putting the phone back down he picked up his glass and downed the rest before sliding off his chair and walked into the living room. Dropping down beside Erin he looked over at her "have you been talking to Eddie?"

Erin looked up from her phone "just to update her on Joe, but I haven't been talking to her today...why?"

"She knows, she text me there saying thinking of you," he replied.

"I didn't tell her," Erin frowned.

"I asked Baez to do it," Danny said as he walked by.

Jamie nodded and looked over at Erin again "so what else have you and Eddie been talking about?"

"Not you if that's what you want to know," she said and stood up "what Eddie and I spoke about is between Eddie and I, you screwed up, you fix it yourself," she said and walked off.

"Erin! Come on!" he called "just tell me something, anything!"

Erin sighed and rolled her eyes "she's doing okay, she misses you, she loves you...you've got a lot of work to do to gain back her trust," she said and walked off.

Pulling out his phone again he sat back into the sofa and opened up messages thinking for a moment he settled on what to say, typing it he looked down and stared at it **can I see you?** sighing he hovered over the send button.

"I wouldn't bother," came Danny's voice behind him "Baez and Jack are meeting at hers for drinks," he said as he dropped down beside him "so you screwed up J huh?"

"J?" he said and looked over at him "you never call me that."

"No," Danny nodded "but I know Joe does all the time and I know this is effecting you a lot more than Erin and I...you know you can talk to me Jamie, about anything."

"Yeah," he sighed "it is, and yes, I screwed up big time with Eddie, and no I don't need to talk."

Danny chuckled "she ain't going anywhere, just give her some time."

"Yeah, guess we'll see," he said and stood up "I'm gonna go back to the hospital."

"See ya Kid" Danny called after him.

Arriving at the hospital he waved as he spotted Angela walking towards him "hey," he said once she'd reached him.

"Hey," she replied "I'm just heading home to get a shower and fresh clothes."

"You can stay home if you like," he offered "I'm gonna be here for the night anyway."

"I don't wanna leave I'm just," she sighed "I am shattered."

"Angela, Joe wouldn't want you running yourself into the ground, he'd want you to look after yourself."

"Alright," she nodded "but you call me if anything happens."

"I will, I promise, you just get some rest," he replied.

"Thanks Jamie," she said and kissed him on the cheek "Eddie is up there now so no fighting, I said she could sit with him," she said and walked off.

"Eddie?" he asked and watched her go before turning and making his way inside.

..

Getting to Joe's room he stopped at the glass and watched her sitting cross legged on the bed, it looked like she was talking to him, not wanting to interrupt he took a seat outside and sat back against the wall. How had he let this happen? how could he do such a thing to her? he was totally ashamed of himself, he had lost her trust and her respect and he had only himself to blame. Right there, he swore to himself that he would do whatever it takes to earn back her trust-fight with everything he had to win her back.

Inside the room Eddie sat watching Joe's chest rise and fall, looking over at the monitor as it beeped she blew out a breath and looked back at him "should be me lying there," she stated out loud. "You saved my life Joe, I can never thank you enough...what I'd give to trade places with you," she sighed. "Jamie misses you the most, he's taking it hardest, he's..." she trailed off thinking of how to finish that sentence "I'm worried about him, he's not himself, he's closed himself off from everyone, he's not sleeping, he's not eating, he's lashing out-what I'm trying to say is your brother is not a nice person to be around at the moment-in fact, he's an ass," she chuckled.

Moving closer to him she lowered her head "please, please fight this," she whimpered "I know you can beat this, you have to, for Angela-for Jamie and the rest of your family. You're not ready to go yet, you've still got a lot to do," she frowned and looked down as she thought she saw his free hand move, watching it for a moment she looked back to his face. "Marry Angela being one of them, having kids, making memories...watching those scumbags go down for life," she looked over at his hand as she thought it moved again and watched it.

After a minute she thought she was seeing things, standing up she leaned over him and studied his eyes "Joe?" she asked "can you hear me?" when nothing happen her hopes fell "I know you can do it," she said and moved closer to him "I know you can hear me...time to wake up Reagan."

"Oh my god," she gasped as he squeezed lightly "do it twice if you can hear me?" she asked and watched his hand "yes! Yes!" she squealed when he did it "good! this is so great!" she said and moved closer "once more Joe, come on...Yes!" she squealed happily "I'm gonna go get a nurse, I'll be right back," she said and dashed out of the room.

Jamie jumped up as she dashed from the room "Eddie! What's wrong?" he called as she ran by.

"He squeezed my hand!" she called as she ran towards the nurses station not even copping it was Jamie.

"What?" he yelled and ran into the room, getting to the bed he leaned over Joe and slid his hand into his "Joe?" he asked "can you hear me? it's Jamie, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." When nothing happened he moved closer "I know you can hear me, I'm not giving up on you."

"I thought I was imagining his hand moving but then he squeezed my hand, I asked him to do it two more times if he could and he did," came Eddie's voice as she hurried back to the room with a nurse. "I asked him to do it one more time so I was sure, and he did."

"Okay, let's have a look," the nurse said and walked around the bed "did he say anything? Mumble? open his eyes?"

"No," Eddie said shaking her head "he squeezed my hand four times, that's all."

Leaning over him, the nurse pulled up his eyelid and shone a light in "Joe?" she asked "can you hear me? it's nurse Emma, squeeze your bothers hand if you can," she said as she checked his pupils.

Jamie looked down at their joined hands and held his breath, after a minute he sighed and looked over at her "nothing."

Walking to the monitors Emma checked them and frowned "I don't understand," she said as she checked another monitor.

"What? What is it?" Eddie asked frantically as she moved closer to Jamie.

"It's showing more brain activity," she replied.

"I thought Doctor O'Connell said it was impossible, that he wasn't responding to anything," Jamie said.

"She did, and he wasn't responding, she consulted with other Doctors and Neurosurgeons...I'm gonna go order a scan and get Doctor O'Connell to come and explain this better to you," she said and hurried off.

"What do you think this means?" Eddie asked suddenly aware that she was alone with Jamie.

"I don't know," he replied and pulled out his phone "I better call my dad and the others."

Eddie nodded and grabbed her bag "'ll get out of the way then...will you call and let me know?"

Jamie pulled the phone away from his ear "stay so you can hear what's happening," he said and put the phone back to his ear.

...

An hour and a half later Jamie and Eddie were joined by the rest of the family and Angela waiting on the results of the scan "tell me again Eddie," Angela said moving to sit with her "what happened exactly."

"I was talking to him-babbling really," she said quickly "he squeezed my hand, I asked him to do it again if he could hear me and he did, so I ran and got a nurse," she was so nervous, they were all looking at her-she felt like she needed to throw up ...she was gonna throw up "excuse me," she said throwing her hand over her mouth and bolted from the room ignoring Jamie and Danny calling after her.

Getting to the bathroom she dropped to her knees and emptied her stomach, after a few minutes she pulled back and leaned against the door, she was lightheaded and dizzy, she was starting to sweat. Her hands were shaking, she had a cold sweat and prickly feeling wash over her cheeks.

"Eddie?" came Linda's voice from outside.

"Yeah," she called back croakily.

"Are you okay?" Linda asked stopping outside the door.

"Yeah!" she called back, no sooner had she said it she was back over the toilet throwing up again. After her second round she blew out deep breaths and sat back against the door "I'll be fine in a minute, I just feel all dizzy."

"Did you eat anything different today? Have you been okay?" Linda asked.

Eddie closed her eyes tight, she forgot Linda worked here "I've felt okay, it just came out of nowhere...I ate at a new Mexican place today."

"Food probably didn't agree with you, I'll get you some water and have Danny drive you home."

"No, don't take him away from his family, he needs to be here," Eddie called back.

"Okay, I'll get you some water and I'll drive you home," Linda replied.

"Really Linda, I'm okay," she said and stood up, pulling the door open she walked to the sink and turned on the tap "I'll sleep it off and hope it goes away in the morning," she added and rinsed her mouth.

"Eddie you're sick you shouldn't be driving just in case, I've heard the results, I'll drive you home, you can get your car if you're feeling better tomorrow."

"What were they?" she asked quickly "did he really move his hand or did I just see it because I wanted it so much?"

"Fifteen more per cent more brain activity than there has been all week," Linda replied "and no you didn't imagine it," she chuckled "I'll get you that water, take a seat outside and I'll bring it back here."

"Thank you!" she called and looked at herself in the mirror, she was as white as a sheet, her hands were still slightly shaking and she was suddenly drained and so tired...what the hell was going on? she asked herself and made her way out to the seats, dropping down hard she rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

Jamie walked along the hall and sat down beside her "Linda said you weren't feeling well, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded and opened her eyes "I'm leaving now just in case I do have a bug or something...Linda is gonna drop me off."

"Actually, I am," he said slowly "Linda forgot she drove my dad and pops here, Erin has already left."

"Don't worry about me, you get off, I'll drive myself," she said and sat up properly.

"I'm taking you home," he said and looked up as Linda stopped in front of them.

"Here's your water, Eddie, I'm so sorry I forgot I brought Frank and Henry, Jamie will have to bring you home, that okay?" she asked looking from one to the other.

"That's fine thanks Linda," she said and closed her eyes as another sweat crept over her.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Jamie asked as she started to blow out deep breaths.

"No," she mumbled "I just need to lie down I think."

Linda watched her for a moment, something wasn't adding up here, she was perfectly fine when they had arrived "Are you dizzy? Or having cold sweats?"

"Yeah, both," she replied.

"Burning sensation in your cheeks and forehead?"

"Yeah," Eddie said and looked up at her "it's the food isn't it?"

Linda looked to Jamie to find him waiting for her to answer too "yeah," she said quickly "it's the food, don't go there again, it doesn't agree with you. if you throw up again take water only-no tablets, it won't help with this."

"Okay, thanks," she replied and stood up "I'll see you soon Linda," she said and walked off.

"Sooner than you think," she chuckled to herself as they walked away.

 **A/N hope you all enjoyed this one, there might be hope for Joe yet, as for Jamie and Eddie? we'll have to wait and see, next update hopefully won't be too long, JJ.**


	6. Chapter 6

Pulling up at Eddie's Jamie turned to her "are you feeling okay? Do you need me to walk you up?"

"A little dizzy," she replied "but I'll be fine thanks," she said and pulled off her belt.

"I'm worried about you," he said before she could open the door "you look like you're about to pass out."

"I feel like it," she groaned and pushed the door open "must be food poisoning, I'll be okay, thanks," she said and climbed out.

Jamie watched her walk around the car and stumble into the hood, jumping out he hurried to her and helped her by the arm "let me help you."

"I don't need help," she replied as she tried to pull away from him, instead she stumbled into him. "I'm so dizzy," she groaned and leaned into him "I have no energy."

"Here," he said and slid his hand under her knees and lifted her into his arms "I'll get you into bed and see if there's anything you can take," he said and started to walk.

Getting to her apartment he let them in and carried her straight to her room, lying her down he leaned over her and helped her slide her coat off. Gently lying her back he moved to her feet and pulled off her shoes, dropping them to the floor he grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over her before sitting on the side of the bed.

Eddie closed her eyes as the bed dipped "you can go now, I'm fine," she mumbled.

"Eddie, you're running a fever, I don't wanna leave you," he sighed.

"It's passing, I'll be fine, I just need to sleep it off, keep me updated on Joe," she said and rolled away from him.

Watching her for a minute he stood up and left the room, going to her presses he filled a glass of water and pulled down some painkillers. Walking back to her room he placed them on her bedside locker here's some water for you and painkillers, if you get any worse you should take them."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Do you need me to do anything else before I go? Make you some food? Call in sick for you tomorrow?"

"No, can you just go?," she asked "I really need to sleep."

Sighing he looked down on her, he wanted to say more, he wanted to stay, but he knew now wasn't the time. He didn't want to upset her any more than he already had "okay, I hope you feel better soon…night," he said and walked out the door.

Sniffing she lifted her head and turned towards the door "Jamie?" she whimpered "I'm sorry," she sniffed when he stuck his head back in "I hate how things are between us, but I just can't deal with it now."

"It's okay," he smiled "I'll check on you tomorrow…get some sleep he said and hurried off.

….

The next morning Eddie rolled over and turned off her alarm, sitting up she stretched out and waited for something to happen. When nothing did she smiled to herself and rolled out of the bed "had to be the food," she said out loud as she walked to the kitchen and clicked on the coffee pot.

She groaned as her phone beeped from her bedroom, everyday since she'd been partnered with Mike he had text her every morning to see if she needed a ride although he knew she had her own car. Walking to her phone she picked it up and frowned as it was not Mike at all, but Linda. Opening the message she read it out loud "hey Eddie, I know it's short notice and you're probably in work, but I was hoping I'd be able to see you today, can you meet for coffee? Anytime, I'm off today"

Frowning she replied with a quick 'I'll let you know later' she threw down the phone and went to get ready wondering what Linda wanted to see her about.

Arriving at the precinct she changed quickly and made her way towards the radio room. Along her way she turned at her name being called to see Renzulli making his way towards her Sarge?" she greeted when he caught up with her.

"Janko, Galleon is out sick, so you can either go solo or stay at your desk," he said.

"Thank god," she said relieved "I'll be okay on my own."

"Have you seen Reagan anywhere around here? Someone said he wanted to see me."

"No," she said quickly and looked around like he was about to jump out at her.

"Okay," he said slowly and raised an eyebrow "well, if you do, tell him I'll be in my office," he said and walked the other way.

Blowing out a deep breath she walked on and rounded the corner-stopping when she spotted Jamie making his way towards her "hey," she said once he'd reached her.

"Hey," he replied "feeling better?"

"Yeah, much better, thanks for last night," she replied.

"Don't mention it," he smiled good to see you back on your feet, you've got a bit of colour back in your face too."

Nodding she looked down the hall…this was so awkward "I'm good…Renzulli is looking for you, he said he'd be in his office."

Jamie nodded "yeah, I need to see him about coming back."

"Coming back?" she asked surprised "are you sure you're ready?"

"Yeah," he nodded "I feel like I'm ready, there's a bit of improvement in Joe, it's enough for me to believe he'll make it through this."

"That's great news, Jamie, really great," she smiled and stepped closer to him "I'm so glad he's improving….I better go though or I'm gonna be late."

"Go ahead," he smiled and stepped out of her way.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," she said and hurried on "Jamie?" she called "have you and idea why Linda would wanna see me?"

"Linda?" he frowned "no why? Has she said something?"

"Only that she wants to meet me today if I'm free."

Jamie nodded "it's news to me…maybe she just wants to make sure you're better."

"Yeah, maybe…I better go, see ya," she said and hurried on again.

Watching her hurry away from him he sighed, they would have to have a chat before he came back-clear some of the awkwardness. Watching her until he couldn't see her any more he turned the other way and made his way to Renzulli's office.

* * *

Later that evening Eddie slipped into the café she'd to meet Linda in and looked around for her, spotting her waving from a corner she made her way over. "Hey," she said and sat down.

"Hey," Linda replied "I won't keep you long, I just wanted to check in on you and see how you are."

"I'm good," she nodded "I was fine when I woke up this morning, you were right, it was the food…not to be rude or anything, but couldn't we have done this over the phone?"

Linda shook her head "that's not the only reason I called you here, I wanted us to have a little talk."

"If it's about Jamie you can forget it, you were there Linda, you heard him, you saw what he did to me," she huffed. "Its not so easy to just forgive him."

"It's not about Jamie," she said quickly "personally, if it were me Danny would be sleeping on his dads couch looking for a divorce lawyer, you do what's best for you Eddie, no one will hold it against you."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Linda moved closer over the table "how are you feeling Eddie? Any more sickness or sweats? Anything like that?"

"No," she frowned "are you sure this isn't about Jamie?" she asked and again looked around like he was about to jump out at her.

"Eddie, I've been a nurse a long time, I can pick up things before other people, I can read the signs, I'm pretty sure I'm right here."

Eddie stared at her like she was crazy "right about what?" she asked "what signs? What's going on here? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Linda glanced around quickly and leaned across the table "have you and Jamie been safe? You know…used protection?"

"What!" Eddie shrieked as her face lit up the room "what kind of question is that? Are you crazy?"

"I think you've been sick because you're pregnant, you have all the signs so far."

Eddie laughed "no, no way," she said "there's no chance."

"That's what I said on Sean, I'm serious here Eddie, have you noticed any change in yourself? Have you gone off any food? Crave food you normally wouldn't eat? Going to bed earlier or napping during the day? Find yourself exhausted after simple tasks…climbing stairs or vacuuming?

"No, none of it," Eddie said shaking her head "you are crazy, I had bad food, that's all," she said and stood up "and I'd really appreciate it if you could keep your wild theories to yourself."

Linda slid a paper bag across the table "there's three in there, I know you're freaking out here and you probably don't want to think about it, but if you need to talk at any time I'm always here."

Eddie stared at the bag in horror "you brought pregnancy tests to coffee?" she asked and looked over at her "you're really sure I'm pregnant?" she asked panicked.

Linda nodded "I'm pretty sure, just take the test and call me if you need to," she said nudging the bag closer to her.

Eddie grabbed it and shoved it in her coat like she'd just been handed something illegal "alright, but just to shut you up, and not a word to Jamie or anyone…bye," she said and hurried off.

…

Arriving home Eddie flung the bag on to the table and dropped onto the sofa, sitting forward she stared at it…she couldn't be, there was no way-she wasn't even late, she didn't feel any different like Lind had asked. The only difference was she had thrown up yesterday and was a little dizzy and tired, there was no way she was pregnant. It was bad food from a place she'd never been that her new partner had brought her too SHE WAS NOT! PREGNANT!"

Scoffing she knocked the bag off the table and stood up "put it out of your mind Janko," she muttered to herself and walked to the coffee pot. Pouring herself a cup she clutched it in her hands and walked to the window. After a few sips her mouth started to water, her stomach was rumbling. Dashing to the sink she threw up a little and coughed, rinsing out her mouth she groaned loudly…still not pregnant!

She jumped when someone knocked at her door "who is it?" she called back, she hadn't been expecting anyone and was in no mood for visitors.

"It's me!" Jamie called back.

"Not in the mood for visitors!" she called back hoping he'd go away.

"Eddie I really need to talk to you before I go back to work!" he called in.

Groaning she scrubbed her hands over her face and walked to the door "what's there to talk about?" she said and pulled it open "we won't be partnered together anyway."

"I know," he nodded "but I don't want you running away from me every time we bump into each other."

Eddie shrugged "we won't be seeing much of one another anyway, so we'll be fine."

"Eddie please?" he asked "I want to clear some of the air, I don't want either of us to feel awkward if we do bump into one another."

"Fine," she sighed and stepped back to let him "but I don't have much time," she lied and walked to the sofa.

"Thank you," he said and followed her to the sofa.

* * *

"I don't have long," she said after minute.

"Are you expecting someone? I can come back tomorrow?" he offered you're off aren't you?"

"You're here now," she muttered and waved her hand for him to go on.

"I know I screwed up, I know you're mad at me I just want to clear a bit of the air before I come back to work-I'm not expecting you to forgive me or anything," he said quickly as she opened her mouth. "I hate how things are between us, I just want to be able to go to work, keep it professional if we do bump into each other."

"Professional?" she laughed "Jamie, after what you said to me you're lucky I haven't broken into you're apartment, destroyed everything you own, set your car on fire and beat the crap out of you and you want to be professional?"

He was not expecting that "Eddie," he sighed "if I could take back what happened I would, I know how much I hurt you and I hate myself for it."

"How about this?" she said and waked to the door "you leave now, you leave me alone, you don't speak to me in work, you just stay clear," she said and pulled the door open.

He really wasn't expecting that "Eddie, please," he sighed "I don't wanna lose you, I know you need time and I'll give you as much of it as you want, but please?" he asked walking to her "don't throw away what we have just because you hate me right now."

"Hate you?" she asked and slammed the door "hate you?" she said again and marched to him "I don't hate you Jaime, I love you, it kills me every day that we're apart, that I can't call you or see you, or hug and kiss you!" she yelled. "You did this to us! You ruined it all!" she yelled and shoved him "I can never forgive you!-I can't, I just don't have it in me…I won't allow myself to be treated like that!"

"Babe please," he said sliding his hands onto her waist as his voice broke "I love you more than I've ever loved anything in this world, I promise it'll never happen again. I'll do whatever it takes to be with you Eddie, anything, just name it."

"Don't call me that!" she cried and pulled away from him "every time I come close to forgiving you something in the back of my mind stops me and I can't over come it," she said and walked to the door. "I'm sorry Jamie, whatever we had, whatever this was, is over, please stop trying, I won't change my mind."

"Eddie, please, I'm begging you," he said in an almost whisper.

"GO!" she screamed and pulled the door open.

Walking to her he stopped in front of her "I love you, I can't imagine my life without you."

"Well, you're gonna have to," she said and nudged him outside her door "I'm putting in for a transfer," she said and closed the door on him. Placing her back against the door she threw her hands over her face and burst out crying before she slid to the ground.

…

On the other side of the door Jamie stood staring at it for what felt like hours, hearing her sobs and sniffs from the other side he sighed heavily and slid to the floor with his back to the door "the first night I met you," he started "I didn't want you there, I didn't need a new partner. I was missing Vinne and was in a bad place, when we got the call and you ran to the driver side I wanted to grab you and tell you I didn't want you here, that you weren't driving my car."

"Geez, thanks," she sniffed.

"That call was an officer down, it was your first call, I thought you were gonna freeze and be in the way. You proved yourself to me that very night, you kept your cool, you stayed with her and did what you could to help. Officer down is the worst call we can get-to lose them is even worse, what I'm trying to say here Eddie is…I don't wanna lose you, even if we can't work this out I hope one day we can be friends and colleagues. You're a great cop, an amazing girlfriend and the best partner I ever had."

"When I first met you I knew by looking at you that you were the commissioner's son. You looked like a walking rule book, goody two shoes boy scout. I couldn't really believe that you'd been a cop for four years," she chuckled. "You turned out to be one of the best friends I could ever ask for, you always had my back, I knew that, you always looked at the bigger picture, you always covered for me, you always helped me-sometimes without me knowing…how have we come to this Jamie?" she sighed how can this be it? After everything we've been through…is this really it?" she whimpered.

Jamie sighed heavily and closed his eyes "it doesn't have to be the end."

"I don't know how to forgive you," she sniffed.

Sighing again he stood up "Eddie, I love you, I'm not giving up, I'll do whatever it takes…even if it does mean following you where you go."

"Do you think we can fix this?" she asked standing up "do you think we have a chance?" she asked and pulled the door open.

Jamie smiled quickly and slid his hand onto her cheek "it's your decision, just know how much I love you and that I'll always be here-no matter what you decide."

"I don't wanna lose you either," she whimpered "I miss you so much."

Jamie pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms tight around her "I'm not going anywhere, you just take all the time to do what you need to do, when you're ready, I'll be here," he said and walked off hoping he'd gotten through to her, even just a little.

* * *

As soon as he was gone Eddie hurried to the bag on the floor and snatched it up, storming to the bathroom she flung the bag on the sink and ripped it open. She had no idea why she said she was putting in for a transfer, it just came out. Pulling out all three tests she ripped the wrappers off all of them "I'm not," she said out loud "this is just to prove to myself that I am right and Linda is wrong," she said and sighed heavily before opening her jeans.

Twenty minutes later she sat on the bathroom floor with all three in front of her facing down, she felt sick at the thought of turning them over. There it was right there, the thing that could change her life forever. Did she even want kids? Did Jamie? Did she want one now? She'd never thought about it before.

She jumped a mile when someone banged on her door "what now?" she said and scrambled up off the floor-anything to prolong looking at them. Getting to the door she pulled it open "Maria?" she frowned as Baez stood at the other side.

"Forgot I was dropping by?" she chuckled as she walked by her.

"No," she lied "I just didn't realise the time."

"I just came from the hospital," she said as she sat down "Joe has moved out of critical condition, they still have him in ICU but it's another step closer."

"That's great news," Eddie smiled "I ran into Jamie earlier at the precinct, he said Joe was doing a little better.

"So, you two are talking now?"

"Kinda," Eddie shrugged as she thought about the tests on the floor.

"What's on your mind? You look frazzled or jumpy or something."

Eddie sighed heavily, she needed someone to talk to about this "I was sick yesterday at the hospital. I threw up, I was sweating, I was dizzy."

"Oh, you should have said, I would have cancelled, do you want me to go now?" Baez asked and went to stand up.

Eddie grabbed her arm and pulled her back down "I'm not done," she whined "anyway Linda came and asked me was everything okay, and started asking me all of these questions. She got Jamie to drive me home because she forgot she had Frank and Henry as well as Danny in her car-so awkward by the way.

"Eddie, where is this going?" she chuckled.

"Linda text me this morning to see if I could meet her after work, when I did she started asking me all theses questions again, she asked me were Jamie and I safe, did we use protection," Eddie said as she cringed.

"What kind of question is that?" Baez laughed "why would she want to know that?" at the look on Eddie's face it dawned on her "No!" she gasped wide eyed "she thinks you're pregnant!?"

"Yes," Eddie groaned into her hands "she even got me tests."

"She did? Go and do them, put your mind as ease."

"I did," Eddie groaned "all three of them."

"And?" Baez prompted.

"And, they're all still face down on the bathroom floor," Eddie sighed.

"What?" Baez yelled "Eddie, go check, you're putting yourself through hell here," she said nudging her off the sofa.

"I can't, what if I am?" she asked panicked. "Jamie and I aren't even talking, am I supposed to walk up to his door and say 'hey, I know things kinda suck at the moment and we're not talking but I'm pregnant, sorry about that, see ya?" she said and dropped back into the chair.

"Eddie, go look," she said and shoved her off the chair again "if you are we'll deal with it, if not we'll forget about it."

Eddie groaned and dragged herself to the bathroom door "you do "it!" she yelled quickly and turned around "I can't I'm freaking out."

Baez got up and walked to her "whatever the outcome may be you are gonna be fine, if you are, Jamie isn't going anywhere, you'll have all of us too…go," she said and pushed her into the bathroom.

"Will you please do it?" she whispered as her hands shook.

"Wait!" she yelled as Baez went to turn over the first one "no, go," she said and watched her reach for it again. "Wait!" she yelled again "no, go, no wait!"

"Eddie," Baez said through gritted teeth "you're gonna be fine."

"Do it, do it," she yelled waving her arms.

Turning over the first one she bit her lip and looked up at Eddie "positive."

Eddie felt a rush run through her, she felt like she was gonna pass out "next one," she stuttered and clasped her hands together like she was praying.

"Positive."

Eddie dropped down on to the side of the bath "last one?" she whispered as her body trembled.

"Positive," Baez said and sat up beside her with one of the tests "you're gonna be a mommy Eddie," she smiled.

"Damn it," she groaned as she looked down at the two pink lines.

….

An hour later she still hadn't moved from the bath or took her eyes away from the test, she was still in shock, she didn't know what to think or what to say. Finally she stood up "can you drop me to the hospital? I want to see Joe."

"Not Jamie?" Baez asked concerned.

"No, not yet, I'm not ready," she said as she walked to get her coat.

"Okay," Baez sighed and followed her out the door.

Getting to Joe's room she stuck her head in to find Angela alone, knocking on the door she waited for Angela to look "can I come in?"

"Eddie? Hey," she smiled "of course, come in."

"I was here last night but everyone was here, I didn't want to interrupt," she said as she walked to the bed. "Any change?"

"A little," Angela said and looked at Joe "not as much as I'd like, but he's getting there slowly."

"Did the doctors say anything else? Did they give you a time line?"

Angela nodded "she said once he gets over sixty they'll be able to do a proper scan and see if there's any lasting damage."

Eddie looked at the monitor and saw it was on forty-six "hopefully he'll go up more today."

"Hopefully Angela said and stood up "will you be okay if I run to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, you go, take your time," Eddie said waving her off. She chuckled as she heard footsteps a few seconds later "Angela, I said I'll be…oh, hey," she said when Jamie stood in the doorway.

"Hey," he replied and leaned on the door.

"I thought you'd be home getting ready for work tomorrow," she said and looked back to Joe.

"I was," he said and walked to an empty chair "Danny needed help with something so I came here on the way back," he said as he sat down.

Nodding again she didn't take her eyes off Joe, she was afraid she'd blurt out her news "are you all set for tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he said and looked down at his phone as it beeped "sorry, that's my dad, I gotta go, he needs me," he said and stood up "it's good to see you Eddie," he smiled.

"Yeah, you too…guess I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled.

"Tomorrow," he nodded and started to walk, stopping after two steps he turned around and walked back to her. Tilting her head, he held it with both hands and kissed her slowly.

Sliding her hand onto his she deepened the kiss, butterflies shot through her, she forgot how much she loved this, she whimpered as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said as he backed away "I had to, I just had to," he said as he backed out the door.

"Okay," was all she managed to get out.

As soon as he was out of view she turned to Joe "I don't understand that guy," she chuckled and hoped up onto the bed "can I tell you a secret?" she asked and moved closer to him "I'm pregnant," she whispered. "found out today-haven't been to a doctor or anything yet. Point is," she said and poked his chest "you're gonna be an uncle so you better hurry up."

"Eddie, do you want a coffee?" Angela said from behind, startling her.

"No, thanks," she said and rolled off the bed "there's something I need to take care of, I'll be back later, will you be okay here?"

"Yeah," she nodded "Henry and Erin are on their way."

"Okay, I'll see you soon then," she said and ran off to see if she could catch Jamie. She had to tell him, he needed to know. It didn't fix everything-or anything at all, it was his kid too, he should know.

* * *

Arriving at Frank's house Eddie paced the front porch and blew out a deep breath, after doing this a few more times she walked to the door and knocked quickly before she changed her mind.

She had just missed him at the hospital, she got to the doors to see his car pull out of the lot…maybe that was a sign.

She looked up when the door opened "hi sir," she said awkwardly "I was just wondering if Jamie was still here?"

"He is," he nodded and stepped back "go on into the living room and I'll send him in to you."

"No, really, it's okay," she said backing away from the door "just send him out here," she added.

"Janko, I insist, come inside," he said and moved further back.

Eddie sighed and stepped inside "um, thanks," she said as he gestured to the living room.

Less than a minute later Jamie appeared in the doorway looking worried "Eddie? Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you about something, but not here," she said and glanced around quickly "not with your dad in the next room."

Okay," he nodded "did you drive?"

"Um, no, Maria dropped me to the hospital and I got a cab here," she replied.

"Okay," he nodded again "I'll just grab my keys and ill drop you home," he said nervously and hurried from the room.

A few minutes later they drove in silence, each glancing at the other "is this bad news?" Jamie asked causing her to jump.

"Depends on what way you look at it," she mumbled.

"Are you breaking up with me for good?" he asked as they pulled up outside her apartment block.

"Can we just go inside?" she asked and jumped out quickly.

Jamie followed her in silence, he followed her through the door and jumped back when she spun around

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

After processing it for a moment he looked at her "what?" he finally said.

"Sorry," she whimpered.

"Don't be sorry," he said and walked to her.

"I know this couldn't come at a worst time but I couldn't keep it from you any longer," she sniffed.

"How long have you known?" he asked and led her to the sofa "is that why you were throwing up?"

"About two hours," she sniffed and wiped her eyes "And yes, I think it's why I threw up."

Jamie nodded and sat back into the sofa "we're having a baby," he said ot loud.

"I know," she nodded and wiped her face again "how do you feel about it?"

"To be honest, I don't know," he replied "it hasn't sunk in properly yet, I mean wow…we're having a baby Eddie."

"I know that! You Don't need to keep saying it!" she yelled and jumped up.

Jamie stood up and walked to her "it's gonna be fine Eddie, it'll take a while for it to sink in, once it does, you'll be happy and excited…we'll make this work."

"How?" she yelled "three days with me, three days with you and we share on a Sunday?"

"Why are you assuming we're gonna be single parents?" he asked.

"Because I haven't forgotten what you did to me! and things are not okay just because I'm pregnant," she snapped.

"I know that," he said calmly and took her hands "Eddie I told you I'd do whatever it takes, if you wanna transfer go right ahead, I'll be coming with you."

"I don't want a transfer," she muttered "I don't know why I said that."

"To hurt me," he chuckled "I'm gonna go home and think about this, will you please calm down and do the same?"

Walking to the door she leaned against it "you'll be here right? He's gonna have a dad right?"

"Best dad in the world," he said and went to kiss her "...sorry, habit," he said and stepped back.

Eddie huffed and stamped her foot before yanking him to her and kissing him hard "you're a jerk Jamie Reagan, but I love you and I can't imagine being with anyone else," she said and stepped back night," she laughed and shut the door.

Jamie walked away with the biggest smile he had seen in weeks.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed this one, sorry for the delay. Storm Emma kinda messed up a few things, hopefully next chapter won't be too long to wait. JJ x Ps, sorry if there's any mistakes I had to finish this on my phone...Not easy 😭**


	7. Chapter 7

Halfway through the night Eddie rolled over and looked at the clock, groaning when it read almost four am she rolled back on to her side and stared at the wall. She hadn't had a wink of sleep, she had non stop thoughts of Jamie and this baby and how things were going to turn out.

Lifting her head, she frowned as she thought she heard tapping on her front door, listening again she rolled out of bed when she heard another tap. Making her way slowly to it she stopped when it happened again "is someone there?" she asked quietly.

"It's me," Jamie said just as quietly "sorry it's so late," he added.

Eddie pulled the door open "it's four in the morning Jamie, I thought someone was trying to get in," she said and moved aside to let him in.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said as he walked by her "I couldn't sleep, we didn't talk properly, I have all these thoughts running through my head," he added and dropped onto the sofa.

"And you thought you'd show up in the middle of the night instead of waiting until you saw me at work?" she asked and sat beside him.

"We can't talk at work," he said and shifted so he was facing her "I never asked questions, I was thrown off by what you said, I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Questions?" she frowned "what questions?"

"Yeah, questions, how far along are you? How do you feel about it? Do you want this baby? Do you want us to be a family? Are you already planning in your head that you'll be a single mom?"

"Okay, stop," she cut in "this is new to me too, I don't have any answers for you Jamie, I haven't even wrapped my own head around it."

Nodding he sat back in the sofa "well, I'm gonna be here no matter what happens between us...I just want you to know that."

"Thank you," she replied "that really means a lot…it's the one thing I've been worrying about."

"You can count on me Eddie, I promise, no matter what happens between us I will always make sure you and the baby have everything you need."

"I want you," she said seriously "I want us to be together, I want us to live together, I want us to be a family together, but…" she sighed "you hurt me so much Jamie, I'm scared to open my heart to you again, as much as I want to, something's holding me back."

Jamie nodded and scooted closer to her "you need time Eddie, and I understand that, I won't push you, take all the time you need. I want all of that too, but most importantly, I want you to be happy. I know I hurt you and you'll never know the pain I feel knowing I could hurt you so much. What I did was unforgivable, but I'm hoping one day you'll be able to put this behind us."

Eddie stood up "I need to get some sort of sleep before work….you coming?" she asked as he walked towards the door.

Following her to her room he lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her without a word, sighing happily she closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds.

…..

Morning came too soon for the both of them, Jamie groaned and pulled away from Eddie as his alarm went off "damn it," he groaned sleepily as he squinted at the time.

"What?" she mumbled back as she rolled to face him.

"I gotta go right now if I don't wanna be late…wasn't planning on staying the night, I need to get my stuff from my place," he said as he rolled off the bed.

Eddie nodded and sat up "I'll see you at work then."

Jamie looked down on her for a minute "is there anything you want to talk about before I go?"

"No," she replied and slid off the bed "I'm still getting used to it all, I don't have anything to say right now…but thanks," she added as he nodded and grabbed his coat.

"Just so you know," he said walking to her "you wanna talk to me about anything-anything, just call me."

"I will," she nodded and hugged him tight.

Jamie wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head "I love you," he said after a minute and pulled back.

Eddie stared back at him for a moment, slowly leaning in she met his gaze before moving in more and kissing him sweetly. She slid her arms around his neck as his slid around her waist.

Puling her closer her deepened the kiss, he closed his eyes tight as her hand tangled in his hair "Eddie," he mumbled "Eddie, we can't," he said cursing himself.

Eddie sighed and kissed him a few times before she pulled back and looked up at him "I know," she muttered.

"It's not that I don't want to," he said quickly "I just don't think now-the way things are, that we should be jumping into bed."

"You're right," she said and stepped back a little "I'm sorry, I got a little carried away."

"You don't need to be sorry," he said taking a quick step to her "I love you Eddie, I wanna do this right, sex is the last thing on my mind," he said as he slid his hand onto her cheek. " I want you to trust me again, I want you to be able to feel like you can be open with me again."

"I do trust you," she replied "but you're right, we need to do this right, it's not just us to think about anymore," she said and slid her hand onto her stomach.

"No," he said and slid his hand on top of hers "it's not," he said and leaned in "I'll see you at work," he said and kissed her on the cheek before hurrying off.

"Jamie!" she called and hurried after him, tugging him to her she kissed him sweetly "see you at work," she said and walked back to her bedroom with a smile on her face.

Jamie chuckled and shook his head before slipping out the door.

* * *

Later that afternoon Jamie spotted Eddie coming from the bathroom "Janko!" he called "whoa, you look terrible, are you okay?"

"No," she groaned "I feel like crap, I've puked about five times in the last ten minutes, I'm sweating buckets…I'm going home," she said and started to walk.

"Let me take you," he said walking with her.

"Actually, I'm gonna go see Linda instead," she said and stopped "I have my car with me, I'll be fine thanks."

"Linda?" he asked worried "why? Do you think something is wrong?"

"I don't know, I haven't a clue, this could be morning sickness for all I know, do you even get morning sickness this early? Am I meant to feel this crap and tired and horrible? I need to talk to someone that has kids, I'm useless already." she whined.

Jamie chuckled and wrapped his arm around her "I don't know, but you're still beautiful to me, you're not useless either…I'm taking you to see Linda, you shouldn't drive just in case" he said and led her out of the precinct.

A while later they pulled up at the hospital "I'm gonna go see Joe while you're talking to Linda, will you be okay, or do you want me to come?"

"You don't have to wait, I don't know how long I'll be," she replied.

"I'm waiting...will you be okay on your own?" he asked.

"I'll be okay, you go see your brother, I'll come up when I'm done," she replied knowing there was no point arguing.

"Okay, as soon as you're called I'll go," he said and opened the door for her.

"Eddie? Jamie?" Linda said as she walked towards them "this is a surprise."

"Sorry, I don't have an appointment or anything, I just really need to talk to you," Eddie replied.

"Sure," Linda nodded "just give me a sec and I'll find an empty room," she said and hurried off.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" Jamie asked.

"I'm sure," she nodded "we'll just be talking, I'll be fine…go see your brother," she said and nudged him.

"Eddie!" Linda called.

"I'll see you in a bit," she said and followed Linda. "Sorry to just turn up like this," she said as they sat down.

"It's okay," Linda replied "I'm doing inventory today so I've no patients…what's up?"

"Well," Eddie drawled, she decided to get all her concerns and questions out in one breath. "I did the tests, I am pregnant-but it's gotta be really early coz I'm only, like two days late. I told Jamie, we're working things out. I've puked a few times today, my stomach is doing summersaults, I'm sweating loads, am I supposed to feel this bad so early? Am I supposed to puke so much?"

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie," Linda cut in "first off, congrats, and I'm glad you told Jamie and you guys are trying to work things out. Yes, it's normal to vomit so much, unfortunately it could get worse, or it could go away after a few days. Every woman is different."

"So I just gotta deal with it?" she groaned.

"Yes," Linda chuckled "but there are ways to make it a bit easier," she said and looked down at her beeper as it beeped "shoot, I gotta go. I'll drop by later and we can talk properly. I'm gonna schedule you in for a check up and a scan so we know exactly how far along you are."

Eddie nodded and stood up "thanks, I guess I'll see you later then," she said and followed her out of the room.

…

Arriving at Joe's room Eddie knocked and let herself in "hey," she said and sat beside Jamie "no one else here?"

"Angela just left," he replied "did you get all your answers?"

"Not much, Linda got called away, she said she'll stop by my place later and we can talk properly."

Jamie nodded and looked over at Joe, "that's good, you'll have more time to talk...still no change since the other day," he sighed.

Eddie looked over at him too "he's a fighter, he's just taking his time," she said and slid her hand onto Jamie's "he'll make it through this Jamie," she said softly "I know he will.

"He better," he said and looked over at him "I have to thank him for saving your life."

Eddie smiled quickly and looked back at Joe "yeah, me too."

"I need to say thank you to you too," he said and scooted closer to her "Eddie, your fast thinking, how quickly you took down Malevsky got Joe here fast, you saved his life, he never would have had a chance otherwise, I can never thank you enough."

"I was trained by the best," she smiled and squeezed his hand. "You don't have to thank me either," she added.

Jamie pulled away when his phone rang, "my dad, probably wants to know why I'm not in work," he said and slipped out of the room.

Eddie watched the door close behind him and turned back to the bed, her eyes went wide as Joe lay staring back at her "Joe?" she gasped and flung herself forward...how long had he been watching them?

Joe stared at her and said nothing, just stared like he was looking right through her.

"Joe?" she asked and stepped closer to him "do you know who I am? Can you see me? Can you hear me?" she asked as she leaned over him.

Joe continued to stare at her blankly.

Eddie sighed and slid her hand into his and squeezed "I don't know if you can hear me, but please say something, blink, mumble…anything?" she asked watching him closely.

"Erin?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

Eddie closed her eyes tight, this wasn't good "No," she said and looked up at him "I'm not Erin, but that's okay," she smiled. "I'm gonna go get a doctor, just keep your eyes open," she said and squeezed his hand before she let go.

"Baby!" he called just as she got to the door.

Eddie stilled her hand and looked back to him "w-what?" she asked with a stutter.

"Baby," he replied and pointed to her stomach "you told me," he added and looked away from her.

"That's right," she smiled and opened the door "I'll be back in a sec."

* * *

"Eddie?" Jamie questioned as she walked by him.

Stopping she took his hand without a word and led him back to the room. "Joe?" he gasped as he looked back at him. "Joe!" he yelled and laughed before hurrying to his side. "He's awake Eddie, he's awake!" he said happily.

"Yeah," she smiled and backed out of the room "I'm just gonna go get a doctor," she added and slipped off.

An hour later all of The Reagan's and Angela had arrived to see Joe, he still hadn't said anything else since he'd spoken to Eddie-but he had given Frank and Angela a smile.

Eddie had slipped off after the doctor took Joe away for a few tests to let them have some family time, grabbing cardboard trays she loaded coffees onto them and started to carry them back. She jumped when someone took one of them right out of her hand "Hey!" she said not impressed and turned to face the thief "that's mi…it's you," she chuckled as Jamie smirked at her.

"Figured you'd be here," he said and started to walk "you didn't have to leave you know?" he said and looked at her.

"I know," she nodded "but I figured you guys could have some alone time….I'm coffee girl," she chuckled.

"No," Jamie said and took her tray from her "you're my girl," he said as he set it down on a table. Sliding his hands onto her waist he pulled her closer "let me take you out tonight?" he asked.

"Really?" she asked "do you not wanna be here with Joe?"

"Doctor said he's still a little confused and should get some rest, so my dad and Angela are gonna spend the night here."

Eddie nodded and slid her arms around his neck "can we just go home and chill there?" she asked and looked up at him "I've missed lying on the sofa with you."

"Sure," he smiled "whatever you want," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

Eddie pulled back and smiled up at him "this is nice," she chuckled.

"Yeah," he smiled and kissed her again "best feeling in the world," he added and kissed her again-a little deeper this time.

"This is a hospital you know?" came Danny's voice from behind him.

Jamie chuckled and pulled away "your point?"

Danny chuckled "it's great that you two crazy kids decided to work things out, but dad is looking for you-both of you," he added as Eddie took a step the other way.

Arriving at the room, they saw Frank by the bed that Joe had now been returned to "any news?" Jamie asked.

"Just waiting on the results," Frank replied "I just thought you'd both like to know he was back."

"Baby!" Joe yelled upon spotting Eddie, startling everyone in the process.

Eddie bit on her lip and looked over at Jamie to see him frowning…along with everyone else. She looked down quickly hoping no one would notice the awkward look on her face.

"Baby? What's he talking about?" Danny asked.

"I have no clue," Angela said and watched Joe stare at Eddie.

…

After an awkward silence fell over the room Eddie turned to Jamie "I'm gonna head and let you guys have some time with Joe," she said and grabbed her bag "bye everyone!" she called.

"I'll come with you, but you don't have to go you know," Jamie replied.

"I know but it's okay, you should stay here with Joe," she said and walked to the door.

"Janko!" Joe called.

Eddie turned back to face Joe to see the rest of the family staring at her "yes Joe," she said and walked to him "I'm Janko," she smiled.

"This is the first thing I've heard him say anything other than baby," Angela said as she moved up beside Eddie "you remember me Joe? Huh?"

Joe studied her for a minute "Erin?" he frowned.

"That's who he thought I was at first too," Eddie said to Angela as her face fell a little.

"Maybe he just needs more time," Angela said and slid her hand into his "no, but good try," she smiled.

Joe frowned at her again and looked over at Frank "where's my mom?"

Before anyone could answer the doctor slipped into his room "how are we doing?" she asked as she walked to the monitors

"He's looking for our mom," Danny answered and moved closer to her "she died five years ago….he's just shouting baby too."

Nodding she looked back to Joe "it's common with Brain injuries, people can go blank and forget part of their lives-painful parts are most common."

"He doesn't know my name," Angela said "and we've been together over ten years."

"It's going to take time, his brain is working over time to catch up on what it's missed…I wouldn't worry just yet. The results are back and it shows no lasting damage, you just have to be patient I'm afraid."

"How long to you reckon it'll take him to remember our names?" Jamie asked.

"It's hard to say, he could remember tomorrow or it could be next week or next month. It's up to Joe now, he's still under a lot of strain, as I said, you'll just have to be patient," the doctor replied.

"Thank you doctor," Frank said and walked to her "you've taken great care of my boy."

"No need to thank me Frank," she smiled "I'm just glad we got the happy ending we were all hoping for," she said and walked to the door "I'll be here all night, have a nurse page me if you need me," she said and slipped out.

"Everyone get off," Frank said a few minutes later "I'll call if anything changes."

Jamie grabbed his coat and walked to Eddie "ready to head home and do nothing?"

"Yes," she chuckled and took his outstretched hand "it's been a long, long day," she added and waved at Joe as they left.

* * *

Later that evening Jamie and Eddie lay in silence on her sofa watching tv, "Jamie?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Mmh?" he mumbled and pulled her closer.

"What happened-how angry you were…it won't happen again, will it?"

Jamie sighed and nudged her off him, sitting up he turned his body to face her "no it won't," he said and looked up at her "Eddie, I can't explain how I was feeling, I was so worried about Joe, the thoughts of him dying…I couldn't deal with it. When I thought about you being in danger too I just flipped, I can't have anything happen to you," he said and placed his hand on her knee "I don't know, I guess I had more emotions built up than I could handle, and I took it out on you. You'll never know how sorry I am, if I could turn back time I would."

"You were so angry," she mumbled "the way you looked at me, the way you spoke to me, I couldn't believe that was you."

"I know, and I'm sorry, I hate myself so much for it, for the pain I caused you, the way I made you feel."

"I'm sorry, I need to talk about this, I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I just need to get everything out so we can put this behind us for good," she said.

"Eddie you have every right to talk about this and I should feel bad-and I do. I don't know what came over me that day, but I can promise you here and now that it will never happen again, I'll never do anything to hurt you."

Eddie looked down at her hands "I told Joe I was pregnant…that's why he kept saying baby."

"Yeah?" he asked "he must have been able to hear what we were saying."

"Yeah," she nodded "I had just found out, I needed someone to talk to-to build up the courage to come see you."

Jamie moved closer to her and slid his arm around her "you know you can talk to me about anything, I know things were bad with us and I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when you took the test."

"I was afraid you'd go crazy again, I had all these thoughts running through my head."

Jamie stood up and walked away from her "do you really believe I could hurt you?" he asked and looked back at her "do you have the tiniest doubt in your head that I would ever lay a hand on you?"

"No," she replied instantly and jumped up "Jamie, I know you'd never physically hurt me…just with the way things were with us I was just worried about how you'd react."

"Eddie this is the best news you could have given me, I know it might be a little early in the relationship but I knew from day one that I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with you," he said and walked to her "I love more than I have ever and can ever love anything else in this world."

Eddie smiled and slid her arms around his neck "then let's put this behind us and never mention it again…I forgive you, for everything."

"Thank you, you've no idea how much that means to me," he said and kissed her slowly.

…..

The next morning Jamie shut his alarm off and rolled over and hit something hard "ow," Eddie mumbled.

"Sorry," he mumbled back as he rubbed his face "kinda got used to having a bed to myself."

Eddie rolled over and lay on his chest "you're lucky you're cute," she mumbled sleepily.

Jamie laughed and kissed her on the head before wrapping his arms around her "wish we could stay here for the day."

"That would be great," she yawned "but you have to go to work and I have to meet Linda because we didn't get a chance yesterday."

"How do you feel about the baby now?" he asked "has it sunk in a bit?"

"A little," she nodded "it still doesn't feel real, I feel like it's a dream or something."

Jamie chuckled "it'll sink in, I'm happy though, I'm excited, I can't wait to tell my dad."

"Not just yet," she said quickly and titled her head "I think I'm only like four or five weeks…can we keep it between us for now? Just until I've been to the doctor? Then we can tell your dad."

"Sure," he nodded and kissed her quickly "just me and you will know for now…and Linda," he chuckled.

"And Maria," she replied and looked up at him again "she's the one that made me look at the tests, she came not long after you left the other night…she knows to keep it to herself though."

Jamie nodded and looked over at his phone as it beeped "I better get up," he groaned.

"Me too," she yawned "I've a few other things to do today," she said and sat up "are you around later?"

"I was gonna go see Joe after tour," he said as he pulled clothes on "but I can come over after."

"Do," she nodded "and don't eat," she added as she rolled out of the bed.

"At all?" he chuckled.

Eddie scoffed and rolled her eyes "no dummy, just don't have dinner," she said and kissed him sweetly "I got plans for you later."

Jamie chuckled and followed her from the room "am I allowed know about these plans?"

"No," she giggled as his arms came around her waist "you just need to know there'll be food and me."

"Can we skip the food?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

"No," she laughed and swatted him away "I'm gonna be going to a lot of trouble here and you will eat everything."

"Yes boss," he chucked and grabbed her to him "I gotta go," he said and kissed her deeply "I'll call you on my break…love you!" he called as he walked to the door.

"Love you too!" she smiled and watched him go, letting out a happy sigh she dropped onto the sofa. The air was clear, she was happy again…it was all sorted out.

 **A/N hope you all enjoyed this one, happy Jamie and Eddie could work things out. Extra happy Joe is now awake, see ya soon JJ x**


	8. Chapter 8

Another week had gone by and Joe was making little progress, he had come a little way and had remembered all of his family's names-Nicky being the only one he stil got confused with.

Jamie yawned as he slipped into the room "hey," he said to Linda and sat beside her "are you here long?"

"No," she replied "I just stopped in after my shift, be heading soon…Eddie not with you?" she asked.

"No," Jamie said "she's tossing and turning all night, she needs to rest."

Linda nodded "has it sunk in yet? For both of you?"

"A little," Jamie said and looked over at her "Eddie is still kinda freaking out though."

"How so?"

Jamie glanced at Joe before he continued "she keeps changing the subject whenever I bring it up, or she's get all fidgety and uncomfortable."

"Maybe it's taking a little longer for it to sink in for her, I wouldn't worry," Linda said and smiled reassuringly. "It took me two weeks and about eight tests to believe I was pregnant with Sean."

"I remember," Jamie chuckled "she won't make an appointment with a doctor, she gets mad when I mention it…is there anything I can do?"

"I'd leave her be until she's ready, if you keep pushing her you'll make it worse. You two are only back on track, let her deal with it her own way, she'll come to you when she's figured it all out."

"Morning," Danny said as he slipped into the room "what are you two talking about?" he asked as he walked to them.

"Work," Linda replied and smiled up at him "boys get off okay?"

"Yeah," Danny replied and kissed her quickly "I'm here to take you for breakfast before my tour."

"Ooh, a date," Linda chuckled and grabbed her bag "I'll see you soon Jamie, if you want to talk any more about that work thing, call me," she said as Danny led her out of the room.

"I will, thanks, see ya!" he called as the door closed behind them.

"You know," came Joe's voice startling him "I've figured it out."

Jamie held his chest and looked over at him "you scared the crap out of me…figured what out?"

Joe chuckled and sat up in the bed "why I kept saying baby last week."

"Oh yeah? Why?" Jamie chuckled.

"I figured someone was pregnant, that someone told me before this all happened and I just can't remember. It's not Angela, or Erin coz I asked them, and Danny is not losing his mind like he was both times, so it's not Linda, so that leaves Janko…or Nancy.

"Nicky," Jamie corrected.

"Nicky, whatever," Joe said waving his hand "so I'm gonna go-for Nicky's sake, and say it's Janko."

Jamie started at him for a few moments "you're so sure someone is pregnant? How do you know it wasn't just a dream? Or you heard someone else while you were out?"

"I know I'm right," he said and looked over at Jamie "it's on my mind all the time, if it were a dream it would just go away…I'm gonna figure it out by the end of the day, so if you know something you should just tell me."

"I know nothing," Jamie said and held his hands up.

….

That afternoon Eddie slipped into the room to find them both messing around and laughing "am I interrupting?" she asked as they both looked over at her "I can come back later."

"No," Jamie laughed "come in, Joe's just telling me some of the dreams he had while he was out."

"Okay," Eddie said and walked to an empty chair "they're funny?"

"I was a pirate and a talking whale was my friend that sailed along side the ship," Joe replied.

"Okay, that is funny," she chuckled and looked over at Jamie "you snuck off this morning."

"I know, you looked like you needed a few more hours…how're you feeling now?"

"Fine," she replied and looked at Joe as he stared at her "what?" she asked when he didn't look away.

"Nothing," he smirked "you look a little like Linda is all," he said and raised an eyebrow at Jamie.

"Okay," she chuckled "I think someone needs to get some rest."

"Yeah, she's right," Joe said and lay down "thanks for keeping me company Danny-Jamie," he corrected quickly.

"Don't mention it, dad and pops will be here at four, will you be okay till then?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine, I don't need a babysitter kid," he said waving them off.

Jamie smiled, he hadn't called him that since before he got shot "okay, I'll be back this evening," he said and slid his hand into Eddie's as they left the room.

"What's with the smirk?" Eddie asked as they walked toward the exit.

"Nothing, you wouldn't get it, it's stupid."

"I won't think it's stupid…tell me?" she asked.

"Alright," he nodded and turned back to her "he called me kid."

"Huh?" she frowned.

"I told you you wouldn't get it," he chuckled "he calls me kid all the time, he hasn't since he woke up…it's a big deal to me."

"I got it," Eddie said and slid her arm into his "I got it the moment he said it, I was kidding, I know you've been waiting for him to remember."

Jamie was about to reply but stopped and watched her as she followed a pregnant woman with her eyes "you know," he said cautiously "we could book an appointment while we're here."

"What?" she said quickly and snapped her head to him "now?"

"No not now," he said and stepped closer to her "we book it now, it might not be for a few weeks. I know you're freaking out over this Eddie and I understand, I'm not trying to push you here but you will need to do it soon to make sure everything is okay."

"I know," she said and started to walk on "just not today."

Sighing he dropped it and caught up with her "where to now?"

"Home," she replied as she rummaged for her keys.

Jamie tugged her to him "are you gonna be all quiet with me for the rest of the day?"

"I am not being quiet," she shot back.

"Yes you are," he chuckled "but it's okay, I get it, you don't wanna talk about it…I'll meet you back at yours" he said and started to walk off towards his own car.

"I can't do it!" she blurted after him.

"What?" he asked and turned back to her.

Eddie bit on her lip and looked down at her keys "I can't be a mom," she said and looked up at him "I've been thinking about it all week and I just can't do it."

Jamie sighed and looked up at the sky "we'll talk back at yours," he said and walked off.

* * *

Arriving back at her place Eddie let herself in to find Jamie already there, closing the door behind her she walked to the sofa and sat beside him "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that."

"Why?" he asked "tell me why you feel like this?"

"I'm scared," she said and looked down at her hands "the thoughts of me being responsible for someone else scares the hell out of me. I keep having these dreams, one minutes she's sitting happily in a chair, next I drop her and she shatters into a million pieces. I leave her in the bath and she's gone when I get back, but what scares me most of all is that I won't feel the love for her I'm supposed to," she said and looked over at him "what if I resent her Jamie? What if I snap and leave her somewhere or hurt her?"

"Hey, hey," he said and scooted closer to her "you won't hurt her Eddie, you'll love her with all your heart. They were all dreams, nothing like that will happen, This all new to you. What you're feeling is what all moms go through, it's expected to feel like this at first. This is a big change, you're scared, you're freaking out, you feel alone, you feel like nothing you say or do will make it better."

"I don't know how to be a mom," she whimpered.

"You'll learn," he said and pulled her onto his chest "you're never alone Eddie, if you ever need to talk you come find me, or if you can't talk to me please call Linda or any of the girls. This is all new to me too, I'm freaking out too, but," he said and nudged her to look up "it'll change. When you hold that baby in your arms you're gonna look back at this moment and ask yourself why you were so worried."

"And if I don't?" she asked.

"Then, I'll be there to help you get through it-no matter what," he said and pulled her closer. "Eddie everything is gonna be okay," he said softly.

Eddie closed her eyes tight, he didn't get it, no matter how she tried to explain it, he didn't get it.

…..

The next evening Eddie wandered back to her car after a quick visit to Joe, Jamie had been held up at work so she went ahead. Getting to her car she chuckled as a huge bunch of roses lay on the hood.

Looking around she walked to them and took the card, reading it she smiled "show yourself Reagan!" she called.

"Hey beautiful," he said coming up behind her.

She turned to face him "what's all this for?"

Jamie shrugged and stepped closer to her "does there need to be a reason?"

Eddie narrowed her eyes "what did you do?"

"Nothing," he chuckled and slid his arms around her, lowering his head he kissed her slowly.

Eddie pulled back a little "you're doing the sexy kissing…what did you do?"

"Sexy kissing?" he frowned and tightened his hold on her "is this what I'm gonna get whenever I do something nice for you?"

"No," she muttered and looked away "it's just weird…you never do anything like this."

"Maybe I thought you could do with some extra love today," he replied.

"Extra love?" she laughed.

"Yeah," he nodded "and that smile right there makes me know I succeeded," he said and kissed her again.

"Um, Jamie," she mumbled between kisses as he lowered her onto the hood of her car "parking lot," she reminded him.

Kissing her once more he pulled back "I know," he said and pulled her up and away from her car.

"What's gotten into you?" she laughed.

"Nothing, come with me," he said as he led her back towards the hospital.

"No offence, but I'm not thinking about your brother right now…can we go home?"

Jamie nudged her into a lift and pinned her to the wall "I'm not thinking about him either," he said and kissed her hard.

"Jamie Regan!" she gasped as his hand slid into her pants "someone will see us! There has to be a camera! We can't! anyone could press the button!"

Jamie pulled back, he had this look in his eyes, like he was about to do something neither ever dreamed of. Kissing her slowly he pulled back and slowly turned her around, sliding his arms around her he pulled her hard back into him. "This lift doesn't work," he mumbled as he kissed her neck " there is no camera, no one will see us," he said as he continued to kiss her neck "no one will hear us," he said as he pushed against her.

"Oh god!" she groaned as he did it again, "what if…Jamie!" she cried out as he pulled her closer.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered sending shivers down her spin.

As her breathing sped up she closed her eyes tight and let herself melt into him "no," she whimpered out. After a minute of him assaulting her neck she spun around and slammed her lips to his.

"Babe," he groaned as she dug her nails into his back, without another word clothes were flying left right and centre.

* * *

A while later they gathered their clothes in silence, Eddie kept shooting him looks. "Out with it Janko," he said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Nothing," she said and shook her head.

"There's something," he said and yanked her to him.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked "where did this come from?"

Jamie kissed her slowly and pulled back "sounds to me you were enjoying it," he said and pulled the doors open.

"Uh, duh," she said and followed him "but we never do that kinda stuff...not since you jumped me in the changing rooms at work."

Jamie spun to face her "I wanted to try something different, I didn't think you'd let it go that far."

Eddie chuckled and slid her hand into his "where is my Jamie and what have you done with him…not that I didn't enjoy that there."

"He's right here," he said and swung her to face him "meet me back at mine," he said and kissed her sweetly before walking off to his own car.

Arriving at Jamie's she let herself in and shook off her coat "Jamie?" she called.

"In here babe!" he called from the kitchen.

Eddie walked in and stopped in the door way "wow, I feel really underdressed."

Jamie looked around at the laid out table and surrounding candles and walked to her "you look perfect to me," he said and held out his hands.

"Jamie, you didn't have to do all this," she said as he pulled out her chair "you know I'm good with pigging out in front of the tv."

"I know you are," he chuckled as he sat beside her "but you're down all week and I wanted to do something to cheer you up."

"The flowers cheered me right up," she smiled.

"Just the flowers?" he smirked.

Eddie leaned in and kissed him "thank you, you've made me feel a whole lot better."

"Good to know," he smiled "anything else I can do just let me know."

"I called Linda just before I met you," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked "is everything okay? Do you need to talk to her?"

"I asked her to make me an appointment when she gets to work tomorrow, she said she'd call me in the morning to confirm."

"That's great," he smiled "was it as scary as you thought?"

"No," she shrugged "but I'll probably freak out when we get there."

"You won't," he said and scooted closer to her "I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Thank you," she said and rested her forehead against his "I can't do this without you."

"You won't have to," he said and stood up as the oven beeped.

"Jamie?" she asked watching as he dished up the food.

"Yeah?" he asked and looked over at her.

"Can we start packing up my stuff this week?"

Smiling he walked to her and kissed her deeply "any time you're ready," he said and went back to the food.

….

The next morning Eddie yawned and rolled out of the bed, it was only five am, they weren't due at work until eight. Walking to the kettle she clicked it on and stared out the window, it felt right standing here, it felt right waking up beside him, she felt comfortable wandering around here by herself…she was ready to move in.

"Eddie?" Jamie called from the bedroom "where are you?"

"Kitchen!" she called back "go back to sleep, it's still early!"

"What are you doing out here?" he yawned as he walked to her.

"Couldn't sleep," she said as he leaned on the counter beside her. "Can you come home with me after work and help me get the moving boxes down?"

"Sure," he nodded and walked to the coffee pot "did Linda say when she'd call you?"

"No, just said she'd call when she's booked the appointment."

"Alright," he nodded and kissed her on the head "I'm gonna go get a shower since I'm up."

"Want some company?" she smirked.

"I wouldn't say no," he chuckled and held out his hand.

"Hey," she said and tugged him back "thank you for last night, it really was amazing."

"You're very welcome babe," he replied and kissed her sweetly.

"You go ahead," she said and rubbed her stomach "bit queasy."

"Are you okay?" he asked walking back to her.

"Yeah," she nodded "you go on, I'll just lie down for a bit, wake me up if I'm asleep when you're ready," she added and walked to the bedroom.

A while later Jamie sat on the side of the bed "hey," whispered and leaned over her "I've let you sleep as late as I can."

"Okay," she yawned and sat up, pressing her hands to her eyes she looked over at him "today is gonna be a long day," she groaned.

"Why don't you stay here?" he suggested.

"No," she sighed and rolled out of the bed "I've taken enough time off already…I'll be okay," she added and kissed him quickly.

"Alright," he said and stood up "but if you do feel any worse-"

"I'll come home," she cut in. "You don't need to worry about me, I'm a little tired is all, I'll survive."

"Sorry, I just worry about you," he said and walked to her "I don't mean to sound like a broken record, I just want you to look after yourself."

"It's okay," she smiled "I know you worry because you care."

"I love you, of course I care," he chuckled.

"Love you too," she said and kissed him quickly "I better get ready."

"Hey," he called as she walked out of the room "you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I know," she smiled "same goes for you," she added and walked on to the bathroom.

Jamie looked around his room, her stuff already littered the place, she belonged here, this was totally normal to him. He couldn't wait for her to move in properly.

* * *

A little later in the morning Eddie and Mike sat parked outside a deli, Eddie reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone as it rang "uh, I gotta take this," she said and climbed out of the car "Linda, hey," she answered.

"Hey Eddie, sorry, I know you're probably at work, I won't take long."

"It's okay, go ahead," Eddie replied.

"Okay, I can get you in to be seen today at one, or the thirtieth at nine am," Linda replied.

"Um," Eddie said and looked back at the car "I guess I could slip off for an hour this afternoon."

"Great, I'll slot you in then and don't worry, it'll be me you'll be seeing."

"Thanks Linda, I'll see you then," she said and hung up. Sighing she sat on the hood of the car and called Jamie "hey, can you get away for an hour later around one?" she asked as soon as he answered.

"I guess so…Linda called?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed "I didn't think it would be so soon."

"Hey, don't be working yourself up," he said softly "everything is gonna be okay, I'm, gonna be right there with you."

"I know," she said and looked up as Mike blew the horn and waved her over "I gotta go, we got a call out. I'll meet you at the precinct at about twelve-thirty."

"Okay, be safe, I love ya," he replied.

"Love you too," she said and hung up.

Arriving at the precinct later on, Eddie ran to let Renzulli know she had to leave but she would be back and would make up the time she'd missed. He'd waved her off and told her to take her time, rushing to get changed she hurried to the front steps and found Jamie already waiting for her "ready?" she asked.

"Ready," he repeated and slid his hand into hers.

"What do you think they're gonna do today?" she asked as they drove.

"I don't know babe," he shrugged "maybe a scan and take bloods…I really haven't a clue."

"Yeah, me neither," she sighed.

"Why don't you have a chat with Linda?" he suggested "she'll be able to run through things if you're that nervous."

"Aren't you?" she asked "aren't you the tiniest bit freaked out?"

"Eddie, if you could see inside my brain right now, you'd see I'm freaking out big time…but it's a happy excited nervous freak out," he chucked.

"How can you be so calm?" she whined "what if they tell us we cant be parents coz we're both cops? What if they say we cant have her coz we're not married? What if they drug me and take her?"

"You're thinking way too much," he chuckled as they pulled into the hospital, "everything is gonna be okay, I promise," he said and squeezed her hand.

"I know," she grumbled and climbed out "I just have so many scenarios in my head."

"Stick with the good one," she said and they went inside.

…

"What?" Eddie asked "what did you say?"

"You're further along that we expected," Linda replied.

"Yes, I heard that, so how far along am I?"

"Ten weeks," Linda said and looked over at both of them "uh, is that problem?"

"Yeah," Eddie huffed "we've only been together like a month…are you sure?" she asked "can you check again? This is impossible, I've been getting my periods as normal, I haven't felt different or anything."

"Eddie, the test is accurate…you're ten weeks pregnant, I'm sorry it's not gonna change," Linda said softly.

"But, but," she stuttered "I wasn't with anyone for a while before Jamie."

"Ten weeks you say?" Jamie asked as he counted on his fingers.

"Yes," Linda nodded "does that mean anything to you?" she asked.

"Yeah," nodded and turned to Eddie "we went to Stephenson's wedding-together."

"Yes!" Eddie squealed as she remembered "we did, and we woke up in the same bed with no clothes and swore to keep it to ourselves," she said happily.

Linda shook her head "you two," she groaned "you give me such a headache, worse than a damn soap opera," she chuckled and hit Jamie with her clipboard. "So you're sure?" she asked and looked over at Eddie "you haven't been with anyone else in the last twelve to fourteen weeks?"

"No," she replied shaking her head "I was dating a guy but we never went that far."

"Okay," Linda said and stood up "let me go set the scan up…back in a few," she said and slipped out of the room.

"Sorry," Eddie said after a few minutes silence.

"Don't be," he chuckled "be glad I took advantage of you that night and not someone else…those condoms clearly weren't any use."

Eddie burst out laughing "did we even use any? We were totally wasted."

Jamie frowned "now that you mention it, I don't remember seeing any or any wrappers."

"That doesn't matter, what matters now is we're together, we're moving in together and we're having a baby," she said and slid her hand into his "life is way better than good."

"Yeah, Life is great," he replied and played with their hands as they waited for Linda to come back.

A little while later they strolled out of the hospital hand in hand "you can barely see her," Eddie said as she squinted at the sonogram pictures.

"Yeah, Linda did say it was still a little early, that's why were back in two weeks for another one," Jamie replied.

"At least we know she's good and healthy," she said and looked up at him "what?" she asked as he looked back at her.

"Are you so sure it's a girl?"

"Yes," she nodded "I'm so sure, I can feel it," she giggled.

"And if it's a boy?" he chuckled.

"Then he'll still be named Nora," she laughed and walked on.

"What?" he yelled "Eddie come on! You can't be serious? Nora? No, Even for a girl that's cruel!"

"Kidding dork!" she called back.

* * *

Later that night Jamie and Eddie lay on the sofa in silence, after they'd gotten back to work the streets kicked off and it was non stop until after tour "tomorrow, we'll start on the packing," Jamie yawned.

"Yeah," she nodded "today was just really long and tiring…tomorrow."

"You hungry?" he asked.

"No, I'm good, I ate on the way over," she replied and snuggled deeper into him.

"Eddie?" he asked a few minutes later "did you ever think about that night?"

Nodding, she tilted her head "all the time, after we went back to work on the Tuesday all I could imagine was you naked…still do," she giggled.

Laughing he rested his head back on the arm of the sofa "I tried to block out the images of what you were wearing under your uniform every time I saw you."

"What are we like?" she sighed "we did we make things so hard for ourselves?"

"We were scared-well, I was, I didn't wanna ruin what we had."

Eddie slid his hand onto her stomach "what we have right here is gonna be better."

"That it is," he said and rubbed his hand up and down "things are gonna change, we might not get as much time together as we do now, we're probably gonna fight more, argue about who needs more sleep. I just want you to know that I love you, I'll always love you, you're the woman of my dreams and no one will ever come close to you."

"You're such a dork" she sniffed "but I love you so much, you make me so happy Jamie, I'll never love anyone as much as I love you."

"Don't get upset," he said and lowered his head "you're it for me Janko, I'm gonna marry you," he whispered and kissed her slowly.

After a heavy make out session Eddie pulled back "don't take this the wrong way, but I'm exhausted, I can't, I'm sorry, I'll fall asleep."

"It's okay," he chuckled and nudged her up "go get ready for bed and we'll have an early night," he yawned.

"Snuggles in bed, getting a full eight hours sleep, this is the dream," she chuckled and pulled him to the bedroom.

"What do you think of Chloe?" she mumbled a while later.

"Yeah, I like Chloe," he mumbled back half asleep.

"What about Charlie?" she yawned.

"Yeah, it's nice," he yawned.

"Rose?" she whispered.

"No, reminds me of the old lady from Titanic."

"Ooh, Kate?" she asked "she's the one who played Rose."

"Babe, I love you, and this is really interesting, but if you don't stop talking I'm gonna kill you…we can talk about this tomorrow and write down the ones we like."

"Okay, sorry," she chuckled and rolled to face him "night," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night," he mumbled and pulled her closer "I like Kate too," he whispered and kissed her on the head before dropping back into the pillow.

….

Two days later Jamie and Eddie sat in Joes room chatting "so?" Joe asked and looked over at Eddie "are you gonna tell me since he won't?"

"What?" she frowned and looked over at Jamie.

"You didn't tell her?" Joe asked.

"No, I thought you were just confused," Jamie muttered.

"Well, I'm not," he said and looked back to her "you're pregnant Janko, aren't you?"

"Well yeah," she said slowly "I told you that while you were in a coma."

"Yes!" he yelled and shot his hands in the air "I was right! I knew it!" he said and looked at Jamie "see, told you I was right, told you I'd figure it out."

"Yes Joe," he said and rolled his eyes "you're a genius," he chuckled.

"Uh, is someone gonna fill me in here?" Eddie asked.

"I asked Jamie were you pregnant coz I thought I'd had a dream that someone told me, it wasn't Erin or Angela coz I asked them. I asked Jamie and he refused to answer," he said and looked at Jamie "you could have put me out of my misery last week…how far along?"

"Ten weeks," Eddie replied "and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone coz your dad doesn't know yet."

Joe smiled "congrats, my lips are sealed….I call godfather," he chuckled.

"Thanks," Jamie said "seriously Joe, we're just getting our own heads around it don't tell anyone-not even Angela, alright?"

"Have I ever let you down before kid?"

"No," he chuckled "but you're all giddy, I had to say it."

"I'm gonna be an uncle, I'm allowed be happy."

"Yeah not too happy," Eddie whispered as the door opened and Frank and Henry walked in.

"Hi," Frank said and walked to the bed "how do you feel now?"

"Great, pretty bored though," Joe chuckled "Jamie and Eddie we're just keeping me entertained."

"Yeah, and you've wore us out," Jamie chuckled and grabbed his coat "we're gonna head out for some dinner, anyone want anything?"

"Baby ribs!" Joe called with a smirk.

Eddie shot him a look "we're not going that far," she said.

"Just bring me back something small and itty bitty," he replied.

Jamie chuckled and led Eddie to the door "you're too hyper, get some rest," he said and walked out of the room.

"Do you think he'll tell your dad and grandpa?" Eddie asked worried.

"No, Eddie, he was just goofing around, don't mind him," Jamie reassured.

"I know," she sighed "it's not your dad finding out, it's my boss finding out…will he take me off the street?"

"Not unless he's given a reason to think you are unable to do your job," Frank said from behind them.

"Dad?" Jamie said as they whirled around.

"We were gonna tell you, it's just too early, sorry Sir" Eddie babbled.

Frank chuckled and held out money "dad knows everything…pops wants some wings, we'll talk properly again," he said and walked off leaving them both staring after him.

 **A/N hope you all enjoyed this one…two more chapters left! Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me, read/ reviewed/ added me or my stories as your favourites…you guys rock! JJ xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later Eddie groaned as they pulled up outside Frank's, she looked over at Jamie "do we have to go in now? Can't we come back later?"

Jamie looked over at her "we talked about this last night, just my dad, we'll tell the rest of the family when you're ready."

Blowing out a breath she pulled off her belt "okay, he knows anyway, not like it's a surprise."

"Eddie," he chuckled "he overheard us talking, we have to do this the right way."

"I know, I know," she whined as they climbed out of the car.

"Hey, think about it, after this, I'm gonna bring you for lunch then we're gonna go pack up your things, no more putting it off…hello!" he called as he let them in.

"In here!" Frank called back from the kitchen "nice surprise…lunch? he asked.

"Thanks dad, but we're not going to stay long," Jamie said and glanced at Eddie "we want to talk about what you heard the other night."

"Ah," Frank said and walked to the table.

"We're sorry you found out like that," Eddie said quickly "I was having a little melt down, I didn't realise you were behind us."

"It's okay," he chuckled "so? How do you feel about it? How far gone are you? Are you excited?"

"I think you're the one that's excited," Jamie chuckled and slid his hand into Eddie's "but yeah, we're pretty happy and excited."

"Over the moon," Eddie smiled "we've only just wrapped our heads around it. I'm just over ten weeks, it's all fun ahead," she chuckled.

Frank smiled "so I'll assume you'll be getting married sometime soon then?"

Jamie and Eddie stared at him open mouthed "w-what?" Jamie finally stuttered.

"Come on son," Frank said trying to hold back laughter "you know this family, you've a baby on the way, you've to make it official."

"We're not ready for that," Eddie said horrified.

After a few minutes of them staring at him Frank couldn't hold it in any more "dads' still got it," he laughed and stood up.

Jamie frowned "you were kidding?"

"Of course I was kidding," he replied "times have changed, although I would like a wedding someday, it's up to you both."

"You scared me," Eddie chuckled as she held her chest. "Moving in was a pretty big step."

Frank chuckled again "well, congratulations to you both, I'm thrilled for you. Enjoy the peace while you can, once this baby arrives you'll be running around like headless chickens."

"Dad, could you keep this to yourself for now?" Jamie asked "Linda is the only one that knows."

Frank nodded "of course, when are you back at the hospital?"

"Two weeks," Eddie replied "it was too early to see anything on the scan so it should be clearer at twelve weeks."

Jamie looked at his watch "we better head dad, we've a few bits to do today."

Frank stood up and nodded "you guys have fun, and my lips are sealed."

"Thanks Frank," Eddie smiled as Jamie led her out the door calling his goodbyes.

….

Later that evening Eddie dropped onto the sofa "I didn't realise I had so much crap."

Jamie dropped a box and sat on the arm of the chair "we don't have to do it all tonight, we can come back another day."

"I know," she yawned "but I wanted it all done today, I've to be out by the end of the week and I'm working twelve hour tours for the next four days."

"I'm off tomorrow, if you want to make a pile of what's coming home and what you want dumped I can come back and finish it."

"Aww you'd do that for me?" she smiled.

"Course I would," he said and lowered his head "I'd do anything for you," he added and kissed her sweetly.

Eddie pulled back "how about we leave it all and sort it tomorrow?" she said and pulled him up. Wrapping her arms around his neck she started to lead him towards her room "we could have a little fun while we're here."

"Could we now?" he chuckled as she pushed him onto the bed.

"Uh-huh," she nodded as she crawled up him "lots of fun," she giggled and kissed him deeply.

A while later Jamie rolled over and caught his breath "one way to say goodbye to the place," he chuckled.

Eddie giggled and rolled onto his chest "I'm actually gonna miss this place," she said as she looked around "so many things happened here, so many memories."

"Well," he said and pulled her closer to him "we're gonna make a whole lot of new memories."

"Yeah," she nodded "we will, but still, it's the end of an era. This is the first apartment I got by myself without a roommate."

"Eddie, you're thirty," he chuckled "it's not like you're leaving your dorm after college."

"I know," she said and smacked his chest "come on, you're telling me that if you moved out of your place you wouldn't feel like this?"

"No," he said after he thought for moment "when I left the apartment after Sid, I took my stuff and left my key and that was that."

"That was different, she left, you didn't really want to be together anymore."

"I know," he nodded "we were there for two years, we had memories too-closed the door on them and kept going," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said knowing she hit a nerve "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset," he said and looked down on her "I'm just so glad Sid and I parted ways or I never would have met you- I never would have known what true love was."

"Come on," she chuckled "you had to have loved her at one stage."

"I did," he said and sat up "it took her leaving to make me realise I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with her…let's get this done, then we can get food."

* * *

A few days later they arrived at the hospital to see Joe "Angela!" Jamie called as they walked towards his room.

"Hey," she smiled and walked back to them.

"Back to work?" Jamie asked nodding to her scrubs.

"Yep," she smiled "there's only so much of your brother I can take," she chucked. "Nah, I'm kidding, he insisted that I didn't need to sit with him all day every day, I'm just doing a couple of hours. I can drop in on him though so it works out well."

"How's he doing?" Eddie asked.

"He's good," she nodded "still a little muddled with a few words and names, but nothing a bit of retraining wont fix."

"Retraining?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Angela replied "he suffered a brain injury, he needs to relearn the basics, it's a training exercise they run here at the hospital."

"He seems pretty clued in to me," Eddie said.

"To you maybe he seems fine, but sometimes- and I'm sure you have noticed, he'd stop to think of a word before he continues on, or he'll call it something else then correct himself."

"I have noticed that," Jamie added "so what does this training exercise do exactly?"

"Well, think of it as starting school all over again, first they'll start with simple stuff, like colours and shapes. They'll move on to maths, like two plus two and so on, they'll work their way up until they're happy for him to be signed off…guys I gotta go, but it was great to see you," Angela smiled and hurried off as her beeper went.

"Geez," Eddie sighed "I didn't think he was doing that bad with words or his memory."

"Yeah, me neither," Jamie sighed "come on, let's go see him."

Arriving at the room they let themselves in "hey Joe," Jamie smiled.

"Hey Joe…Jamie," he corrected quickly.

Jamie glanced at Eddie and sat down "how you doing?"

"Great," he smiled, "I've been trying all week to get Angela to bring me on a walk, but she's not entertaining me at all."

"Change of scenery would be nice," Eddie replied "do you want me to try?"

"Yes," Joe said quickly "I'm going nuts in here," he chuckled "even a push around the parking lot would do."

"Do you think that's such a good idea if Angela already said no?" Jamie asked.

"J, I've been in this room for weeks, the only other thing I get to see are the rooms when they take me for tests, trust me, I'm fine."

"Come on, he'll be fine, I'll bring him around the grounds and back," Eddie added.

"Alright then," Jamie said "but ask Angela first."

"She just worries," Joe replied and pushed Eddie towards the door "go, Janko, I'll even buy you an ice-cream if she says yes."

Eddie chuckled and walked to the door, "I'm going, I'll be back soon," she said and slipped out.

"Why couldn't you remember my name?" Jamie asked as soon as the door had closed.

….

"What?" Joe laughed after a minute, "of course I remembered your name."

"No, you said your own name when I came in."

"So?" he shrugged "simple mistake."

"It's not a simple mistake," Jamie sighed, he had no idea why he was so annoyed over this, he knew it wasn't Joe's fault what way his brain acted.

"What's the big deal?" Joe said seriously "so I get a few things mixed up from time to time. I did get shot in the head don't forget…I'm lucky to be alive you know," he snapped.

"You're right, you're, right, I'm sorry," Jamie sighed "I don't know why I lost it…I just want you to come home and be out of here."

"Well, if I'm allowed for a walk that's one step closer right?" Joe asked a lot calmer.

"Yeah," Jamie nodded "maybe next week you could come home for a few hours."

"Or," Joe said leaning closer to him "if we're allowed out today we could just keep going. You could hide me at Janko's…no one knows where she lives."

Jamie laughed and settled back in his chair "you've been in here way too long brother," he chuckled.

"I know," he chuckled back "I've five more escape routes if you wanna hear them."

"No," Jamie laughed "if you should happen to go missing you know I can't lie, I'll blurt them all out."

"Yeah, you were always the honest one," Joe smiled "hey, kid," he said seriously "I'm proud of you, you know that right?"

Jamie smiled as his heart swelled "I know," he nodded and punched him lightly "I'm proud of you too."

"Is it because I put my socks on right today?" Joe teased.

"Jerk," Jamie laughed.

Eddie stuck her head in "hey, Angela wasn't too happy with the idea but I think I've persuaded her."

"Think?" Joe asked "this is Angela we're talking about here, what does think mean?"

"She's gone to see if there's a wheelchair available," Eddie replied.

Joe and Jamie scoffed at the same time "that's a no then," Jamie laughed.

"What?" Eddie frowned.

"She's gonna come back and say there's none available," Joe said.

"Well," Eddie drawled and pushed the door fully open "lucky I saved her the trouble," she said and pushed a chair in.

"Eddie did you steal that?" Jamie asked horrified.

"Who cares," Joe laughed and pulled back the covers "come on Janko before anyone notices I'm gone."

"No," she laughed "I saw another nurse dropping a patient back to her ward, so I asked could I borrow it if she was done with it."

"And she just gave it to you? She didn't ask any questions? Who it was for or anything?" Jamie asked.

"No dad," Eddie said raising an eyebrow "I said my brother wanted to go for a walk and she just gave it to me."

"Shut up Jamie," Joe chuckled "it's not like we're gonna split."

"Are you sure about that?" Jamie replied looking pointedly at him.

"And we're going," Eddie chuckled and helped him into the chair.

* * *

Later that night Jamie and Eddie lay on the sofa exhausted, they had spent the rest of the day after the hospital putting away and finding places for Eddie's belongings "I'm beat," she yawned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Me too," he yawned "do you wanna order take out and go to bed?"

"No," she mumbled "I just wanna sleep."

"Alright," Jamie replied and nudged her off him.

"Jamie," she whined.

"Bed will be more comfortable," he chuckled and lifted her into his arms.

"Yes," she mumbled and nuzzled into him as he walked "bed would be more comfortable."

Jamie chuckled and eased her onto the bed "anything you want before I get in?"

"No," she said sleepily "just you," she added.

Smiling he slid in beside her and wrapped himself around her "night babe, I love you," he whispered and kissed her on the head before settling beside her.

"Night, love you too," she muttered back.

Jamie was just drifting off to sleep when his phone beeped, groaning her pulled himself away from Eddie and rolled to face his locker. Grabbing his phone he frowned as Sid's name appeared on the screen, frowning again he opened the message…his eyes went wide and he choked on his breath ' **I think I've made a huge mistake, I love you, I miss you, I want you back,'** staring at the screen for a few minutes he looked over at Eddie and sighed, locking the screen he tossed the phone onto his locker and rolled away from it….to hell with her.

The next morning Eddie woke to find Jamie gone, pulling on a shirt she walked out to find him staring into a cup "hey," she yawned "it's like seven am, why are you up?"

"Coz we're in work at eight," he chuckled "morning," he added and kissed her sweetly.

"Oh yeah, work," she chuckled "I totally forgot…what's up with you?" she asked as he stared off into space.

"Oh, nothing," he said quickly "I was meant to do something after work and I can't remember what it is," he lied.

"Well, I cant help you," she chuckled and slid off his lap "you never mentioned anything to me."

"Obviously wasn't important," he smiled.

"Maybe Danny or Erin asked you to do something," she added as she walked back to him.

"Maybe," he nodded as he wrapped his arms around her as she slid back onto his lap.

"Right, I better get ready," she said a few minutes later and jumped up.

Watching her go, he sighed, he had to tell her, why couldn't he tell her?

"You sure you're okay?" Eddie asked on the drive to work.

Smiling he slid his hand into hers "I'm fine, it's just bugging me that I can't remember what it is."

Eddie chuckled "you'll figure it out, maybe you'll see someone or something and it'll remind you."

"Yeah," he smiled and squeezed her hand.

….

Later that afternoon Jamie walked into the five four looking for Danny, spotting him coming from his Sergeant's office he walked a little faster "Danny!" he called.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Danny asked as he dropped down at his desk.

"Uh, I need to talk to you about something," he replied and sat on the side of his desk.

Danny looked beyond him "no Janko so I'll assume it's not work related?" he chuckled.

"Eddie is not my partner anymore," he chuckled.

"Oh yeah, forgot that," Danny replied, "so what is it?"

Jamie sighed and reached for his phone "I need some advice," he said pulling up the message, "I don't know what to do."

Danny read the message and sprang forward in his seat "is she out of her mind? What's she sending you that for? Why now? She left you, she knows you're happy with Eddie now…what are you gonna do? You're not thinking about getting back with her? What about Eddie? I'll kick your ass kid! You're too good for that snobby stuck up witch," he huffed.

"I'm not getting back with Sid, I'm not even thinking about it," Jamie replied.

"Good," Danny nodded "so what advice do you want?"

"Do I tell Eddie? If so, what do I say? Do I even answer Sid or leave it be?"

"Tell her," Danny said "Jamie, you have to tell her, what if she sends another message and Eddie sees it? She'll think you lied to her, you know how women get. She'll start thinking all sorts, as for Sid, just tell her you've moved on and you're happy and she should do the same."

Jamie scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed heavily "why now? I mean, she left over four years ago."

"I don't know," Danny replied "but whatever happens you need to tell Eddie."

"What if she was drunk or something and that's the only one I'll get?" Jamie asked.

"Doesn't matter, what if Eddie see's it? You better be out straight with her," Danny said.

"I don't wanna upset her," he sighed "what girl wants to hear their boyfriends ex is texting them saying she's still in love with them?"

"The girl text you, you didn't reply, Eddie won't be upset at you, she'll just be glad you told her."

"I don't know," Jamie said unsure "she's gonna get upset…and mad, I know she is."

"Well then, she'll get upset," Danny replied "it's not like anything happened, just be out straight with her let her know you didn't reply and let her have a while to herself, then it'll all blow over."

"Yeah," he nodded and stood up " you're right, I didn't do anything wrong, there's no need for her to get upset, I'll talk to her when we go home…thanks Danny. I better get back, meal is almost over."

"No problem kid, see you later and good luck," he chuckled and went back to his computer.

* * *

After shift Jamie walked to the female locker rooms "Eddie!" he called as he knocked on the door.

"Come in! it's just me!" she called back.

"Hey," smiled and walked to her, "ready to go?"

"Didn't you get my message?" she asked as she pulled a sweater over her head.

"No," he frowned "what message?"

"I text you to say I was going the movies with Cara and Megan," she replied.

"Oh," he said and stepped back "I didn't look at my phone."

Eddie noticed his face "did you want us to do something? Coz I can cancel if you've made plans."

"No," he smiled "you go have fun, I just wanted to talk to you about something but it can wait."

"Are you sure?" she asked and walked to him "you have your something is bothering you face on."

"My what face?" he chuckled.

"Your something is bothering you face," she laughed.

"I'm okay, really," he said and wrapped his arms around her "you just go have fun, I'll be at home when you get back," he said and kissed her deeply.

"Okay," she said slowly and kissed him again "I love you," she added and stepped back "won't be too late."

"Love you too," he smiled "I'll see you at home then," he said and walked out of the room…later would do.

An hour later Jamie looked up from the tv as the front door opened "hey," he said as she walked in, "you're home early."

"Cara picked a movie that's not out yet and there was nothing else good on," she chucked and dropped down beside him "hi," she smiled and kissed him.

"Have you eaten? I can make you something," he offered.

"Not right now," she chuckled "we stopped off at McDonalds…what did you want to talk about earlier?"

Jamie blew out a breath and sat forward "before I tell you this I just want you to know I didn't reply, I didn't think about her and nothing is gonna change between us, and I don't want you to get upset or over think it okay?"

"Okay," she said slowly "kinda scaring me here Jamie, what is it?"

"Sid text me," he sighed and looked over at her "that she thinks she made a mistake and she loves me."

"Oh, okay," she replied and ran her hands up and down her knees "that's, uh, that's nice I guess."

"Eddie, I don't want you to freak out okay, nothing is gonna happen, I'm not even gonna reply," he said watching her closely.

"It's okay, I'm not mad, or freaking out," she replied as her hands moved faster.

"Eddie?" he asked raising an eyebrow "please? I love you and only you."

"I know," she nodded "seriously, I'm okay," she said and stood up "I'm gonna go get a shower," she said and hurried off.

"Eddie!" he called and followed her "I just wanted to be honest with you, please don't be upset."

"Who's upset?" she asked "I mean you were together for years, you lived together, you were engaged, now she's telling you she wants you back…why would I be upset?" she asked and slammed the door.

….

A little while later Eddie emerged from the bedroom and walked into the kitchen "hey," she mumbled.

"Hey," he replied and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry," she said I just got a little freaked, I'm not mad at you or anything…I handled it badly, I acted like a child."

"No, no you didn't," he said and walked to her "Eddie, there is no feelings there whatsoever, I love you, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. That message means nothing okay? I'm not even gonna reply, she hasn't text since, so I'm guessing she regrets sending it at all."

"I know," she sighed and played with the buttons on his shirt "but you're my boy scout…I just got a little scared."

Chuckling he slid his arms around her "I'm always gonna be yours, that you don't have to worry about," he said as he lowered his head "I love you with all my heart, that is never gonna change."

Leaning the rest of the way in she kissed him slowly and locked her arms around his neck, just as she deepened it there was a knock at the door "I'll get it," she mumbled and walked to the door. Pulling it open, she froze.

"Hi," Sid said "I'm looking for Jamie?" she asked.

"Sid?" he said coming up behind Eddie "what are you doing here?"

"You didn't reply to my message…I was hoping we could talk," she asked nervously.

"He's busy," Eddie said as she glared at her.

"Eddie," Jamie said softly and squeezed her hand.

"Fine," she said and walked away "but you can't have him back!" she called.

Jamie watched her go and stepped outside "Sid," he started.

"I'm sorry," she cut in "my head is all over the place."

"Sid, I'm with Eddie now, I'm happy, we had our time."

"I know I know," she whined "I wanted to talk to you face to face, I don't know why I sent that message. See, I'm getting married next week. Last night was my bridal shower and people kept reminding me how close it was, and how I'd only be with one mad for the rest of my life…I panicked and slipped away, that's when I started to think about you and what we had."

"Sid, it's common to be freaked before a wedding, it's a big step, it's a life changer.."

"I know," she nodded "and I love my fiancé, really I do, he's a sweet guy, he treats me well, we have a lot in common. I just panicked, I'm sorry I shouldn't have sent that message at all."

"Sounds like you've met the right guy," Jamie said and pushed the door in "do you wanna come in for a coffee? We can talk some more."

Before she could reply Eddie ran to the door "sorry, your grandpa called, we gotta get to the hospital."

* * *

Jamie stood looking at her, she had a look of fear and panic on her face…she was telling the truth "what is it? What's happened?"

"Joe," she said as she pulled on her coat "he's relapsed or something."

"Sid I'm sorry I gotta go, I wish you all the best with the wedding and I hope you two are very happy together!" he called as he ran with Eddie.

Arriving at the hospital, Jamie skidded around the corner to see Nicky, Sean and Jack sitting outside the room "hey guys, what's happening?"

"We don't know, mom told us to wait out here," Jack said.

"Why?" Eddie asked.

"We don't know," Nicky replied "we haven't been in and no one has told us anything."

"We better see what's going on," Jamie said and pushed the door in. pushing it in, he was faced with his family all looking distraught and upset "What is it?" he asked as his heart beat out of his chest "where's Joe?" he asked as he looked to the empty bed.

"Close the door son," Frank said without turning to him.

Jamie closed the door "what's going on?"

"Joe suffered a seizure," Linda started "he was taken off to surgery."

"What? Why? What happened?" Jamie asked panicked and glanced at Eddie as she put her hand on his back.

"Seems our brother was keeping something from us," Danny muttered.

"What?" Jamie asked again.

"I knew something wasn't right!" Angela sobbed "I knew he was keeping something from me!"

"Will someone just give me a straight answer!" Jamie yelled "where's my brother!"

"Jamie, calm down," Eddie said softly.

Jamie pulled away from her "dad what is going on? Where is? What's happened?"

Frank sighed heavily and stared down at the empty bed "Joe knew he had a shadow on his brain and didn't tell any of us, he knew soon enough it would burst and there would be nothing they could do for him."

"What?" Jamie asked in a whisper.

"The surgery is complicated and it is on a part of his brain that ninety-six per sent of the time is inoperable," Linda said softly.

"What do you think the outcome will be?" Erin asked.

"I really can't say," Linda sighed.

"Be honest Linda," Henry said "we're all family here."

Linda looked around the room at everyone looking at her, "possible brain damage…or death," she said quickly.

"I can't believe this," Jamie said as he dropped into an empty chair "I mean, he was fine, he was getting better, he was talking about going home."

"Unfortunately, after an injury like Joe's it's hard to tell if he'll completely recover," Linda said.

"Did the doctor say how long the surgery will be?" Danny asked.

"Six hours," Frank said "that was at six," he added and looked at his watch "only another four and a half to go."

Eddie rubbed Jamie's arm "we have to be positive here, it's Joe, he's a fighter."

"He wouldn't have to be fighter if he wasn't shot in the head," Jamie said and pulled away from her.

…..

An hour later Erin handed Eddie a cup and sat beside her "don't take it personally, you know Jamie can't control his emotions."

"I know," she said and gave a weak smile, "I'm just giving him some space," she added.

Erin sighed heavily and sat back "he and Joe are very very close, it's harder for him than it is for me and Danny."

"I know," Eddie said again "but I'm just scared it's gonna be like last time, I know now is not the time, but I can't go through all that again."

"It won't be," Erin said quickly "he'll come around and Joe will be fine."

"I hope so," Eddie sighed "I can't bare to see him in pain."

A few minutes later a surgeon slipped into the room "sorry to keep you waiting," he said and waited for all their attention "I just want to give you an update."

"How's our brother Doc?" Danny asked.

"There has been a few complications, it's far closer to the frontal lobe than we'd expected."

"What does that mean?" Frank asked.

"The frontal lobe is a major part of motor control, if we sever any part of it Joe could end up with permanent memory loss, reduced motor skills, he may not understand what you are saying. He could become very aggressive, it could also lead to Dementia in later life."

The room was silent for a few minutes "can you remove most if it without damaging the frontal lobe?" Angela asked.

"I'm afraid it is a lot more complicated and riskier than that. If we remove most if there's no saying it wouldn't grow again. If we go ahead we could damage it further."

"What do you suggest then?" asked Linda.

"I suggest we end surgery now and let Joe recover, we can do tests tomorrow and see what that tells us."

"Thank you doctor, we trust you," Frank said.

He nodded and backed towards the door, "I'll send someone for you when he can have visitors, I'm sorry it's not the news you were hoping for."

The room was silent for a few minutes, Linda stood up and walked to Danny "I'm gonna take the three kids home, there's no point us all hanging around. Just call me and let me know, I'll be awake," she said and kissed him on the cheek, hugging him she quickly hugged everyone else and walked to the door.

"Linda," Eddie said quickly "why don't you stay and I'll take them home? I mean, I'm not family, you should be here."

"Of course your family," Frank said.

"Thanks Eddie, you stay, I need to explain to them what's going on," Linda replied and rubbed her arm "but thank you anyway," she added and slipped out the door.

Eddie just nodded and sat back down, she didn't like the way Jamie was looking at her…she was worried now.

* * *

Another two hours had gone by and still no one had come to let them know they could see Joe. Frank looked at his watch and sighed heavily "it's almost two am, I want you all to go home and get some rest."

"No, dad we're not leaving you," Erin replied.

"Yeah, we're all staying," Danny added.

"No, you're all going home," Henry said "your father is right, there's no point us all hanging around, I'll stay with him, if anything was going to happen tonight it would have happened…go home."

Jamie sighed heavily and stood up "you'll call the second you hear anything?"

"I will," Frank nodded.

"Alright, I guess we're all going…Erin I'll bring you to dads with me, that's where Linda said she brought the boys and Nicky."

After a round of hugs and goodbyes the three Reagans' and Eddie walked silently through the hospital. Danny wrapped his arm around Erin's shoulder as they got to the exit "see you soon kid," he said and punched Jamie lightly "night Eddie," he added before they walked the other way.

"Do you want me to drive?" Eddie asked as they walked to the car.

"I'm okay," he replied and opened the door, as soon as she was in he pulled away.

"It's not gonna be, you know," he said a few minutes later.

"Sorry?" Eddie asked.

"Like last time," he said and looked over at her "I heard you talking to Erin earlier, you've nothing to worry about. I'm just thinking about my brother right now so all I need is a little space."

"Okay," she nodded and squeezed his knee "whatever you need, you can drop me off at Sophie's place, I'm sure she wouldn't mind me staying for a few nights."

"What?" Jamie said quickly "I want you to come home with me, I just meant I don't want to talk about it or tell you what's on my mind."

"Okay," she said again "I won't mention it, we'll just go to bed."

Arriving home Jamie was happy to see Sid had gone, dropping onto the sofa he rested his head back and closed his eyes, today was a really long day.

"You go on in," Eddie said "I'll get you some water."

Dragging himself to his room he pulled off his clothes and slid under the covers, a few minutes later he felt the covers lift and Eddie slide in beside him. Reaching out for her when she didn't cuddle into him he pulled her right up against him "I love you," he mumbled and kissed her neck.

"Love you too," she replied and slid her hands over his.

….

The next morning Eddie jumped as someone pounded on their door, jumping up she ran to the hallway "who is it?" she called.

"Danny, open up," came his voice from the other side.

Eddie frowned and unlocked the door "Danny its just gone five am, what's going on?" she asked as she let him in.

"Go wake Jamie," he said as he walked by her.

"What is it? Is it Joe? Did your dad call you?" she asked as she followed him.

"Yeah," he sighed "Joe didn't make it…go wake Jamie."

"What?" she gasped and flung her hand over her mouth " no, oh Danny, I'm so sorry," she whimpered.

"Yeah, Me too," he said sadly.

Eddie walked to the room and took a few deep breaths as her eyes stung with tears, getting to the room she closed over the door "Jamie?" she whispered and shook him "I'm sorry but you need to get up," she said and shook him again.

Jamie sat up and took in her appearance "it's Joe isn't it?"

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered moving closer to him "Danny is out in the kitchen."

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"I don't know, Danny is waiting for you to tell you," she replied as she rubbed his arms.

"I'll be out in a minute," he said and rolled out of the bed.

"Jamie," she whimpered.

Jamie sighed heavily and walked to her "it's okay, you don't need to say anything," he said and hugged her tight. He didn't know what to say or how to react, he was lost.

He had just lost a person he admired so much and looked to, someone he loved so much and never thought he'd be without him…what did he do now?

"Jamie!" Danny called "I got Erin waiting down in the car, we really have to go. I know this is tough kid but we all gotta be strong for dad."

Jamie stepped away from Eddie and pulled the door open, without a word he walked into his older brothers arms and burst into tears, he couldn't do this he just couldn't.

 **A/N so so very sorry about the delay I've been really sick. Hope you enjoyed this one and please don't hate me for killing Joe, that's the way it was planned to end, hospital stuff is all made up. On a good note, I have another Jamko fic ready to go so hopefully I'll get that posted too and it'll cheer you up a bit, thanks for reading and see you soon JJ xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Jamie, Eddie, Danny and Erin made their way in silence to Joe's room, there they found Frank and Henry sitting in silence "Dad?" Danny said softly.

"Hi Kids," Frank replied without looking up.

"Has anyone else been in to see you?" Erin asked as she took a seat beside him.

"No, just the surgeon and Joe's Doctor," Henry answered.

"What happened?" Jamie asked "I thought they were leaving the surgery and doing tests today."

Frank sighed heavily "the shadow on his Brain was an aneurysm, it burst and he had a hemorrhagic stroke, there was nothing they could do for him."

"The surgeon had just ordered him for an Angiogram but it ruptured before they could," Henry added as he squeezed Frank's shoulder "I'm sorry kids, I wish there was better news, I really do."

Erin sniffed quietly in the corner "can we see him?"

"Soon sweetheart," Frank replied.

"Where's Angela?" Eddie asked.

"In the nurses lounge, one of her colleagues are with her," Henry answered.

Eddie nodded and looked over at Jamie "will you be okay if I go sit with her?"

Jamie nodded "yeah, I'll come get you when we can see him."

Again Eddie nodded and walked to Frank "I'm so sorry Sir, I really can't believe this, I don't know what to say."

Frank smiled quickly "thank you Eddie, you just look after my boy."

"Where's Linda and the kids?" Henry asked.

"She hung back for a few minutes," Danny answered "she should be here soon, we wanted to know what was happening before we brought the boys and Nicky in."

Eddie arrived at the nurses lounge and looked in through the glass to see Angela lying on the sofa with her eyes closed. She was alone, whoever was with her must have left her to rest, slipping in the door she closed it over and walked towards her, noticing the position of her hand she stopped in her tracks. It was lying out away from her body clutching something, something Eddie thought looked like a medication jar "Angela?" she said shakily and took a step to her "Angela are you okay?"

Her face was pale, her lips were slightly blue "oh no!" she yelled and ran to her "Angela!" she yelled and shook her "Angela come on! wake up!"

When she got nothing she shook her hard "Angela come on please, wake up!" she screeched. When she got nothing again she dragged her onto the floor and lay her flat "what did you take?" she panicked as she pulled the bottle from her "shit!" she yelled, it was an entire bottle of Oxycodone.

"Help! I need some help in here!" she screamed as he started chest compressions. The door burst open and two nurses ran in looking panicked "she took an overdose! She needs her stomach pumped, it can't have been long since she took them! She's not breathing!"

"I'll get a trolley, Mark you get the mask and page the OR!" one of them yelled and ran from the room followed by the other.

….

Jamie had slipped out of the room to give himself a moment, leaning against the wall he closed his eyes, this was all too much. Frowning as he heard Eddie's voice, he opened his eyes, she sounded panicked.

Walking to the hall he saw a trolley zoom by with Eddie on top of the person in the bed "Eddie!" he yelled and ran alongside them "what happened?" he asked noticing it was Angela.

"She took a jar of Oxi!" Eddie called back she continued to do chest compressions.

"What!" Jamie yelled "is she gonna be okay?"

"We gotta get her stomach pumped, she's breathing now, I think I got to her just after she took them," Eddie replied as they rushed her into the emergency room.

"Thank you Officer," the nurse said as she helped Eddie down "we'll take it from here."

"I'm staying," Eddie panted and turned to Jamie "you get back to your family, I'll stay with her and keep you updated."

"What? No, I'm staying too," Jamie replied.

"Jamie," Eddie said softly "your family need you, you don't need to be worrying about this now, she's gonna be fine. They're gonna pump her stomach and let her sleep it off, I'll stay with her you don't need to worry."

Jamie watched them stick a tube down her throat and sighed heavily "what was she thinking?"

"She's just lost the love of her life, the guy she was meant to marry, she's in so much pain," Eddie replied. "She doesn't know what she's doing, she doesn't know what to think, all she knows is he's gone."

"You saved her life," Jamie said and looked over at her "if it weren't for you she'd be dead now."

"Just good timing," Eddie said as she led him out of the room, "I'll come down to you when she's awake okay?" she said and kissed him on the cheek "you go be with your family."

Jamie tugged her back and locked his arms around her "I love you," he said seriously "you mean everything to me, I hope you know that. I never wanna lose you, I don't think I'd survive if I lost you," he said as his voice quivered.

"Aww Jamie," she sniffed and stepped closer to him "you're not gonna lose me, I'm gonna be around for a very long time. I know you're hurting right now and I wish I could trade places with you, but I'm here for you, I love you, I'll do whatever I can to help you through this."

Jamie smiled and lowered his head "just be you," he said and kissed her deeply.

Eddie pulled back and rubbed his shoulders "I love you, everything is gonna be okay."

Jamie nodded and stepped back "I better go tell them what's going on here, they'll probably want to see her."

"They won't be allowed see her until she's in recovery but I'll be here, I won't leave her."

"Thank you, I'm sure Joe, wherever he is, is grateful that you got to her," Jamie said and walked off.

* * *

A while later Eddie looked up as Angela began to groan and move her head "hey," she said softly and moved closer to her "it's Eddie, can you hear me?"

Angela just groaned again and moved her hands "it's okay," Eddie said "you don't have to say anything, just get some rest."

"Is it real? Am I still here?" Angela croaked a few minutes later.

Eddie moved closer and slid her hands into her "yeah, it's real."

"Why didn't they let me die," she whimpered.

"Come on now, don't be silly," Eddie said rubbing her arms "I know it hurts right now and you can't see a future but it'll get better, the pain will ease in time."

"I can't do it Eddie, she sniffed "I can't raise a baby alone!"

Eddie's eyes went wide "you're pregnant? Angela does anyone know?"

"Just Joe," she sniffed "I told him two days ago."

"How far along?" Eddie asked in shock.

"Nine week's" she replied and wiped her eyes "what am I gonna do Eddie? I have no one, my parents are in Phoenix, my sister is abroad…I'll be alone, Frank and his family don't need to be around me anymore."

"No, no you won't, you'll have me and all your friends and Jamie and his family too. I promise you, I'll be with you every step of the way," Eddie said and grabbed her hand "Angela, things will work out, do you really think they'll abandon you?"

"No," she sniffed "but think about it, I was with Joe, he's gone now, they don't need to be involved in my life anymore…why didn't they let me die!" she whimpered.

Eddie sighed heavily and pulled her into a hug "Angela I saved your life because a lot of people love you, Frank and everyone else love you too, they wouldn't dream of turning their back on you-you're family to them. Joe wouldn't want you to do this, he'd want you to be strong and carry on with his baby, you'll have the full support of all the Reagan's and your own family and all your friends. I know it seems scary now thinking that you'll have to do this all alone, but you won't, you've got all of us and we'll never leave you to struggle or to feel alone….you just gotta keep fighting for this little guy in there, he'll need you."

Angela sniffed into Eddie's chest for a few minutes before she pulled back quickly "will he be okay after the Oxi? Have I caused him damage? Will I lose him?" she panicked.

"Calm down," Eddie said and nudged her to lie down "you had a scan, everything is fine, heartbeat is good and strong, he's still there," she smiled and put her hand on her stomach, "you get some sleep, he's not going anywhere."

….

Later into early morning Frank slipped into Angela's room to see Eddie asleep on a chair holding onto Angela's hand, smiling sadly he walked to the bed and watched them for a moment. Clearing his throat as tears stung his eyes he walked to Eddie and shook her gently, "I'll take over, you get a coffee and see Jamie."

"I really don't mind," Eddie said sleepily "I can stay if you want to be with your family."

"I am with family," he replied and nudged her off the chair "take a walk Janko," he chuckled and sat in her seat.

"Um, okay," she replied slowly and glanced at Angela "call me if she wakes up and I can take over again."

"We'll be fine," Frank said waving her off.

A soon as the door closed Angela stirred and rolled over, seeing Frank she sat up quickly "how're you feeling?" he asked.

"Guilty, selfish, crappy, ashamed of myself," she sighed.

"Good," Frank said seriously.

"Excuse me?" she said and looked at him "good?"

"Yes," Frank replied staring right back at her "you should feel guilty, do you think you're the only one in pain? Do you think you're the only one grieving for my boy? How do you think that would have added to our grief if Eddie hadn't found you when she did?"

"You don't understand," Angela sniffed.

"I do," Frank sighed "I can tell you it would have killed me altogether to lose my son, my daughter-in-law and my grandchild all in the one day."

"I can't live without him," she cried, snapping her head to him she studied him "you know about the baby?"

"Yes," he replied calmly "Joe told me after you left the other night, he was so excited," he sighed "had names picked and all, he couldn't wait to be a dad, he had so many plans for you all."

"Can I hear them?" she sniffed "…we didn't get to talk about it."

Frank swallowed the lump in his throat and slid his hand into hers "he had two sets for each, he was going to run them by you when he got our of here, but he was pretty sure you'd like at least one of the girls and boys names."

"What were they?" Angela sniffed and squeezed his hand.

"Kate for a girl-after your mom Kathleen-Mary for the middle name after his own mom…he was sure you wouldn't want Mary as a first name. Charlie-Rae was the second but he just said he liked that one it didn't mean anything."

Angela chuckled and sniffed "and for a boy?"

"Jamie after his brother, with Francis or Henry as a middle name…he couldn't decide between us," he chuckled.

Angela wiped her eyes and squeezed his hand "what was the other boys name?"

"Eric, James after your brother," Frank smiled.

Angela smiled "they're all really good names…except Charlie-Rae," she chuckled "maybe Charlie on its own."

Frank stood up as a nurse entered "I'll be right outside."

Angela grabbed his hand "thanks Frank, and I'm so sorry."

"You just get some sleep," he said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Later in the day all of the Reagans' were sent home until they were allowed see Joe that evening. Jamie let them in the front door and threw his keys down. Eddie watched him walk straight to the bedroom and close the door behind him. Sighing she closed the front door and walked to the coffee pot, staring at the tiles on the wall as she waited for it to heat up she felt her eyes sting "stop it," she said angrily to herself. It was no use, a sob escaped her mouth, putting her hand over her mouth she silenced the next one "pull yourself together Eddie, you need to be strong for Jamie" she hissed.

For a second time it was no use, tears overflowed, she couldn't stop them, she was getting louder. Pushing her hand tighter against her mouth she dropped into a chair and put her head on the table and covered her face with both hands hoping this would help muffle her cries before she broke down completely- she couldn't believe Joe was gone, he was doing so well, how can he be just gone? Why now? Why him?

In the bedroom Jamie lay looking over at the dresser against the wall, his eyes fixed on the framed photo of himself an Joe. Hearing a squeal or something close to it he rolled off the bed and walked to the door, hearing it again he opened it just in time to see Eddie drop to a chair and burst out crying.

Watching her for a few minutes his feet finally moved, crossing the living room he didn't stop until he was behind her with his arms wrapped tightly around her "it's okay babe," he said softly and kissed her on the head "everything is gonna be okay."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered and pulled away from him "he's your brother, I have no right to be like this," she said and stood up.

"Everyone has the right to grieve," he said as he walked to her "Eddie stop waking away from me," he added as she took step after step backwards.

"I don't!" she yelled "he's gone because of me! He was in hospital because of me! It's all my fault! You said so yourself!"

Jamie took a step to her "I didn't mean that and you know it," he said as he took another step to her "Eddie, you're allowed to grieve and be angry but only because he's gone and he was your friend and that's all, okay?"

"But," she started.

"But nothing," Jamie cut in and took the final step to her "Joe meant a lot to all of us and we're all gonna grieve for him in our own way."

Eddie looked down at the floor and wiped her face "I'm sorry, I lost it there."

"It's okay," he said and pulled her into him "just because he's my brother doesn't mean that you can't be upset too. Joe touched a lot of people and had a lot of people who loved him, all we can do now is give him the send off he deserves and keep him with us at all times, he'll always be remembered."

Eddie sighed and latched onto his back "I'm sorry you lost your brother."

"Me too," he said and titled her head back "but I have you, which makes it a little bit easier."

"I love you," she said seriously "I'll do whatever it takes to help you through this."

"Love you too," he said and kissed her deeply.

…..

Later that evening all the Reagans', Angela and Eddie sat in the hallway in silence waiting to say goodbye to Joe.

"How is this gonna work?" Danny asked "are we all going in together or one by one."

"I think one by one," Frank answered "we can all say a proper goodbye."

"You can see him now," a nurse said as she exited his room.

"Angela you go first," Frank said.

"You go first," she sniffed "he's your son."

"I want you to go first," Frank said softly "it's only right."

Nodding she stood up and looked over at Eddie "will you come in with me? I don't think I can face this alone."

Eddie glanced at Jamie and stood up "of course," she said and gestured for her to go first.

Closing the door behind her she leaned against it and watched Angela walk to the bed and stare down at Joe "he looks so peaceful," she sniffed "like he's asleep."

"Yeah," Eddie agreed as she tried to hold her tears "they did a great job at making him comfortable."

Angela sat on the side of the bed and brushed his hair out of his face "I don't know what to say."

"Speak from the heart, I'm not even here," Eddie replied.

Twenty minutes later Eddie had silent tears running down her face listening to Angela say goodbye to Joe. "I promise this baby will always remember you, I'll do my best to raise him the way you would have, I hope you'll be proud of me and help me along the way…I love you Joe," she whimpered "you were the love of my life. I can't believe I have to live the rest of my life without you, I have no idea what I'm gonna do, I don't know how to live without you," she whimpered and threw herself on him.

Eddie left her for another ten minutes before she walked to the bed and rubbed her arms "he will be proud of you, he knows you loved him Angela, he loved you too, so much. He'll always be with you, every day."

Taking a deep breath Angela pulled away and looked down on him "this is the last time I'm ever gonna see his face, touch him," she sniffed as she ran her fingers along his face. "What am I supposed to do now Eddie?" she asked and looked up at her "what do I do?"

Eddie's heart broke watching her looking so broken and lost "I honestly don't know Angela but I can say we'll all be here, you're not alone in this, I promise you'll never be alone."

Angela stood up and hugged her tight "Jamie is so lucky to have you, cherish every moment, you never know when it'll be the last one." pulling back she slid her hand into Joe's "sleep tight handsome, I love you with all my heart, forever and ever," she said and kissed him sweetly before hurrying from the room.

Eddie wiped her eyes and followed her, walking to Jamie she sat beside him and slid her hand into his, Angela was back in her seat being comforted by Nicky and Erin as Frank went into the room.

* * *

Jamie had asked could he go last so he'd have more time to think this wasn't real, Frank and Henry had taken Angela, Erin and the grandkids to the canteen. Linda had stayed behind with Jamie and Eddie as Danny was in the room now saying his goodbyes. Eddie looked over at Jamie as he shifted again, she knew he was nervous, she knew he'd rather be anywhere else. Leaning over she kissed him on the cheek and slid her hand into his.

Feeling a little relief wash over him he squeezed her hand and pulled it closer. His body stiffened when the door opened and a tearful Danny came out.

Linda stood up and walked to him, he hugged her and held onto her tight without a word. Pulling back after a minute he walked to Jamie as he stood up "you're up kid," he said and squeezed his shoulder "take as long as you want."

Jamie nodded and hugged him "hey Danny," he said and pulled back "promise you'll keep calling me kid?"

"Always, kid," he replied and gave him a little shove towards the door.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Eddie asked as he paused outside the door.

Staring at it for a moment he sighed "no, I gotta do this myself…but stay out here?" he asked and looked over at her.

Nodding she walked to him "I'll be right here, I love you," she said and rubbed his arms before stepping back.

Taking a deep breath he let himself in and closed the door behind him, leaning against it he looked over at Joe "what am I supposed to say?"

Walking to the bed he dropped into a chair and sat back into it "I guess this is it huh brother? We've had a lot of good times haven't we? I'm gonna make you proud of me, any future kids will know all about their awesome uncle Joe," he chuckled.

Sighing he leaned forward and kept his eyes on Joe as he remembered all the good times they had.

…..

A while later Eddie tapped on the door and stuck her head in "Jamie?" she whispered "you've been in here for over an hour are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied and stood up.

"Sorry," she said and walked to him "if it were up to me I'd leave you for as long as you wanted, just the porters have been by twice, they've been instructed to move him to mortuary."

Jamie nodded and slid his arm around her "if I was left alone I'd never leave, rest in peace Joe. Let mom and grandma take care of you now…just keep an eye on dad…bye Joe," he said sadly and led Eddie out of the room.

"You okay?" Eddie asked as they stood in the hallway.

"No," he sighed as he watched them go into the room "but I will be," he said and looked down on her "I hope you know what you mean to me Eddie, you're my world, my whole life, I love you with everything I have."

"I know," she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck "you're my world too, you mean everything to me Jamie, I would lay down my life for you in a second."

Smiling he lowered his head and kissed her slowly, puling back after a minute he slid his hand into hers "we better meet the others so we can plan what happens next."

"Oh, your dad came by a little while ago, he didn't want to disturb you. We've to meet them back at his house, the hospital have released Angela into his care until after the funeral."

"Okay, my dads house it is, poor Ang, we'll have to all keep an eye on her," he said and looked up as the door opened.

"Sorry," the porter said and stopped suddenly "we thought you'd gone."

Jamie walked to the bed and took one last look at his brother "it's okay, you can take him," he said and put his hand over Joe's heart "I love you Joe, I'll be forever grateful you saved Eddie that day, I'll return the favour and look after Angela for you."

"Bye Joe, we'll miss you," Eddie whimpered as they wheeled him by.

Walking to the car Linda had left them in silence Jamie swung Eddie and backed her up against it without a word, pressing himself against her he kissed her hard.

As soon as his hands wandered to her backside Eddie pulled back "babe," she panted "we can't, not here, not in your brothers car, not today."

"I know," he said and nipped at her neck "I just wanted you all to myself for a while before we have to be around the others."

Eddie pulled him back to her and kissed him slowly and sweetly, shoving him away gently she took the keys from him "you need to get some sleep, I'll drive to your dads, we'll probably be staying there tonight anyway."

"You need sleep too," he yawned "but I won't argue with you now, I'm beat," he said and climbed into the passenger seat.

* * *

A little later than night Jamie had slipped away from the group and was by himself on the back porch. Looking beside him as someone joined him he looked back down at his beer "everyone still up?"

"Angela is asleep on the sofa, all the kids are gone up too," Danny replied "what are you doing out here?"

"Thinking," Jamie sighed.

"Anything you want to talk about? You know I'm always here for you kid, no matter what it is," Danny said and clapped him on the back "any time."

Jamie sighed heavily "I know we just lost Joe, and it's sad and horrible and so painful, but…" he trailed off.

"But?" Danny prompted.

Jamie turned and leaned on the rail so he was facing him "I find myself grateful it wasn't Eddie and thanking god I still have her…how screwed up is that?" he muttered.

"Not screwed up," Danny answered "Jamie, the love we have for Joe is way different to the love we have with Linda and Eddie. Sure I love Joe with all my heart and I would do anything to have him back, if it were Linda," he sighed "I don't know, you'd probably find me on a bridge or something."

Jamie took in what he had just said "so, I shouldn't feel guilty about feeling like this?"

"No," Danny replied "do you remember when Chief Kent and his wife were murdered and Linda got shot along with that Hector guy?"

"Yeah," Jamie said slowly.

"You remember Erin telling you I had the guy dangling from the roof trying to hang onto him?"

"Yeah," Jamie said again.

"Truth is kid," Danny said and let out a sigh "I can't believe I'm saying this out loud but, I didn't care about the Chief or his wife-at the time, all I cared about was Linda….I was two seconds away from letting him go, I happily would have watched him hit the ground and say it was an accident."

"You didn't feel guilty?" Jamie asked curiously.

"No, all I cared about was my wife and thanking God my boys still have their mother."

Jamie nodded and took a sip of his beer "thanks Danny, I feel a little less guilty now."

"Hey," Danny said and shoved him lightly "Joe saved Eddie's life with no regard for his own…that's how much he loved you kid. He'd rather something happen to him than let you go through the pain of losing her."

"Yeah," Jamie sighed "and look what he's left behind, Angela is a mess, dad doesn't know if he's coming or going."

"All we can do now is stick together and be there for each other, I know we're not crying our eyes out every minute but we're still grieving. The best thing we can do now is relive the good times with Joe and stay here together as a family," Danny said and wrapped his arm around him "so what do you say we grab dad and pops and mess around with that car Joe was fixing up?"

Jamie smiled and nodded "sounds good to me, he loves that car…loved," he added and let Danny lead him inside.

….

Two days later, it was the evening before the funeral, Eddie was busy getting things ready for herself and Jamie. Jamie was sitting at the kitchen table praying to his mother that he had the strength to carry Joe's coffin without breaking down.

Glancing out at him, Eddie dropped the shirt she was holding and walked to him, wrapping her arms around him she leaned into him "wanna talk about it?"

"No," he mumbled and shifted so her arms slid off him.

"Okay," she said and stepped back "you need to eat something, I'll make you dinner."

"I don't want anything," he replied.

"Jamie, you need to eat, I can't remember the last time I saw you with anything," she sighed.

"I said I'm fine."

"Jamie I-"

"Jesus Eddie!" he yelled and jumped up "I said I'm fine! Stop pushing!"

Eddie stared back at him for what felt like an hour "okay," she simply said and walked back to the bedroom.

Jamie watched her go and sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose he dropped back into the chair. A few minutes later he stood up and walked to the room, leaning against the door he watched her hold up two shirts against a skirt "I like the blue one with the skirt," he said.

Eddie looked back at him before going back to the shirts "I was trying to see which one looked more respectful."

"It doesn't matter, you heard Angela, she doesn't want us all in black," he said and walked to her. "Eddie I'm sorry I snapped," he said and sat on the bed pulling her with him "I'm terrified about tomorrow, I don't know how to feel or act, or if I'm gonna make it through this. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, I'm sorry."

Eddie dropped the shirt and slid her hand into his "I know you're scared Jamie, I am too. This is something really big, we're saying goodbye to a big part of our lives. It's not fair, he should be here, he shouldn't have been taken away from us but unfortunately this is life. I know this is probably bringing back memories of your mom too, I just want you to know I'm here to help you through this whatever way I can."

Jamie smiled quickly "a little, but I know she has Joe now and it makes me feel a little better knowing she was there waiting for him. Tomorrow is gonna be tough and I'm probably gonna be distant and moody and upset and angry but I just wanna say thank you now. I know I wouldn't be able to get through this without you by my side."

Eddie leaned in and kissed him sweetly "I'll always be here….I'm making you something to eat and you're gonna eat it mister."

"Yes boss," he chuckled and watched her go.

* * *

After the funeral, Angela, Eddie and the family remained in the graveyard, thankfully there were able to bury him next to his mother and grandmother.

"That was a beautiful service," Linda said.

"Yeah," Eddie nodded "I've never seen so many cops-some from out of town too."

"A lot from out of town," Danny chuckled "I didn't think any of them would remember Joe."

Angela chuckled "well, thanks to your dad Joe had the opportunity do a lot of undercover and decoy work, it took him all over the place."

Jamie looked at Frank "you never told me that, why didn't me or Danny get the same perks?"

"Good luck Francis," Henry chuckled.

Frank looked over at Jamie and chose his words carefully "Danny did…you didn't."

"Mom wouldn't let him," Erin chuckled "you were her baby, she made him promise before she died."

Jamie chuckled "thanks mom," he said and looked over at her headstone "I'm happy where I am anyway."

"Hey guys, before we go back to the house and see everyone else," Angela said and looked quickly at Eddie "um, I don't know if this is the right time or whatever, but I'm gonna say it anyway…I'm pregnant," she said and held her breath.

"Wow, Angela," Erin said and took a step to her.

"Did Joe know?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," she sighed "he knew, he was so excited," she added and smiled sadly.

"Well, congrats," Jamie said and hugged her "this is great news Angela really it is."

"Yeah, it is," Linda said and hugged her next "now we'll have another part of Joe to look after."

"Thanks everyone, I'm so happy you guys are so supportive," she said and linked her arms with Franks "oh and by the way…Jamie and Eddie are having a baby too," she smirked at Eddie and marched on with Frank.

"What! How did you know?" Eddie called after her.

"Joe told me!" she laughed "we're gonna be labour buddies!"

"Damn you Joe Reagan," Jamie said looking up to the sky "you couldn't have planned this any better could you?"

"I take it by the sun streaming through the cloud there that he heard you," Danny said and tugged him along "congrats kid, I can't believe you didn't tell me. Come on, big day for everyone, let's go celebrate for Joe and our new arrivals."

 **A/N so….that's it, thank you all for sticking with me, I know I went missing for a while. I hope you all enjoyed this, thank you so much for your adds, alerts, reviews, favours and just taking the time to read. Posted below is a little extra because I can't wait another few days to post another chapter as I want to work on another story…enjoy and see you soon, JJ**

 **3 years later**

Eddie and Angela stood on the grass in silence just looking down on Joe's headstone "it doesn't get any easier," Angela sighed.

"I know," Eddie nodded "but you've got that little beautiful boy now," she said looking over to see Jamie running around with two little boys.

Angela looked over and smiled "yeah, he does make it easier, he's every bar of Joe, he keeps me going."

"Momma!" one of them whined and ran to her "Connor kicked me," he whimpered.

"No, you hit my foot Jamie!" the other yelled.

Angela and Eddie both chuckled and looked down on them "play nice boys, grandpa won't be too happy if you're fighting before mass," Angela said.

"Come on boys, give your moms a break!" Jamie called and waved them over.

Eddie chuckled "he's so great with them, he always knows what to say, the other day Connor asked me where babis come from and I froze, Jamie took over like a pro."

"What?" Angela laughed "he's asking that already?"

"We were watching knocked up and didn't know he'd come downstairs," Eddie groaned.

"How's the house going?" Angela asked as they started to walk back to the car.

"Yeah good," Eddie nodded "still a lot to do…how are you getting on being closer to Frank?"

"It's great, he's been more than helpful-you all have, feels like I live right next door."

"Lucky that house went up for sale across the street same time as ours," Eddie chuckled.

"Yeah, we're one big happy family," Angela chuckled and wrapped her arm around her "don't know what I'd so without you guys Eddie."

"You don't ever have to worry about that," she replied.


End file.
